Pahkitew High, 2014-2015
by VeryUnknown
Summary: After 13 teens found their school Wawanakwa Secondary School to be blown up, they are forced to go to their rival school; Pahkitew High. Long histories, intense drama, etc. will make this an interesting year for these 27. Spinoff of "Second Generation's summer at Seaside Heights, NJ". Chapter 15: Some of the teens are forced to take credit recovery, with many things happening.
1. First Day of School

**Well, the spinoff fic is here. For any new people who are reading this and have not read "Second Generation's summer at Seaside Heights, NJ", I would suggest you read that sorry first, because there is a lot of references from that story in this fic, but I am sure you would be fine if you did not read it...but if you WANT to, by all means read it.**

**I want to get a few things clear right before the story even starts. The first few chapters will have a heavy focus on the second cast, since those are the characters that are more developed, and we will soon get to know most of the third cast, and soon enough, they will have a huge focus. Whoever becomes the main characters after the introductions and we get to know the third cast, will eventually become the main characters. **

* * *

><p>Scarlett forced Sam to enter their homeroom class early, which they coincidentally had at the same time, "Was there really a need for us to show up this early? I did not even get a chance to see my friends yet."<p>

"Samuel, you are in the 11th grade. The most important thing you need to focus on are your studies. And being extra early is always a positive," his female cousin replied, as she took out all of her school stuff, like she is about to take a note. "The people at Pahkitew are very smart, and this is a more academic school...unlike your Wawanakwa school."

He started to text someone on his phone, as he spoke to Scarlett, "Sure Scarlett. I hope I can end up being a mascot this year. I lost this weight in the summer, and I wanna have fun. I hope Staci got my text though. We have the same classes.

Soon enough, Staci entered with her friend Dawn, B, and Cameron, with Staci and Dawns new friends Ella, and Beardo joining them, with Ella's friend Leonard arriving as well. The plus sized brunettes eyes met with Sam's, and she rushed to hug him, "Oh my gosh, Sam. It is so awesome that we are in the same friends. I want you to meet some wizard roleplayer named Leonard. He is a 4th generation roleplayer. You will like him."

"Cool Staci. What is up Leonard? It is cool that you are a wizard roleplayer."

Leonard grabbed his spellbook to show Sam, "These are all of the spells that I made up for the roleplay sessions. I think you would like this." The two started to read the book together, and they were becoming fast friends.

Dawn, Ella, Beardo, B, Cameron, and Staci all sat around one another, as Cameron was starting to greet himself to these new people, "It is nice to meet you two. I know that things were crazy at the Welcome Wawanakwans event 2 days ago, but I have no issues with the Pahkitew students. You 4 did a good job with that."

The girl who dressed like a princess thanked the scrawny boy, "Thank you so much. Cameron is it? I do not like this Pahkitew vs Wawanakwa feud either, and it is very silly. Why can`t we all get along and have fun. We are all in the same school now, so fighting is pointless."

All of the popular-ish people entered the room, and Anne Maria and Amy were shoving one another out of the way through the door, "MOVE IT FATSO. I already beat you up once last year during that cheer comp, and I will DO IT AGAIN. SAMEY, get this BITCH out of the way for me."

"NO BITCH. You are NOT gonna get it twisted. During that cheer comp, you were a HATER because Wawanakwa BEAT YALL, just like we did at EVERYTHING ELSE. Is that a mole, or a lesion. OH MY GOSH, you have AIDS?" the italian threw back at Amy.

Dakota instantly grabbed Anne Maria, letting everyone be able to get through the class, "Our first class did not even start yet, and you are already picking fights? I get it those twins are bitches, but you need to cool it down.

A middle aged, curvaceous blonde woman entered the classroom with a bunch of papers, and slammed them on her desk, as she looked through the attendance, "Is Beardo, Staci, Leonard, Dakota, Amy, Samey, B, Dawn, Rodney, Sam, Ella, Brick, Anne Maria, Topher, Mike, Dave, Jo, Scarlett, Max, Scott, Jasmine, Sugar, Zoey, Lightning, Sky, Shawn, and Cameron here?" to hear everyone answer, "YES."

"Okay, good. I am ms. O`Halloran, and I am your homeroom teacher for the semester. Welcome to Grade 11 English."

* * *

><p>It is lunch time, and everyone is mingling with their old friends, or creating new friends. Friends Jasmine and Sky were sitting by themselves in the lounge outside of the school, with Sky mentioning to her friend, "I am so happy that we are in a new year. Everyone is looking at me because I have a 1 month old though. I hope I can be able to get back into gymnastics. I met a couple that goes here now at a parenting and pregnancy class, and I invited them to eat with us. Is that fine?"<p>

"It`s fine love. I invited a few people to sit with us as well," Jasmine revealed. Best buds Shawn and Dave made their way to sit across from them, with Jasmine grabbing her boyfriend for a kiss, "Hey Shawn. You are not gonna like this, but I invited Brick to join lunch. I just want us all to be in the same page, and we need to plan to get out of this...engagement we found ourselves into. I hope he does not bring that disrespectful girl with him."

As soon as she said that, Brick and Jo made their way to the table, with him whispering in her ear, "Behave," before sitting down. He smiled friendly before greeting everyone, and giving Jasmine and Shawn a handshake. "Good afternoon Jasmine and Shawn. You two are looking lovely today. These are your two friends. I have never met you two. I am Brick."

"I am Dave, and this girl beside me is my baby mama Sky." The scrawny man did dully, before he shook Brick`s hand. Jo frowned the entire time, right before her and Jasmine shared an intense glare after the heated words they shared a few days ago.

Zoey ran to them, as she held Mike`s hand, before sitting beside Sky and Dave. "Hey Sky and Dave, Shawn and Jasmine, I think your names are. Oh, Brick and Jo. I never knew you knew them. Anyways, this is my boyfriend Mike."

"Nice to meet you all. Hey, I like your shirt, Dave is it?"

Sky could not help but be bitter about Dave getting a new shirt, "Yes, it is lovely. It would have been a lot more lovely if he used the money he bought the shirt on for the child that he helped created. By the way, I need you to look over Nakoma after school today. I have gymnastics practice."

Instant annoyance hit Dave's face, thinking that she is being overly selfish for having a one month old, "Are you fucking kidding me? You are BREAST-FEEDING. Your body has not even recovered from having birth, and to be honest, you are fatter now. Don't complain to me about MY own money, and you abandoning your baby as soon as she came out. But you aren't loyal to anything."

"I went to my doctor, and he said I am fine to get back into athletics. JUST watch your kid, which you need to do more of. You are just as guilty for what went down as I am. I am two I of your pessimistic attitude. I have had to deal with the stares, and the mean comments about my baby all day, and the last thing I need is to deal with your crap," She angrily told him, with everyone awkwardly watching.

"Whatever Sky. I think it is a dumb move for you to go back in there when your daughter is still weeks old. I am a GOOD father Sky, and I should have listened to my parents when it came to dealing with you. I knew you should have gotten with the adoption, since you can't sacrifice enough."

* * *

><p>It is still lunch time, and the people who would become the jocks and the cheerleaders sat together. Topher, Dakota, Samey, Rodney, Amy, Lightning, Anne Maria, and Scott were together, though there was a clear divide amongst the group. Samey had the athletic sign up sheets, as she brought it to her table, "Well, these are the sheets for all of the athletic teams. I got them before everyone else, so you all can sign first. Here it is."<p>

Rodney grabbed the list first, and wrote on the Basketball and Football list, blushing at Amy, "I will sign up for whatever and wherever my lady will be right by my side."

"Whatever," the twin with the mole muttered, and saw that Anne Maria had the cheerleading list. "Oh my gosh. You are SERIOUSLY not signing up for cheer leading, are you? I know you made it in that farce Wawanakwa school, bit Pahkitew actually has talent, so your fat ass ain't getting in. Especially when moi is the captain."

Anne Maria got up from her seat and slammed he hands on the table, "BITCH, just because I has some curves and ain't no skeleton far as like your pale ass, DON'T mean I can't do a flip, splits, and DRAG A BITCH," signing the sheet obnoxiously, before handing it to Dakota. "Here you go hons."

"Thanks babe. Topher, you are gonna get the hots when you see me in a cheer uniform," Dakota flirted and winked at the brunette man as he signs the sheets.

Samey was completely shocked, and looked at Topher to see him gazing at Dakota as well, "Topher, why are you looking at her?"

"Because he does not like you Spare-amy," her crude twin replied, before turning her attention to Lightning. "Oh HEY Lightning. It has been a while since I have seen you. Oh wait, it was when you DUMPED me. But everything is good. I am sure you met my hunky, strong, meaty boyfriend Rodney, who could take you any day. Get into an arm wrestle with him Red."

Lightning lifted up his bicep, setting his elbow on the table, "Lightning can take him. And we've met. He's my boy Scott's cousin. Lightning already got a better lady anyways."

Amy elbowed the strong redhead, forcing him to get into an arm match with Lightning. As the two went on, Scott could not help but yawn and complain, "Really? Arm rests? What a bunch of pansies I have found myself hanging with." He grabbed a cigarette, and got up to leave.

Rodney soon beat Lightning in the arm rest, which Amy grabbed him and kissed his cheek. Lightning could not believe he lost, "Wait, what. Lightning never loses. Lightning bets that your boyfriend takes a bunch of steroids. It don't matter. Lightning will be the captain of all the teams.

* * *

><p>It is politics class, which consisted of Ella, Leonard, Sugar, Dawn, Beverly, and Cameron, and they were forced to be in a group together, and as they were supposed to speak about their opinion about politics, they were all speaking about the eventual student election for this year, "Well, how are things run in Pahkitew Secondary School? How is the Presidential stuff handled here?"<p>

"Little girl, Sugar is in it to win it this year. I made a country/rap song and a bangin campaign that will definitely get those people to falls onto vote for Sugar. Who can best me?" the country blonde teen bragged arrogantly.

Ella cleared her throat before she revealed her plans. "Uh, well, I was actually planning to run for Prime Minister Sugar. Nothing like some friendly competition.", causing Sugar to turn and to give Ella an envious and irritated glare.

"WHAT? You know NOTHING about polics Ella. This ain't no Snow White story where you can be a damn princess. Ain't that right Leonard?" Sugar downplayed Ella, right before leaning closer to Leonard, and giving him the gleam in her eyes.

His face was a bit frozen, as his mouth opened, confused as to what both women wanted to do with his thoughts, "Well...you both are very...very magical qualities that will be good for the prime minister, and...I like you two both. I would be proud as to who would...would win."

"Thank you Leonard," the Snow White lookalike thanked.

B, Cameron, and Dawn were sitting out of this obviously tense conversation, and stuck to speak to each other. "I did not want to admit it to them, but there needs to be some Wawanakwa inserted into this school. We are all in the school together now, and we had a lot of strong political ideas at our high school," Cameron spoke.

Dawn lit up at the idea, "I actually really like that idea. Whether anyone likes it or not, the schools have merged, and we are all in the same boat, so we all need to work together. I would run for Prime Minister, but politics is a really dirty place, which I am learning more and more of as my parents are engaging on this battle with the government about our home. I ma only taking this course, so I can learn more about the dirtiness of our political system."

"I have no issue with doing it. I need to get out there more since my parents death, and I want to add more to my resume. I want to break this mentality that everyone is under with this pathetic feud, and I have been silent for too long. Silent B is gonna be no more," the bigger man announced boldly, before swiftly changing the topic. "Cameron, I know that you are going through a lot, and I know that he baby is going to be more important than my issues, but I am just letting you know, that I am considering moving into an orphanage."

The teen with glasses was a bit shocked with this, "Wow B. I never thought you felt that way. Like, I mean I get it, but wouldn't you rather live with a close friend than an orphanage? Zoey and I don't even know what we are doing with the living arrangements of the baby. Well, if you feel like that, I understand and respect whatever you do."

* * *

><p>School had ended, and Sky was putting on her gymnastics outfit, as her baby Nakoma was in the crib right beside her. She heard the doorbell ring, and she ran to the front door, to see Dave. She had to admit that after everything, he was still a good looking guy, "Hello Dave. Nice of you to come in and watch her here while I am gone."<p>

He was too busy looking at her curvaceous form in her gymnastics uniform, stunned by how good she looked after giving birth to a baby a month prior. Dave soon realized what she said, and shook his head, "Wait, I am staying HERE? I was gonna take her back to my place."

Sky rushed to get her gymnastics bag, and to check herself out in the mirror, as she spoke to him, "Oh, I am not supposed to go out to gymnastics, and my parents forbid to leave me home, but I can't do that. I have a scholarship to earn. Anyways, I gotta go. I love you Nakoma. Feed her the bottles on the counter that I poured from my breasts okay. BYE," right before she rushed out of the house.

Dave turned to look at his beautiful daughter, and picked her up uncomfortably, "You know, I still feel nervous picking you up daughter. Please don't cry." He started to really study his daughter's looks, and could pick out what was his and Sky's. "You have my skin color, and you have her beautiful eyes, and her nose, and my fingers. This is still new to Sky and I, and she should be here, but that is what happens when parents are selfish." He saw the bloated, queasy look on his daughters face, and started to panic. "I really hope you are not going to do what I think you are going to do."

Nakoma soon threw a minor puke on the germaphobe, causing him to squeal, and almost drop the baby in utter disgust, only to rush to put her in the crib, "EEW, EEW, EEEEWWWWWEEEYYYYYYY." Dave ran into the washroom, to wipe off the puke that went on his face, and is dripping on his shirt; scrubbing it furiously. "I cannot believe that I forgot babies do that. This is SO gross. I should have went to that cleanliness class when it comes to babies."

His daughter soon started to cry, causing him to rush back to console his daughter. He thought that it was a good idea to sing to her, "Swing low, sweet chariot. Comin' for to carry me home. Swing low, sweet chariot. Comin' for to carry me home." He heard his laughter calm down a bit, but was still a bit loud, encouraging the scrawny teen to continue to sing. "I looked over Jordan and what did I see. Comin' for to carry me home. A band of angels comin' after me. Comin' for to carry me home."

The baby became a lot less restless, and Dave could tell that she was tired, but thought it was a good idea to make her eat, "Well, this is still gonna be a struggle, but I think I am going to like you my little Nakoma. Let's give you your bottle," which he carried her to the kitchen, where he picked up her bottle,, and putting it in her mouth to drink.

* * *

><p>Scott went for a walk, and decided to ditch his afternoon classes. He was in an angrier state, with the events leading to may of his relatives arrest 2 weeks ago, and the deterioration of his relationship with the older Courtney. He entered his house, and kicked his show off, right before plopping his sweater on the couch, without realizing what was there. Scott sat down on the couch, and was shocked to find someone throw his sweater back at him, "Hey, what the heck. AWW COME ON. Get a ROOM. Couldn't you do that at YOUR house?"<p>

Rodney was making out with his bossy girlfriend on the couch, whom was glaring at his half brother with a heated glare, "Ugh, didn't your mother teach you manners? I feel so bad that you are brothers with this bub Rodney. Get me food babe?"

The buff teenager got up, and cleared his throat, to signal to her to say something, only for her to dryly add to her sentence. "Please," Rodney soon rushed into the kitchen to make something for his girlfriend.

Scott could not believe the rudeness of this trick that was in his house, and wanted to say something to her, "Listen bottle blonde. I don't know who you think you can treat my brother like that, but I am not going to let you treat him like that, and to great me with any rudeness, especially in MY house."

Amy got up, and fixed her hair, as she went to glare at Scott, "It is interesting that the half brother who did not even claim him until a few years ago is going to tell someone to respect him. He told me about all of the stuff you sued to do to him because he had a different mother than you. The only bossy person he needs in his life is ME. I am the brain and brawn, and you are the stuff that stinks, meaning, I am better than you and Rodd Rodd likes me better."

The tall, shy redhead entered back into the living room, and could instantly tel that there was a tense atmosphere in the room. He awkwardly walked to Amy, and gave her the sushi leftovers from the fridge, "I got my father to buy my sushi for..for when you came. I got you your...California rolls, just how you like them."

"Hoe did you two end up dating?" the bitter redhead asked, as he kicked his feet on the desk.

Rodney was about to explain it to his brother, but started to stutter. Amy covered his mouth, and spoke for him, "He was working for my father's company, and he asked me out many times. Why wouldn't he. It is no like there were any other good options, the worst being my sister. I found his harassment annoying, but I noticed that he was kind of hot, and meaty. I gave him a chance, and he melted my heart."

* * *

><p>Mike went on a walk after school, not being able to find Zoey, and he is walking back into his orphanage. He opened the door, and noticed that there was only 2 other people in the lobby; a purple haired, stumpy, short teenager, and an overweight, dark skinned teen with the hair of a mane, and he realized that they are in his homeroom class. He went over to them, and sat down in front of them, "Hello guys. I am in your homeroom politics class. I have never really noticed you two being here before.<p>

"Yes, because you were here with that bony redhead girl. You two acted like you were so much better than everyone, but the truth is, I AM." Max stated matter of factly, not feeling Mike so far. "Everyone caught wind of what is going on with you and that redhead by now. The baby yours?"

Beardo elbowed the stumpy teenager, feeling really bad for his rudeness, "Yo. I am sorry for his idiot's rudeness. Max just REALLY wants to work up on his mean act for...he apparently wants to be evil, but just ignore him."

"It's fine Beardo. And to answer your question, no. She is not pregnant with my baby. She is having a baby with my former best friend. Cameron is the guy. I am surprised that there is not many other rumors that are over at the school. I have dealt with the looks and all of that, but I am fine. I just wished I spent more time with Zoey. It is so different to be an orphan, so I have a lot of abandonment and loneliness issues."

The beat box man could feel is pain and sympathies, "I agree so much. I...I nerve had parents, but from what I know, they are alive. They gave me up when I was a baby, so I have been here my entire life. I have seen so many...so many people walk in and out of this orphanage, and many people getting adopted, while I stayed here. And when you are 13-14, and still here, no one adopts you. It sucks man."

"It is ONLY because those parents are a bunch of bozo-looking, blood sucking only choose the pretty people. I've been here since I was born too, and watched the pretty people come in here and get adopted within a month. At least this place had a goo science lab. I feel like the EVILER version of Quasimodo. My parents were probably a bunch of druggies. They will REGRET abandoning me when I become THE most successful person."

Mike could not believe their stories, and felt bad, but lucky that he never had to deal with that, "Wow. I am glad that I only came here when I was 12. Being an orphan definitely sucks. I am not even an orphanage. My parents are in j...jail, but they give me up WAY before all of that. I just hope that my girlfriend's child will not be in this orphanage with me.


	2. Election Nominations, & Newspaper Drama

Sugar and Leonard are in her parents' tractor truck, as she is combing her hair, "I can't wait for today wizard. the nominations for for the student council Prime Minister, Treasurer, and Grade representatives. I was the Grade 10 rep last year, but this year, Sugar is taking the bacon all the way home. WOOHOO."

Her mother May was speaking as she was driving, "Now you remember my little Sugar Pie, you should get good with the teachers and the principal. When they announce the running in a few days, you are gonna need to write a major pageant speech to get the attention. You BETTER win this election, or you would be the first family member in 70 years to not to."

"Don't worry ma, I won't let ya down. Especially Leonard as my assistant," she emotionally responded, causing Leonard to freeze in shock. She pulled them out, and waved goodbye to her parents when they reached the school.

The guy dressed in the wizard's costume was still shocked by what Sugar told her parents, "Uhh, Sugar. I don't know why you told your parents that I am going to be your assistant. I am too busy and uninterested to help you with your election."

Sugar froze, and had a gut instinct about something, as she glared at her friend. She poked him in his chest, and seethed, "This BETTA not be because you are helping...Ella, is it? I'VE been your friend for longer, and she thinks she can come here and wrecks things for me. Oh NO. Not in my pageant show."

Just as she brought Ella up, the cheery girl came out, and was twirling towards them, "A whole new WORRRRLLLDDD. A dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm WAYYY UP HERE, it's CRYSTAL CLEAR. Right now, I'm in a whole new world with you," right before she hugged Leonard. She took out her earphones, and greeted them, "I am so sorry for that. Good morning. How was your rest?"

"It is brilliant. I had this amazing dream about Disney creating a sequel to the Sword and the Stone."

Sugar rolled her eyes, before arrogantly speaking, "Sugar is nominating for school president, and I'm gonna CHOP ALL OF YA into pork chops in this election."

Ella gasped, as she totally forgot. "It is nomination day? I must write my name on the ballet. I have to go you two. See you in homeroom," the pale teen soon ran into the school, and before Leonard realized it, Sugar bolted as well, so she can write her name on the ballot.

* * *

><p>Beverly, Dawn, Staci and Cameron are in their homeroom classes, and they were discussing the upcoming election. "I think it is a brilliant idea that you are up for elections B. Your parents would be so proud of you," Cameron congratulated.<p>

The overweight man just shook his head, still emotional from that entire situation, "I did nothing to impress them. I never even spoke to them for the last 5-6 years of their lives. I only got fatter, did not do anything productive, still have no job, I did not get the good grades last year, and I am just...Still get worked up over it. What are you doing for the Environment club Dawn?"

"I don't know Beverly. From what I have seen, many people are not interested in a club about environment. I will need to do some major advertising if I want to do something big, but I do need to find a job, so...I do not know. I really hope you win Beverly. There is Ella, who is sweet, but I do not see her doing too well in Politics, as it is not the career for her. And from what have seen of Suga, ...well...I do not want to be mean...I...I don't want..."

"She is a complete rude, gutter mess?" Cameron lightly finished Dawn's sentence with no ease, "But you did sign the ballot to enter yourself in the election, correct?"

The previously silent man nodded his head, "I am starting to come up with some ideas that I would need to bring up to get people to vote for me. An issue I did realize is that there is a lack of academic extra curricular teams. There are a lot of athletic teams, and a few other things, but it ignores the other students completely. I could bring up environmentalism in my campaign. Would you both like to be my assistants for the election?"

Dawn smiled, "I would love to Beverly. I want to help you succeed, and this will be new for you and I."

* * *

><p>It is lunch time, and Staci managed to convince the principal with no ease that a NewspaperJournalism club was a necessity, so she had a meeting with many people showing up. Sam, Ella, Beardo, Leonard, Samey, Topher, and a few others were at the meeting, with Staci clearing her throat to speak, "Well, as I was told by the principal, Pahkitew Secondary School has never had a Newspaper club, and I managed to convince him to start one. I am liking the turnout of this. So, Wawanakwa had a Newspaper club for 80 years, and since it blew up, we have it here. The last Head Journalist, and my good friend Sierra taught me everything that I would need to know, and..."

Staci continued to speak and ramble, causing no one to listen to her. Topher slid his arm around Samey's waist, and started whispering in her ear, "I knew that you would like this. Soon enough, yours truly will be the secondary leader, and we can come here to have a few romantic rendez vous. My ex told me that this Staci girl can never step away from the fast food restaurants after school, so this place will be mine. You look so good today."

Samey started to giggle nervously, especially with his other hand caressing her exposed upper thigh, "Oh my gosh Topher. That sounds so...risque. You are always one to keep things interesting, so I can tell that you love me."

Dakota struts into the room, with her pink Gucci sunglasses, Gucci purse, tight booty shorts, and a crop top, causing all eyes to be on her. "Hey Dawn, and those other people. Sam, I am noticing the muscle starting to show," she greeted before noticing Topher and Samey, only causing the fame monger to smirk. She went to sit on Topher's lap, and wrap her arms around his neck, which caused many to look at her weirdly, and Samey start to grow red, "You're looking really good my friend Tophy. I never knew you and your friend were into journalism."

Staci could not believe that this girl entered her club, and clearly wanting to stir trouble, "From what your ex told me, you and no one in your family has ever been interested in journalism Dakota."

The insecure girl twirled the ring on her right finger, explaining proudly to the girl siting on her man's lap, "Topher is my boyfriend."

Dakota could not help but cackle, "Oh my gosh, really Topher? I never knew you were into plain janes. And Staci, my UBER famous father has paparazzi following him, and he would actually send me to his PR team to babysit me, so I know about journalism."

"I can say the same thing about you dating plain cains as well Dakota," he ex replied, pointing directly at Sam.

The fame monger rolled her eyes, "Anyways, I am here so I can be the leader and head journalist of the journalist club."

Staci had to jerk her neck back, and felt tense, knowing Dakota was challenging her, "I am the head journalist. Our last journalist Sierra gave me the job to be head journalist. I am the reason why the principal approved of the Journalism club, so I am the leader. It is already set in stone. I am doubting your motives."

"Well Sierra is not in High School anymore, and we are not in Wawanakwa anymore. I have more experience with Journalism, and I can make things a lot more interesting than you could have."

Sam could not believe his ex girlfriend, "Just stop Dakota, we all know why you are doing this. Remember? Leave Seaside Heights behind us."

Dakota blew Sam off, and continued to lash out at Staci, "Listen. You ruined my relationship and my summer, so I am gonna take over this club, which means so much to you. Don't worry, me being the leader will give you more one to hook up with Sam."

Ella suggested, "How about we do a vote and an election?", which everyone but Dakota and Staci raising their hands up.

Staci could not believe what just transpired, but she knew that she could not get out of this, "Alright, fine. We will figure this out soon."

* * *

><p>Ella was at home, making a bunch of pies and desserts for when the nominations are announced the next day. Her mother was helping her, and took out some pies from the oven, "I have to admit that i am a bit shocked that you are running to be the school prime minister. It is such an un-womanly role. I know that your father is not the most impressed with this choice of yours."<p>

The young woman just continued with her upbeat attitude, as she placed the berries in the uncooked pies, "I know mother, but the world has changed a lot. I am still a very traditional girl, but there is just a sad, somber feeling in the school, and by me running for prime minister and god bless winning, I want my positivity to rub off on the entire school."

The doorbell rang, and her mother announced that she would get the door. "Don't worry Ella. I will get it," The older woman rushed to the door,and smiled when she saw a teen man at her door, and opened it to reveal Dave. "Oh, hello. I think you are the guy my daughter has mentioned time and time again. ELLA, your prince is HERE."

The teen father felt extreme awkward, and entered the house to look for Ella, and rushed to her when he saw her. He pulled out the paper for her to see, "So, here are the posters you asked me to design. Since many call you Snow White, I went with that theme, so I had you dress up in the same uniform, with the crown and all, and the slogan "Vote for Ella for a majestic, Disney-like year is brilliant to describe you and your overall goal for the school."

She went to wash her hands, and cut a piece of pie for both her and Dave to eat, placing them on the table. She sat down, and noticed that he was standing up, "Come on and sit down lovely." When Dave sat beside her, she started to blush, as she has never had a guy she liked entered her home before. She studied the picture, and was mezmerized by it. "I really like this rough copy of it Dave. I am sitting on the throne, and I really like the royal aspect of it. I am very much a princess, since I like feeling special. I really appreciate you handling the posters, especially with all of the drama you are dealing with, and having a 5 week old child."

"I just need a break. There is so much that I still do not know ab out being a parent, and it is not helpful that Sky leaves the child half of the time, and sometimes gives my daughter to MAX for a babysitter. He is such an evil freak. It is so overwhelming. I just need some sort of normalcy in my life. Ever since I got involved with Sky, my world went upside down."

Dave's distress and worry was apparent to her, which caused her to hold his hand, and to assure him, "Do not worry David. Things will work out fine with you, Sky, and the baby. With a smile and a song, all of your issues will come together, and a solution will be found. You are a good man Dave."

* * *

><p>It was lunch time the next day, and everyone was wondering about who is going to be nominated, since the principal refused to let any of the candidates start putting up posters until the nominations are announced. Topher was still a bit miserable, "I should have ran for prime minister. I do not see why you could not let me do it Samey."<p>

She caressed his arm, ad leaned towards him, making sure that Dakota was seeing, "Well, I wanted my man to relax this year. You will get to be it next year. And I know that it would be hard, especially with all of this colossal stuff with the two schools merging. And plus, you are trying out for the football, soccer, and the basketball teams."

Lightning was looking around, and seeing these posters about nominations, "Lightning don't get the purpose of the big deal of these presidential nomination stuff today. Lightning wants the sports signups to be there. Who cares about who will be the president?"

"I see that Lightning is still the only person to be dumber than Samey," Amy threw shade at him, causing Samey to growl in annoyance. "It is the Prime Minister. I just want to see the slander campaigns and the fights that come out of the election stuff."

Anne Maria smirked at the Amy, "Well maybe YOU should have signed up then. I would have LOVED to have seen you get dragged across that floor, and to see you humiliated when you lost."

The principal Josh walked to the podium, and saw a bunch of students follow him into the outer lounge, where he cleared his throat to announce the nominations, "Well, I am surprised with the nominations that I have received for school prime minister. I am overly surprised that there are no grade 12's running for school prime minister. The 3 nominations are...Ella White, Sugar Thompson, and Beverly Hills. One of these 3 will be the prime minister, and the runner up will be the vice prime minister. They will then choose the Senate, aka the student council, and the third place will be the treasurer."

Everyone was silent at the nominations, not knowing how to take it all in. Amy and Topher started to boo, and throw papers at B, astounded that someone from Wawanakwa is running for prime minister at their school. "BOOOOOO. NO WAWANAKWANS FOR PRIME MINISTER. GO AWAAAAYYYYYYY," the two booed in sync.

Anne Maria saw the pie that Ella had her helpers hand out, and grabbed one to throw at Topher and Amy, "BITCHES, WAWANAKWA RULES. WAWANAKWA GON RUN DIS SCHOOL. GO B."

Samey felt a sort of way with Anne Maria attacking her boyfriend, so she grabbed a pie and threw it at her, "Leave him ALONE. You Wawanakwans should not even be here. You have been NOTHING but MEAN to us, which you JUST proved. ELLA OR SUGAR FOR PRIME MINISTER."

Soon enough, there was a food fight that was taking place, and B soon walked off, only to bump into Scott. "Ugh, my bad," he bitterly apologized, before he walked off, only to have Scot grab him.

"Listen. I know you hate me for something that my family did by accident, but I am begging you. PLEASE do not let this go to trial. We do not have the income for this to become a case, and you already have a hand full. Your parents would not want this," the redhead begged, which caused B to twitch, and break out of his grasp.

B was trying not to lose it on Scott, but it was becoming more and more difficult, "Shut. Up. I could not give any less of a FUCK about your situation. Your family killed my family, you and them tried to cover it up, and now you are paying the price. And that is NOT the only reason why I loathe you. Now get out of my way, I have a campaign to run."

As B ran away, Scott yelled at him, "THIS WILL NOT CHANGE ANYTHING. This will NOT bring them back. You will gain NOTHING from this."

* * *

><p>The Newspaper club had another meeting, as they were already working on tomorrow's newspaper, covering the election nominations, with Staci clearly being agitated, "Well, we all know that this feud between the two schools is not settling down anytime soon, but feuds with some people never end."<p>

Beardo could see Staci typing furiously, which made him more worried, "Uh Staci. You know you are just ranting on and on and on. You seem upset. What is the issue?"

"What my issue is, is that some bitter,washed up child star is demanding an election for a club that I founded, and for something that I dedicated my entire life into, only because she is still sour about her breakup with her boyfriend," the family teen ranted, glaring at Dakota.

Sam could feel the tension between the two girls, and it was more awkward since he was in the middle of all of it, "We already have the newspaper for tomorrow. How about we just get this vote over and done with? The longer this issue goes on, the worse things get."

"I agree Sammy poo," Dakota softly spoke, as she blew a kiss to him, and she took out a speech she wrote, "Well, I have always been the one to engage in gossip for my entire life, and I would always write. I would write scripts, poetry, and I am always one to find information, whether it is gossip, or information for a project. I saw my father's PM team, and I could not help but grow intrigued with the entire thing about Journalism. I have had to write positive stories for my father, I was a "source" for countless articles, and I have ghostwritten some blog posts. If i ma elected as leader, I will make things as juicy and as fun as they can be." Dakota gave Topher a wink, and blew a kiss to him, which he caught, and put on his lips, causing Samey to glare at him.

Staci got up, and walked past Dakota, shocking her with her shoulder before she started her speech, "Well my great, great, great, great, great grand father was the head journalist of the main British newspaper back in the 1800s, yah, and he taught all of my relatives after that everything to know about journalism, which eventually ran down to me. If you went to Wawanakwa, or looked at the newspapers and the websites that were up for the past 2 years, you would see my amazing work. I can work with anyone, am a great leader, and I am a really friendly person. I will make sure that you all will be imputing good quality work, and this is my entire life. I would love to be the leader."

Beardo got up, and started passing ripped pieces of papers around for everyone to write, "Well, let's do this vote and let's get it over with, alright?"

Topher let go of Samey's hand, as Dakota started to whisper to him in his ear, "Vote for me, and I will make it worth your while, like I did all of those other times." She bit his ear, and they giggled, causing Samey to look at them, and form a frown in her face.

"Can you back off Dakota? You are really looking like a whore," she spat out, causing many to look at her.

Topher looked at Samey in disappointment, "Samey behave. She is just kidding around." The two of them soon wrote down their vote, and put it in the hat that Beardo was passing around.

Sam could not believe the arrogance of Topher, and felt himself grow more and more mad, "You would think a man would have more respect for women. I cannot believe you have to stoop so low to make me jealous Dakota."

"She is still bitter about the kiss we shared, and overreacted. Her loss, and it only proved that she did not deserve you. The entire point of that trip to Jersey was for her to find acting gigs, but she put that off to fight with us. So sad," chimed Staci, as she put on a fake frown, which Dakota rolled her eyes at.

Beardo got up, and started to add up all of the votes, before revealing them to everyone, "Well, it was really close, but by 1 vote, our Newspaper leader is...DAKOTA. Congratulations."

As everyone clapped, Dakota could see Staci staring at her, only causing Dakota to blow a kiss to her. Staci was crumbled from Dakota willing to take away everything that was important to her. Both knew that this is the only the beginning of their issues though. The fame monger got up to thank everyone, "Oh my GOSH, this is so awesome. THANK YOU ALL. WOOHOO."

* * *

><p>Dave was at his locker, and was approached by an excited Ella, "Hey Dave. I just wanted to thank you for all of the help you did with the posters. I really appreciate it. Everyone loves them."<p>

He blew it off as it was not a big deal, "It was no problem. I needed a break from all of the baby issues, and the custody battle, and from work. I really like drawing, and I felt like I owed you a favor from all of the stuff from last year."

"You did not bother me. I appreciate it that you were honest with me about not feeling the same way that I did. It is better you told me than lead me on. am so sorry that you and Sky are going through so much. How is the baby by the way?" she asked, as she placed her hand on his arm.

As soon as Nakoma was mentioned, Dave smiled, "Well, she is doing brilliant. For the first time, I looked after her just by myself a few days ago, and it was gross at first. Puking all over me, peeing all over me, but once I got things handled, and the germs out of the way, I enjoyed it. I wish I could see her more, but Sky hands the baby to that purple haired freak Max to babysit."

An idea came up in her head, "I want to do something for you. How about we go out to dinner. It is the least I can do for the posters. You deserve a social life as well David."

"I do...somewhat...have a social life. If you do take me to dinner, it has to be a place that is not as dirty and run down of a place like Wendy's, Burger King, and McDonalds. The amount of people that get sick there is disgusting, and I heard that they do not even clean and cook the food properly."

The girl dressed in pink felt a bit nauseous from his last sentence, but soon got over it, "Wow, that was nasty. I will pay to take you out to one of the most divine restaurants in town. I will pay for it. When are you available?"

Dave could not help but shake his head, "No, I will pay. I was a jerk to you last year, so I will put in the money for this...not date, but an...outing. You are a princess, in your own way. This will be fun, just to eat some nice food. I am available any day you want to. Now I really need to go. See you later."

"Bye David."

Sugar was hiding behind the lockers, writing down and taking pictures of the conversation that took place, and when Ella and Dave left, she grabbed the newspaper, and saw the phone number to contact them at, which she soon dialed. Staci's voice is soon heard, "Hello? Who is this, and why are you calling?"

The pageant girl could not help but speak in excitement, "It is Sugar, and I got a story that would be UTTERLY it in the gossip rags. We all know about Dave and Sky having a baby and whatnot, but he is not spending any time with her because he is spending all of his time with Ella. And Dave spends all of his money in Ella instead of the child, which is why Sky is mad at him. He abandons his child to be with that bitch Ella, and I have the photos and conversations. Apparently Sky wants full custody, because Ella is trying to teal Dave from her baby."

"Ooh, this is mighty juicy. but you are going to need to send me the proof or show me the proof in person. This is the perfect story to put the newspaper club on the map. Can you get some of hose custody filings, and follow them around for more confirmation?" Staci asked.

"Of course I can. And do NOT say that I told you this story, or else I will have a tractor run you over. Bye," the pageant girl hung up, before she skipped her way across the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, we know that the Staci and Dakota conflict is very much still going strong, and Dakota is starting issues with Samey as well. <strong>

**You saw a lot of the "losers" in this chapter, and learnt quite a bit about Sugar, who is ready to take Ella down. Did she go overboard with using a baby to slander Ella? How will this election go? Will the feud between Wawanakwa and Pahkitew ever end.**

**You will be seeing a lot of the jocks...I mean future jocks in the next chapter.**


	3. Sports Tryouts

Scott was enjoying a nice slumber, before he was literally pulled out of his bed by his excited, gigantic half brother, "Come on Scott. Today is the basketball tryouts." Scott did not even get the time to cover himself, since he slept in only his underwear, with Rodney throwing on a bunch of clothes on him to wear, and dragging him down the stairs.

"Woah, woah, woah. Will you chill down with all of that please? I never said that I was going to try out for basketball. And how in the hell did you even enter my house anyways?" The stoner grumbled, as he was literally dragged down the stairs. "Can you at least grab my mouthwash?"

Rodney dragged them outside of the house as he got their bags. Somehow, he saw Lightning driving a car, waiting for them at the front of his house, with the obnoxious Topher in the passenger seat. Scott tapped Topher's shoulder, "Back seat loser. You ain't even supposed to be driving with the 4 of us. You don't have a G2 yet."

The dirty blonde teen hopped into the back seat, as he was coughing, "Ugh, dude. You have a really bad breath Scott."

Rodney tossed his brother the mouthwash, which he gargled at, where Lightning could not help but brag at his new car, "Pops got Lightning a sha-new car last week, since Lightning told him he got my G2, which Lightning really won't get for another 2 months. Lightning wanna have car sex. Let's SHA-GO TO TRYOUTS. WOOHOOO." He soon drove off in a fast speed.

* * *

><p>Shawn, Sam, and Brick were eagerly in the change room, with there being a lot of tension between the three of them. Shawn was still getting used to the merge of the high schools, and knew hat him and Brick were not the closest, "Well...uh...this is weird. I am with the man, who is...engaged...to my girlfriend, and...the guy that...told everyone of this? I am only doing this so I can see Jasmine more, since she likes sports. I really hope that you find a way out of this Brick."<p>

"I will. I do not know why you have to constantly bring this up. I know what I am doing Shawn. It is like you see me as the enemy, but believe this when I say that I do not want Jasmine. Can we just drop this matter?" Brick asked uncomfortably, as he was tying his shoes.

Sam was overly excited, as he never tried out for a team before, "Well you two are taking too long, but I am ready to go out there. You can deal with Brick's issues that he gets himself into later. We need to go to the gym." The three of them exited the change rooms, and went into the gym to see Lightning, Rodney, and Topher doing their basketball drills with ease, and Scot doing them without a care, and less enthusiastically.

As soon as the black laid his eyes on Brick, he knew in that instant that he was going to do anything he can to make sure he does not make it on any of these teams. He aggressively threw the ball at the unaware Brick, yelling as too late. "UNIBROW. DO SOME DRILLS WITH ME!" Thus, the ball ended up completely whacking him in the face, with Brick falling to the floor.

The aspiring militant got up, and could not help but growl in pain. "I thought you had more coordination than that Lightning. Unless that was down on purpose, which you should be ashamed of if that is true." He complained as Shawn and Sam helped him up. He soon went to walk across the court to grab a ball, only to be tripped by the same jock.

"Oops, Lightning's bad. Not really. It is pathetic how non athletes are trying out for basketball, but it does make sense. Brick wants to be Lightning. Sleeps with the same girl, gets the same job, signs up to the same teams. Give it up already." Lightning bragged, before running to shoot a ball.

Topher and Rodney were playing together, as the dirty blonde was dribbling the ball, with the muscular redhead being in the defensive position, "So, big boy. Are you worried about Amy's ex being at the same school? I mean, she never even glanced at you for years, and now when you finally get her, this man that she dated for years comes back."

"Rodney knows that Amy is in love with him. That Lightning guy ain't all that. I am a lot stronger than him, so Amy has to like me more." The redhead calmly stated, as he stole the ball from Topher.

Scarlett and Max were sitting on the bleachers right beside the coach. The little man could not help but complain, "Ugh. Why did we have to come to this FOUL part of the school. These men are pathetic. Why waste so much time on sports, when there is so much EVIL to do?"

"I wonder why I even hang out with you. I told you earlier that if you wanted a ride today, we are going to had to leave early because my parents had to drop off Sam, and they would go right to work after. I can already tell who are going to be the stars of this team. The coach cannot keep his eyes off of Lightning, Rodney, Topher, and surprisingly Shawn. Rodney's half brother Scott is clearly here because he was for ex to and has no friends, and Brick is too scared of if Lightning will start something with him to perform well. Either way, it is brilliant to watch a catastrophe be all before your very own eyes." Scarlet explained dutifully.

* * *

><p>Jo was in her Health and Fitness class, with her class being in the weight room. She was bench pressing vigorously, knowing that she needed to tone her body more, "Seventy eight, seventy nine, eighty. Eighty one, eighty-two, eighty-three, eighty-four."<p>

The gym teacher walked over to Jo, and could not help but be impressed "Wow, Joanna is it? I am impressed. I have never seen a woman bench and work out like you do. Too bad that there are no girls athletic teams."

"WHAT?" Jasmine yelled, as she got up and walked over to the teacher in a panic, "What do you mean? All of the sporting teams for us girls were cut? I was going to be the volleyball star!"

Jo had to put her bench press back on the handle, getting up from the news, "Oh my gosh. This school has no female teams? I was gonna try out and whip the floor with everyone, especially Miss. Aussie over here. So there is literally nothing for females to sign up for when it comes to athletics?"

"Wellllllllll, there IS the cheer leading squad, but otherwise, there is nothing for the girls this year," the teacher admitted, causing the two tomboys to groan. The teacher continued to explain to them, "I am so sorry you two. Jasmine, you were our star athlete last year, and I have hard great things from the old Wawanakwa coaches. Just try it out. I can give you two pom poms."

"I CANNOT be a fucking CHEERLEADER with all of those tramps over there. I am an amazon, not a cheerleader!" The take-no-prisoners jockette complained.

Amy got up, and walked up to the two tall woman, not liking how they were laughing at cheer leading. "Oh my gosh. I cannot believe that these manly looking bum bitches have the NERVE to speak about cheer-leading the way they are. MAYBE you two would get hotter men if you were a cheerleader. It is no wonder why my sister hangs out with this butch ass bitch."

"Amy I have told you this countless times ya bloody galah, I am not the one to start things with, and I said nothing about cheer leading. I am not the one you will walk over, like your sister," the Australian woman warned, before finishing her sentence, "I am actually going to sign up though."

All of the women in the gym gasped, only for Samey to run up to her to squeal, "EEEEEEE. It would be so cool for us to be cheer leading BFFs together. Our boyfriends are the athletes, and we are the cheer leader girlfriends. We can go on jock double dates as well. This is so awesome. I finally have a friend on the squad."

"Oh my goodness. I bet the next thing that'll happen is Jo signing up to be a cheerleader." Dakota chuckled.

Jo definitely had a look of thought and a strained look on her face, as she was completely thinking about her options, speaking aloud, "Well, if I need to get a scholarship for next year, then I need to sign up for some stuff this year, and if cheer-leading is the only option, than I am guessing that I am stuck with this than as well. But me as a cheerleader? That is so demeaning, and I would be one of those harlots that I make fun of. What to do, what to do."

* * *

><p>Amy and Samey walked up to the door, and the former glared at the latter, who was carrying a bunch of her bags. "Hurry the hell up Spareamy. You are so useless. It does not take that long to carry our bags here. I told you that you should have worked up more, so you would have had the stamina to walk from the car to the door and not be out of breath."<p>

"Well it would be nice if you had to carry both of our stuff for once, instead of your shallow head only." Samey bitterly commented. She could not help but roll her eyes as to whose house they are at, I do not even know why we are here."

She knocked on the door, chanting loudly, "LIGHTNING. Come OUTTTTT."

The African American man bolted to the door, and opened it, only to roll his eye sat seeing the twins at his door, "What do you two want? Neither of you have been here since Amy and Lightning had dated. Lightning has more important people to deal with than you two."

The twins bolted in the room, to see Scott and Rodney chowing down on the food in the house. Rodney bolted up and went to hug Amy, "Hey Amy. You are looking rather exquisite today. I hope that we become the couple of the year." He could not help but hold onto Amy tighter, as Lightning walked up to both of them.

"Whatever Rodney, Tell me something that I don't know," The twin with the mole complained, before pushing him off, and grabbing Lightning's hand, pulling him to his living room, "I need to speak to you privately."

His cockiness grew, as the tone of her voice had a lot of softness to it, "Lightning knows what you want. You want the Thunderbolt down south. Remember the first time we did it to one another?", which Rodney heard his statement.

They sat down, as she could not help but giggle, "Yeah, yeah. We already know how we had the roughest sex out there, but that is not what I came here to talk about. I actually came to speak to you about your new girlfriend...that melting spray tan bottle Anne Maria. Apparently she wants to be a cheerleader."

"Wh...what? Anne...a cheerleader...bahahaha," Lightning laughed, thinking that the idea is completely ridiculous.

Scott, Samey, and Rodney were overhearing the conversation, and the twin was completely disgusted. "I cannot believe that she would shamelessly flirt with her first love in front of her new boyfriend. I thought she was over him when she dumped him."

"Wait, woah. Muscles...and Bitch dated? First loves? While I was never always friends with Lightning, I have known him for quite a few years, and never heard anything about a girlfriend." Scott spoke, completely shocked.

"Well, our families have known one another since they were children. Our mother and his mother were BFFs, and so were our fathers. When we were younger, we saw Lightning almost every single day. Amy and Lightning hoked up at an event, and dated for about 2 years. Everyone thought they would get married. They were so happy with one another. "Samey explained in a monotone voice.

Rodney could not help but feel crushed and a bit defeated, especially with the casual way the two were speaking, "That...that can't be true. Well...Amy is with me, and she will never be back with him, right? That man better stay away from her."

"You have nothing to worry about. He is dating Anne Maria," Scott told his half brother.

Lightning and Amy soon emerged out of the living room, with him chuckling, "Lightning will definitely tell his girl to not have big expectations. Forgot how much of a wise-cracking chick you were Amy."

"You know, you can always come back here. There is no need for things to be so...awkward since the breakup. I am sure Rodney won't mind you coming over more often, right, friend?" She spoke, looking at the peeved off Rodney glaring at Lightning, liking the tension and the animosity her boyfriend was having for her ex.

* * *

><p>Everyone was in their home-room classes, and the men who tried out for the basketball team were all checking online to see if they made the team. Brick was sitting with Shawn, and both were really eager to see the results, "I hope that my zombie-ass-kicking-basketball skills got me on the team."<p>

"Uh Shawn, that does not really make sense, but I am really worried about not making the team. Lightning kept on sabotaging me and starting stuff with me during the entire tryouts," Brick worried and complained, before looking at Jo, "I think he is still mad about what happened with the three of us in the summer. I just want to move on. Can you do something?"

Jo only rolled her eyes from his demand. "Ugh, are you kidding me. I have to deal with that giant over there trying to start shit with me, and this dumbass engagement you got yourself with her, and now you want me to ask favors? Suck it up and beat Muscle-head's ass already. I have bigger stuff to worry about...I am...considering becoming a cheerleader."

Brick's face was frozen, but his cheeks was growing from restraining his laughter, and was about to burst out, before he heard Shawn's cheering. "WOOHOO. I am in the Basketball team. So are you dude."

Jasmine could not help but run up to hug and kiss her boyfriend, "Aww, I am so proud of you chap. And if things work out, I can be your cheerleader girlfriend!" which only caused him to widen his eyes in shock, "I know it is shocking, but it is only because there are no other girls programs."

Lightning was cheering from the other side of the classroom, high fiving Scott and Sam, "We made it bros. You made it Sam, though you are only there to fill the last spot. But it is BULLSHIT that that unibrowed annoyance bitchass Brick made it. If he tries out for football Lightning will sha-make sure that he does not sha-make it. Scott, you should try out as well."

"No way Protein Powder. I already tried out for the basketball team, and somehow made it, and I did that as a favor. There is NO way that I am going to sign up to be tackled down by a bunch of men in tights," the bitter redhead complained.

Sam pointed out to him in a nonchalant matter, "Well, you are a lot more bitter than you ever have been. The girl that you were dating cheated on you with her older ex, and then you have B who is preparing to sue you and your entire family, and now your brother goes to school with you, and-" to only be cut off.

"No need for the reminder doofus."

Topher was winking at Dakota, who was giggling at him, and winking at him back, "Ain't she something Rod?"

The huge guy was only shaking his head, "I thought that you were going to focus on the drama club and your sports this year, not girls. We just made it to the basketball team."

"I am not doing anything wrong Rodney. There is...nothing going on with Dakota and I. I can have it all," he half-heartedly said.

* * *

><p>It is Football tryouts, and the men are doing a drill, "HUT!", Topher yelled, before he passed the ball under him to Scott, and started running.<p>

The redhead was not even feeling the entire thing, and complaining the entire time. "I did not want to... DO THIS LIGHTNING AND SAM," he yelled, as he threw the ball to Brick.

The military trainee caught the ball, and made his way through everyone. The adrenaline was going through the teen, and the feeling of getting an athletic rush was a breeze. "WOOHOOO. This feels AWESOME," he shouted aloud, as he felt like he was on the to of the world. Suddenly, a dark-skinned, muscular lad a devilish smirk and grin on his face, as he ran towards Brick.

Lightning was running to Brick like he was a cheetah, and could not help but brag. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN BRICK!" Was heard right before he tackled him brutally to the floor, and started throttling his neck. He did not want to let go, and felt a sense of victory come over him, only for everyone to pull him off, "YEEAAAAHHHH. Take that SON. You just got OWNED. Get the FUCK outta this field with your PUNKASS."

Scott had to pull him away from Brick, growling in his ear, "What the FUCK is WRONG with you? Choking him?" only for Lightning to continue to smile.

The coach walked up to the two of them, and started yelling at them, "WHAT was that? Listen, WHATEVER THE FUCK that was, needs to STOP. Do NOT involve some SHIT LIKE THAT in MY field. GO ON A BREAK."

The men went to their separate quarters, only for Brick to continue to complain, "I am so sick and tired of Lightning being mean to me. I do NOT WANT to have to end up fighting him, but I am not the one to be intimidated by him. No one takes him seriously."

Dakota was watching from the sidelines all on her own, and could not keep her eyes away when Topher took off his shirt, to reveal his fit, but lean upper body; his tan skin glistening from the sweat all over his pectorals and abs. He saw her look at him, and could not help but wink, as he walked over to her. "Hello Dakota. Why are you here all by yourself? I thought your entourage would be here with you."

"Entourage, that is something. Anne Maria is off to getting some makeup before she tries out for cheer leafing. Anyways, I do not know why you even care, after the way you dumped me." She added, trying not to look at him as he sat closer and closer to her.

He could see that she is melting down her walls after their horrible breakup, "I know...that we kissed right before school started, and now...I have a girlfriend. Whatever we have...it is done, alright. I know that it hurts, but...that was in the past."

Dakota did not even care, as she started to walk up to her ex boyfriend Sam, mesmerized with how well he did. "Hey Sam. I just wanted to say that you did really well. All of that exercising that you did with...that woman, it really paid off. I still...still hope that we can be friends."

"Wow, thanks Dakota. That really means a lot coming from you. just wanted to do something for myself. After that entire beach spectacle early in the summer, I really needed to improve myself. You...you are looking good too," the gamer stammered, extremely nervous.

"You are looking good too Sam. You have gotten a lot thinner, and you look taller too. The best I have ever seen you look, and you looked good before," she complimented, with a flirtatious tone in her voice.

Both of them started to blush and stand there in uncomfortable silence, before Shawn yelled through the bullhorn, "BREAK OVER. EVERYONE COME BACK."

* * *

><p>Amy was leading the team, and all of them were doing a routine that she created, "PAHKITEW MASKWAK. PAHKITEW KINOSEWAK. We are the Bears, we are the Salmon, and we bring the meaty, sassy GOODNESS. GOOOO PAHKITEW. I want you ladies to do that on your own, if any of you are competent." Amy soon sat down, and watched Anne Maria, Dakota, Samey, Sky, Jasmine, and a few others perform.<p>

The other girls repeated the cheer, as they swung over their pom poms. Amy was analyzing each and every single girl, and could tell that Sky had moves, as she had great balance, was doing back flips, and was doing the splits as she said the pattern. Dakota was overly cheery, which was what is needed on the club, and she definitely had the look and the moves and the physique for a cheerleader. Jasmine was really tall, but she was an athletic beast, and definitely knows how to sway those his and use those long legs for use. Something in her was annoyed with Anne Maria and Samey (though they were doing fine on their own right), "Everybody take a break...but Spareamy and Miss. Orange over here."

"Bitch, I ain't in NO MOOD for insults right now. I will get frank with you RIGHT NOW," Anne Maria ranted, but prepared for herself.

Amy had to smirk at Lightning's partner and wanted to come up with the cruelest thing possible, "I want the two of you to do backflips for 5 minutes straight. GO."

Samey could not help but grunt, "You are RIDICULOUS," but carried on. The two girls first started their backflips well, and had the perfect agility, but they were getting tired as the minutes went on, and their hands went sore.

Amy yelled at them, "HURRY IT UP YOU LOSERS."

"Man, she is brutal-er than ever," Sky complained, as she was creating a formula bottle for her child. Jasmine could not help but shake her head in agreement.

"Can...can we finish this..." Anne Maria slurred out, as she was getting more and more dizzy with doing backflips.

Jo was adjusting the cheer leading uniform that she was given for the tryouts, and walked over in the gym, with all eyes on the tomboy. Samey and Anne Maria fell flat on their asses when they noticed the amazon walk into the tryouts, in a mini-skirt and a belly top. This is the most uncomfortable that Jo has ever felt, and could tell that people were snickering, which it of course was Anne Maria. "SHUT UP POOFHEAD. Anyways, I am here...as a last resort for a scholarship. I want to become a cheerleader...Lets just get this over with."

"This will be mighty interesting to watch." Jasmine commented, with Sky nodding in agreement.

Amy was smirking, knowing that this will be a failure, "Show us what you got. And please do not try to embarrass your butch self too much."

Jo would not admit to anyone that she was extremely nervous, but took a breath in, and started her cheer, shaking her arms and hands all over the place with the pom poms, and swaying her hips, "Wawanakwa was the school, before it was burned down for being uncool. I personally think that a Pahkitew loser burnt it down, because they know that compared to Wawanakwa, they will all drown. You two twins claim to be so different, but you're really so similar, probably screwing the same guy. Oh wait, that is not Amy, I meant Dakota, but still, Samey still likes to share her guys. Teen mom over here is too busy with cheer leading and smuggling a hot athlete than spending time with her daughter, touché. Jasmine is a complete joke; has a fiancé and a boyfriend, and her fake accent gives away that she's from Africa rather than Australia. And Ho Maria, Ho Maria is a completely pathetic case. A slut whose jealous of her sister, and clearly went to Mexico to get lumpy breasts and ass surgery. GOOOOO CHEERLEADING."

None of the women were impressed with the cheer, but had to admit that Jo was not bad, "Anything else Joey? Backflips, frontflips, splits, anything?"

The jockette threw the pom poms at them, and started doing cartwheels all across the gym with no ease, before switching to doing front flips, and then switching to handstands. The other girls were completely speechless from Jo's flexibility. Jo then stood up, to only do a series of backflips, and eventually landed in the splits.


	4. Family findings, Baby education & drama

**Author`s Note**

**Well, just in case anyone is confused about the timeline of this story, it is mid-September of 2014, and that all of them are in Grade 11. I am thinking that every 8-10 chapters will be a month in the story. Now onto the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Dawn was moving a few boxes to the front door, as she was moving in a few days. The door rang, and she ran to the door, to see Zoey, and Sky with a baby at the door. She opened it with no ease, and greeted them, "Hello Zoey, and Hello Sky. I was going to meet you two at the park. I did not want you to see my house like this."<p>

"You are moving Dawn? You never told me that. I have been so consumed with my issues, that I ignored yours. How are you doing?" Zoey asked, as she ran to hug the clearly distraught girl.

The three girls sat at the bench, and Dawn soon vented to them, "I...everything is falling apart. My parents are becoming more strained because of this moving issue, and them getting fired from their jobs. I know that I seem like the peaceful one, and that everything is fine with me, but...I can't even hold it together. Enough about me. How are the two of you?"

Sky first wanted to apologize, "Sorry for bringing Nakoma with us without telling you. I had no one else to watch her, and Dave cancelled babysitting her to...go out with a friend, but I think it is Ella. He has been so shady and vague to me, and it is irritating me. I hear people whispering about me constantly, and being the teen parent that everyone makes fun of."

Dawn looked at both women having a sense of discomfort, with Zoey constantly shifting every single second, and adjusting her shirt and pants. "Zoey, are you alright?"

"No, no I am not Dawn. I have barely spoken to Mike since school started, and Cameron has been spending his time at some Science club. I feel like I am going through this all alone. Everyone is looking at me weirdly, and my clothes do not even fit me anymore. I need to go shopping, but I have no money. I heard Dakota and Anne Maria laughing at me about my tightening clothes yesterday."

A bunch of yelling was heard from upstairs, which was clearly Dawn's parents, "I have been TRYING to save this house for YEARS, but YOU have not made this ANY EASIER. I KNEW we should have done things differently."

"WHERE are we going to go Zephyr? We have NO HOME, and I have been trying to find shelters for us to live at. You have been IMPOSSIBLE for the last few months. We are IN THIS predicament because of you."

After hearing her parents argue incessantly, Dawn was just completely worn out, and grabbed the girls hands, as they went for the door, "Let's go shopping. I do not want to hear their constant arguing right now."

* * *

><p>Dave and Mike were at the library, and on the computers. Mike looked over to see that instead of working on their project, Dave was working on Ella's campaign, "Uh, Dave. I thought we were here to finish our law project. We should be finding the defenses that we can use in Canadian Law. What is up with you being so obsessed with this campaign?"<p>

"I am only doing a favor, and I am not doing her entire campaign. I am only decorating the posters, making the logos for her campaign buttons, and apparently she wants me to coach her on what to wear and stuff, but I refused. We are going to dinner later," the teen father told him without taking his eyes from the computer screen, and his fingers from the mouse.

Mike was genuinely shocked by the news, especially because he has heard what is going around about him, "A date? Don't you already know what people are saying about you two?"

"What are they saying that can be worse than Sky apparently lying to me about being the father of my kid?"

The scrawny kid explained to him, "Well, people are saying that...um... you are a deadbeat father because you are too busy with Ella, you are spending the money that you make from work on her instead of your child. Oh, and I also heard that when you and Sky were finding out about the custody of the child, Ella forced you to give Sky full custody, so you could find a way to abandon the child, and not have any legal ties to her. Anyways, we really need to get onto our homework..." and tried to move on, knowing that it was a weird conversation.

The neat freak was clearly growing more and more annoyed, as he ran his hands through his hair, "I am so overwhelmed. I try to go spend time with the baby, but Sky refuses. I work to give her money, but it is not enough. I help with Ella with her campaign because Sky is doing gymnastics AND cheer leading, and hands off my kid to Max to babysit. What am I supposed to do? Anyways, how are you dealing with your former friend and girlfriend having a baby? How are you dealing with that?"

Mike could not help but let out an irritated groan, "I am annoyed and frustrated. Cameron has been conveniently booking them all of these appointments, only for me to find out that they have been doing the things that the three of us would do, but without me. I have not spent alone time with her since...we were in new Jersey. She is never around at lunch, or when it is us 2, Cameron sits down with us, and it ruins everything. I want to go to a parenting class with her, but she never tells me the information."

"Just come with me for the next parenting meeting. I am sure she won't mind being surprised."

"Are you sure it is a good idea?"

"I am sure."

* * *

><p>B was looking through a bunch of papers, and heard a knock on his room door, "Come in."<p>

Cameron entered his room, and sat beside him, "Hey B. What is up? I have to say that it is nice to have the weekend off. I am not working, don't have any parenting classes from what I know of. I am so overwhelmed. How is this campaign of yours?"

"I have been focusing on it for a bit, but I am also dealing with the legal handlings of this lawsuit I am about to have with Scott and his family. I was going through my father's filings that was in the box that I packed when moving out, and I found something interesting," the mechanic genius revealed, as he handed Cameron the paper.

He soon studied it, and realized it is an inheritance, "It is an inheritance from your father. So you receive all of this, since everyone else is gone?", and as he read more, he gasped at a name he saw, "Why is Beardo on your inheritance? It says he is your father's son."

B quickly grabbed back sheet, and read it even more, to definitely see his name, "He is on the inheritance, and is...apparently my brother. Why did my father never mention this? I...this means that I have...a sibling; a living sibling. I need to speak to him now," and got up to leave, only for Cameron to rush to the door.

"Wait Beverly. You need to find out more information on this. And besides, dropping this on Beardo is going to take a lot of explanations, and a lot for him to sink in, and he is going to need answers. Answers that you don't have. Just...get more into. You might need to speak to your distant relatives."

* * *

><p>Dave and Ella had decided to go to a restaurant, and were sitting down, "Why thank you Dave for organizing all of this. I know that you are going through a whole lot with all of the issues with Sky and your precious child, schooling, and helping me design the logos and posters for the election. I have to get ready for election speeches, and the competition is really tough. Enough about me, how are you "<p>

"Well, things have not been easy. I am trying to figure out the custody agreements, and the visitation stuff, and I might as well give up my custody to her, and seem myself as a deadbeat dad. I am not going to get into the legal stuff, but she might use the mental breakdown I had last year."

She squirmed at the memory, "Ooh, that was extremely ugly and unfortunate my dear Dave. I have heard the...disgusting rumors that have been surfacing. I am glad that I have had Leonard and Sugar be there for me." Their food arrived, and both started eating, with her praising the food, "This was a great choice for a restaurant Dave. I like the shrimp quiche."

He looked over, and saw a big blonde woman in a disguise, which he found odd, but those eyes looked familiar to him, "Uh Ella, about Sugar, I do not think you should trust her. She reminds me of those sneaky, deceptive women who will do anything to get what they want, and will destroy another human for their joy, just like my mother did to my father, and Sky did to me."

"But she is a good friend of mine. She has been nothing but nice to me Dave. I know you have a lot of woman insecurities, because of your mother abandoning you and your father, and to find out that Sky had a boyfriend when you two were engaging in an affair, but not all women are like that. I hope you don't think I am like that. What Sky did is wrong, and it is a good thing that you decided that you need to stay away."

Dave could never be shocked with her overly positive, and optimistic view on everything, "Ella, I have heard some of the stuff that she has done, and they are not nice, but if you insist that she is your friend, than I cannot do anything. I needed a break from the child, Sky, my father, and everything. I am glad I spent a lot of my money on this outing with you. You have kept me sane, and is the only person I can speak to, outside of Mike. It is weird how far we have come from when we first met."

Sugar was sitting a row behind them, and was taking her notes, on their conversation, as she had a recorder that was catching their entire conversation. She could not keep a grin of her face, as she was catching more goods on their conversation, and managed to get a few pics too, whispering to herself "By the time I'm done here, Ella's sweet rep will be chucked for good," before diving into her food sloppily.

* * *

><p>Max was babysitting Sky and Dave's kid Nakoma, as he was doing an assignment with Scarlett, Leonard, Beardo, and Staci at the orphanage he lives at, but the baby was continuing to scream in discomfort, which was grating them all, especially Scarlett, "I told you that bringing the infant was a mistake. I get it that we are in a parenting class, but we did not need a real life baby to get this project done."<p>

"And I highly doubt that Sky or Dave want the baby to be out and around random people like this", stated Beardo, who was getting more nervous with a baby that is 5-6 weeks being out like this.

Leonard grabbed his wand, and performed a bunch of tricks on it, "Abrah gaddabrah, zoobity zoo. Lucritous Poucritous, almity galpity POOOOO", throwing a bunch of glitter around, which caused the baby to look around in awe. Leonard soon started playing peek-a-boo with the baby, and both were having a good time, and laughing, "PEEK A BOO. Let me take the baby."

Max gave the child tho the role player, who started to play with the baby, "Thank god I get a break from the baby. I need this paycheck, but evil needs a break as well. So what theme do you want for the project?"

"You really need to stop with the evil stuff Maximillian. I am more evil than you, but I don't need to act like a complete idiot. You have a lot of mamma issues, and you need to work it out, seriously Max. You are so into all of these parenting classes, and babysits because you are desperate for love, but you have this resentment that you consider as evil. It is pathetic," Scarlett whined.

B soon walked up with Dawn, discussing as usual, "When you told me about the news, I had to quickly leave Zoey and Sky to approach you. How are you going to discuss this with him?"

The silent man shrugged, before he walked to the group that were clearly doing some homework, "Hello everyone. What is up?"

"What you are doing Beverly is distracting us from our Parenting project. If there is something that you need to do, please do it later, or take the person separately to do it. We got no work done, and procrastination is not in my family blood," Staci ranted.

"Beardo, can I speak to you?"

The two soon walked separately, and the aspiring beatboxer asked what is up, "So, what is it that you need to speak to me about?"

B did not know how to bring this up to him, so he just outright said it, "I do not know if you know anything about your parentage, but I was looking through some stuff of my dead father's, and apparently you are in...his will. Have you ever met Joseph Jones, my father, and apparently your father?"

"Wait, what? I...I do remember meeting him, like once, but it was a year ago. He told me that he did not find out about me until a few years prior, and was trying to get me out of the home, but I still have my doubts that he is my actual...father. He did tell me that my mother slept around, whoever she is. I put it to bed, because I have never seen or heard of him again, but if this is true, than...it is in your control,"

"Well, I have never heard of you from my family, so I am a bit...shocked by this news. Like you are in his inheritance, and I have to deal with this. So, do we take a paternity test? I can find something of his that is in my old house to use as DNA," the formerly silent man suggested.

Beardo just shrugged, "Whatever you want."

Staci was over with Dawn, and she was listening to the blonde woman explain her issues, "They are fighting more than ever because of this monetary issue. I had to leave the house. My parents are so zen, and to see them arguing like this is...disheartening."

"I have known your family for a long time, and they will get through all of this just fine. Their marriage and bond is extremely strong," she assured Dawn, only to hear her phone ring, and started to mumble the text to herself, which came from Sugar, "Here are all of da juice that II got. I want you to bury that whorish princess, and destroy her campaign. I managed ta get the custody agreements that Dave brought with Ella to their date, and he admitted everything I told you. Have a recording and all. This BETTA be in tomorrow's paper." Staci's smile only grew and grew, as she saw more and more of what Sugar sent her.

Dawn knows her friend all too well, "Staci, I can tell that from the grin you have, there is going to be a lot of trouble. Please consider other's feelings before you do whatever you do, please."

* * *

><p>Mike and Zoey held hands, as they entered their parenting class, with the grin almost impossible to remove from his face, "It is so nice that you took me to one of these classes instead of Cameron. I know that I am not the father, but we are in a serious relationship, and I am sure that I will be around the child. I am glad that Cameron took the mature route on this matter."<p>

Her face became a lot more nervous and somber, because she knows she was dishonest, "I did not tell him about his class. It is just for the ones for the couples that are 4 months pregnant," and they soon sat down.

The teacher smiled to them, and greeted them, "Hello Zoey, and...I am assuming that this is your boyfriend that you have mentioned."

He made his way to shake the teachers hand for a greeting, "Well it has been an emotional rollercoaster, and it is nice to meet you too. I will desperately need some of these classes as well," before moving back to sit with his girlfriend.

The teacher got up and cleared his throat, before he started the class, "Well, this class is specifically for people who are four months old, meaning that you are 13-16 weeks along. You have left the first trimester, and the woman is starting to grow a bump, where it will become noticeable. I want to ask you all what you are going through, and I want the man to also comment on what he notices about his female counterpart."

Mike slowly raised his hand, still a bit overwhelmed with the situation him and Zoey are put into, "I have noticed that Zoey's body is extremely sore, and she is extremely tired. She still throws up a tiny bit, but it is not nearly as much as it was before. She would always complain about her sore breasts and sensitive skin, so I definitely see the mixtures of both trimesters, and the transition from the first to the second."

"Yes Mike, those are some heavy signs of being 4 months pregnant, and this is easily the most enjoyable and one of the easiest times of a pregnancy. I have to ask you this, Zoey, your parents do know about this, right?" the teacher asked.

She nodded her head, "Of course they both know. I told them 2 weeks ago, and I know that there are many that would disown their teen parents, but they are on my side on this. An issue I do have is that all of my clothes are starting to get really tight. I know that it is natural, but it is all of the embarrassing looks I get, and I feel really disgusting, just overall with all of these body changes." and smiled when she saw her boyfriend taking notes.

The teacher handed her a pregnancy food guide book, before explaining to her, "Well, I will definitely say that the food you eat is especially important in this time during your pregnancy. You should really avoid spicy foods, and you need to eat healthy, or your body will feel even more nauseous. Your appetite will pick back up, since in the first trimester, the lack of appetite was prominent, and things will change as your baby is gaining weight."

Mike kissed Zoey's cheek, before assuring her, "Don't worry. I will make this as easy as I can for you, and I know that your family, friends, and even Cameron and his mother will too. You have nothing to worry about."

* * *

><p>It is a Monday, and Sky soon entered the school, and took a newspaper to only see that her and Dave's story is the front paper. The native teenager read through the article, and saw that there was some info on him and Ella, quotes from Dave, and grew extremely furious when she saw documents of her custody agreement in the newspaper, "I...I cannot believe someone would put this out. I am appalled."<p>

She stormed through the halls, and Zoey wobbled over to her, "Hey Sky. Why are you in such a rush? School did not start yet."

"Who runs the newspaper club?"

"Dakota, why?"

"She allowed this...horrendous story that is filled with a bunch of allegations about Dave and Is parenting, and about Ella too, and it has legal documents in it. This stuff was private, and I am disgusted that they used a baby to get more people to read their papers. I am going to look for her," the gymnast stated matter of factly, before giving Zoey the newspaper to read. Soon enough, they saw Dakota alone at her locker, and rushed to her, "Uh, hello Dakota. I need to have a word with you."

The blonde teenager turned around, and saw the two angry women glare at her, "Okay, I do not know what the issue is, but I would appreciate it if we wrap this up as soon as possible. Seriously, what is the issue?"

Zoey finished reading the newspaper and handed it to Dakota, adding her input, "I cannot believe you would do something like that Dakota. You have done many lows, but you have dug up custody agreements, and used a baby for a story? Why would you even accuse Ella of forcing Dave to abandon his kid and to give the money for the kid to her?"

"Wait a minute? I don't know about any of this?" Dakota interjected in confusion, but did not get the chance to take everything before Sky started lashing at her.

"That is SUCH a lie Dakota. You are the leader of this club, so you have control of everything that enters the paper, so you HAD to have known about this. There are such things called morals, and it is clear that you did not use them when you let this...PERSONAL issue be revealed all over the rag mags," she ranted in anger and disappointment, "This is EXTREMELY foul of you Dakota."

The fame monger tried to keep her cool, but it was getting harder and harder to do, "Listen to me, and listen to me clearly. DO NOT accuse me of being a liar. You do not KNOW ME, and I have NO reason to lie. I do not know if Zoey told you a bunch of crap against me to have you start an argument of me, but I will say that I did not write this article, nor did I approve it to be in this paper."

Sky was only getting more and more frustrated with this entire ordeal, and everyone soon looking at them, "Well then WHO WOULD? I know that you were pregnant for a little bit, but you don`t understand how it feels to have everyone coming into school looking at you, making snide and cruel remarks about you and your child, and to constantly have to hear the teachers call you the whore with a child."

Zoey was just shaking her head in utter disgust and disappointment, "This is the thing with her. She is for some reason obsessed with spreading gossip about pregnancies and babies," only to be cut off by her ex-friend.

"SHUT. Up. Shut the fuck up Zoey. Leave Jersey in Jersey. And Sky, who told you about what I went through last year anyways"

"Well Topher was bragging to the entire school about knocking some blonde up at Wawanakwa, and I was one of the few people who realized that it was you because you and him were always seen around one another in public. I thought that entire situation would have made you sympathetic to teen pregnancies, but clearly i was wrong. Just retract the story from all the newspapers."

Staci soon joined the crowd who was watching, and then Dakota soon realized that this was all Staci`s doing, "YOU. YOU were the one who finished up Monday`s paper over the weekend. You need to explain all of this," Dakota pointed at Staci, who only walked away.

"Not my doing," she replied, though she was smirking the entire time, and walking away, with Sugar smirking, knowing that Ella`s reputation is only starting to crumble from the newspaper.

* * *

><p><strong>Author`s Note<strong>

**Well, B and Beardo are potentially brothers, drama about the scandalous Sky and Dave`s legal handlings of their child and rumors to smear Ella`s campaign is running around like crazy; so sad that Dakota took the fall for it. Mike and Zoey are starting to take classes together, and will Cameron find out or get mad if he finds out about Zoey lying about when the pregnancy classes are?**

**The next chapter will be the student election, and will have heavy focus on Shawn, Jasmine, Brick, and Jo. Constructive criticism is welcomed, and I hope you all are enjoying the story**.


	5. Election Day, and Tense Arranged Dinners

It was time for the election questions, and Sugar, B, and Ella were lined up in their podiums, with all but Sugar being a nervous wreck. Sugar decided to go up first, and strutted (placing her crown on her head) t the podium to speak, "HEY YALL. I am Sugar, and I WILL be your new prime minister. What questions do you have for me?"

Topher walked up to the mic that was in front of the audience, and cleared his throat before asking with a sly tone, "Uh...well...since you do not have the best, uh...shape, I am wondering if the Athletics will be something that you would actually put effort into funding?"

"WHAT? Don't you EVER diss a female's weight. Try that again, and I will DRAG YOU down the stairs," she snapped, though realized that she just made a fool of herself, causing her to conduct herself better, "To answer your question, yes, I would invest in the Athletics department, with whoever becomes treasurer. We need those hunky men to do their best. Anyone else?"

Zoey approached the mike, and asked a question, "Well, I have noticed that there is a lack of art programs in this school. Would you change that if you are prime minister?"

Sugar nodded her head, and hmmed in agreement, "Absolutely girl. I am planning on putting on a BROADWAY SCHOOL PLAY when I am prime minister, and a bunch of talent shows. Ooh, and there will DEFINITELY be a pageant or 2...or 3 when I win this. You will have MANY things of the arts to do," before fixing her crown.

The principal than told the candidates and the entire audience, "It will be Ella's turn for a few of you to ask questions to," with the pageant girl glaring and shoving Ella, as she made her way to the podium.

Ella was extremely nervous as she was standing at the podium, and was worried, with what has been going around, "Hello my precious colleagues. I am open for any questions you have about me and this campaign."

Sugar gave Staci a sign, which got her to go to the mic, and asked a question, "Well, Ella, I have a question. From what I have had to study, it seems like you are very irresponsible, and has the teen father Dave, as your sugar daddy. Will you have him run all over you with this position if you are prime minister?"

"Oh, absolutely not. I am not currently dating Dave, and I would never sell myself short to be provided for in that sense. I am capable of being the sole prime minister, while having a very friendly council to work with," she answered in a calm, and sweet manner.

Sugar glared at Leonard, and gave him a threatening sign to get up and to ask a question as well, "Well, Ella, you know that I love your fairy-like spirit, but there was reports that you got a 60 in Civics. How would that make you a good prime minister than?"

Ella could tell that something was off with Leonard stating that, but chose to ignore it, "That is a complete inaccuracy. I know that there is a lot of negative stories about me on the papers, but most of them are not true. I really hope that you all put away the gossip and to get to know me to see that I really do have your best interests at heart."

It was B's turn to walk up to the podium, but his nerves were getting the best of him causing him to think to himself, "This is really scary. Beverly, you signed up for this, and answering a few questions is not a big deal. You need to prove that having a Wawanakwan as school prime minister is a good thing. Just walk there slowly, and don't look at anyone." He made it to the podium, but was too nervous with all of those eyes on him, and started to sweat profoundly, before running off the stage, for no one to be able to see him.

The principal yelled out for B, "BEVERLY, COME BACK. Apparently, that is it for today, since he was not able to be available for questions, and ran out. Vote in the polls to see who you want for Prime Minister. Elections will not be official until 2 days from now."

* * *

><p>Shawn and Jasmine were running into the house, after being covered by a bunch of mud. She reached out to plant her lips on his, and he trailed his hands all over her back, before they split their lips apart, "Woah. I know that we had fun running around and investigating the forest, but your father is going to kill you for looking like a mess. But you have to admit, my zombie hideout is turning out pretty nicely."<p>

Jasmine could not help but giggle, and rushed them up to her room, "We need to change out clothes, or at least shower Shawn. My father would disapprove so much of us looking like this. You go in the shower, while I get you the clothes you left over here."

He was pushed into the washroom, and she quickly took off her dirty clothes, and replaced them with her new house clothes. What the australian woman did not realize is that her father was home. He headed towards her room, and knocked the door, "Jasmine, I need to speak to you about a matter."

"Uh...wait father. I am...uh...doing something," she stuttered, trying to find out a thing to use for a lie and a cover.

"You are a horrible liar my daughter," he commented in an unimpressed tone, before opening the door, and was taken aback by the dirty clothes, and the shower, "Why are you wasting the shower water Jasmine? You know that the hydro here is not as cheap as it is back at Aussie. And why are your clothes dirty?"

The tall teenage woman tried to speak, but did not get the chance, when her boyfriends singing was easily approachable to her father's ears, "Wait! That...thing is in your shower? You have got to be kidding me. I did not move us to Canada for you to have sex with some...mentally insane BUM, who will ditch you for a fucking NON EXISTENT Zombie attack."

"Father, can we please not do this right now? He is right there, and I am in love with him, and nothing you can do will change that. Why don`t you want to see me happy?" She wept sadly, knowing that she was getting overly emotional.

Shawn soon got out of the shower, and put on his spare clothes, as he heard the arguing from the washroom, "I am sorry for the mud in her room. You should blame me for everything that has happened."

Her intimidating father walked over to hover him, and seethed his teeth, "I DO blame you. I DO blame you from distracting her from her schoolwork, and I BLAME YOU for turning her into a naive fool. YOU are the reason why she did so poorly last year, and YOU are the reason why she is making these poor decisions. You are a LUNATIC, and I want you OUT."

"I get it that you hate my zombie conspiracies, and not wanting to enter the military. but I am not a lunatic, and I would prefer it if you do not engage in petty insults. It has grown tiring sir," the teenage boy tried to talk in a calm manner to the man.

The grown man took it as an insult, and walked up to him, "I am a GROWN ASS MAN, and YOU as a MINOR will respect me. Don't you EVER speak to me like that again."

"FATHER. STOP. Just please tell me what you were going to originally tell me," the tall Jasmine angrily demanded, stepping in to create the piece.

He brushed off his clothing and walked to the door, as he announced to them, "There is going to be a dinner here with your fiance and his family. Bust just to be nice, you can invite...whatever that zombie freak is. He can for once see how a loving family acts when they are around one another," before leaving.

* * *

><p>B was in his room, pacing frantically, and was shocked to see Cameron and Beardo enter the room, "Hey Beverly. I wanted to bring Beardo here, because I think you should use a...relative to support you with everything, and...he would not leave me alone, as he was curious about having a new brother."<p>

"I have not had any family in my life before, and I do not want to waste another minute," Beardo interjected.

The quiet man was a bit shocked, but appreciated it nonetheless, "Alright. I need you two to listen to my speech," and both of the teens sat down to listen to him. B cleared his throat, "Hello students of Pahkitew Secondary school. I know that we are still getting used to the two schools combining into one, and there is a lot of organization that needs to be done. We need to be able to co-exist, and we also need to keep up the legacy of this school. If I am elected, I will make sure that the programs in our school will give us a better school average, and all of us to become more educationally prosper-able. We will all be thriving, and will be the true representation of a peaceful, and an honor of trades school."

Cameron could not help but repeatedly clap at the speech, "It is magnificent Beverly. I am sure it will be a lot better than anything Ella or Sugar could have came up with."

"Ella is my friend, and she is not as dumb as you, or others may think," the beat boxer defended his friend, before deciding to be honest with B, "And about the speech, it is good, but you are only talking about the educational stuff. We all know that teens want to have fun, and to talk about school averages is not fun. What about events, dances, etc?"

B was completely frozen, and had no sense of emotion for almost a good minute, "Wow. I forgot about that. I do not even know what I would say for us. What should I say? More dances? I think that there needs to be someone who focuses on the education, and I will be that person. If anything, I will make it up on the spot. I have so much to do."

His little friend looked at B, and could tell that he was definitely stressed out and overwhelmed, putting a hand on his shoulder, "If you want to, you know you can quit, right? You are mourning, still insistent on putting this lawsuit on Scott's family, potentially moving to an orphanage, trying to get a DNA test done, and this. I give you some props for keeping it together B."

* * *

><p>Jo was doing a cheer with the cheer-leading squad early in the morning, and Brick was awaiting her at the bench, as the cheerleaders finished their cheer for practice. "We are as sassy as Salmons,but brutal as Bears. You don't want to f with us. No that you're in the Pahkitew court, you better get sunscreen when you get burned by Pahkitew. GOOOOOO PAHKITEW."<p>

Amy soon demanded, "That was a decent practice. Now scram."

As soon as that was said, Brick ran down to hug his girlfriend (Jo is not calling them that though until the situation with Jasmine is completely killed off), and to coo at her, "You look soooo cute in your little mini skirt and your tank top. You are one of the girliest looking women I have ever seen Joanna. You should have people call you Joanna. Is that makeup I see," taunting her relentlessly.

Jo growled at Brick, and shoved him, "You REALLY need to stop that. You already know how embarrassing it is that I have to be reduced to...this. And this will be one of the only times that you see me wear makeup Brick, so enjoy it while it lasts," rushing to grab her wet rag, and instantly wiping off the makeup from her face.

Jasmine soon approached Brick, and tapped him to get his attention, "Sorry Brick, but I need to speak to you about something. I do not know if you have heard about our parents setting up a dinner for us..."

"They haven't told me that. I wonder why," the teen with the buzzcut responded to her, "Well, I would have thought that they would have stooped this by now, since my parents see Jo come to the house every single day to drop me off and to pick me up."

"I know how you feel. Shawn and I were wandering around in the forest yesterday, and he came to the house to drop me off. I told him to go bathe, and apparently my father was home. When he saw Shawn, he lashed out like an angry little kangaroo. Things have been bad between him and my father for a while now, and my father only did this entire arrangement to keep me away from Shawn. He also invited him to dinner," the australian teen explained somberly, putting her hand on Brick's shoulder.

Even he grinned his teeth nervously from what she told him, "So Shawn is going to be there...that is going to be hell. I feel really sorry for you."

The blonde saw Jasmine's hand on Brick's shoulder, and she instantly walked over, and sent a dirty look, "So, what is up with this hand on the shoulder stuff? I never knew you two were friends."

Brick could tell that things were still tense with Jasmine and Jo, and quickly grabbed Jo's hand to explain things, "Well, our parents organized a dinner that we are coming to, and Shawn is coming as well. I am sure you would not be interested and..." only to be cut off by Brick.

"How about you join us Jo? It would be fun," he offered, only for Jasmine to face palm herself, knowing that things would not go well.

She was definitely considering it, but something about Jasmine's reaction caused her to really like the idea of this dinner, "I'll be there, and definitely not dressed up like this Soggy McGee, and Faux Aussie."

* * *

><p>The election will officially end today, and the three candidates are getting prepared. Sugar's mother Lemon was doing her makeup, as she was giving her a pep talk, "You're almost there Sugar bear. You will continue the family tradition, and you will look good to College professors. you're almost there. Your competition is dim. You will kill it."<p>

Sugar was blushing and her heart was warm from the pep talk, "Thanks mom. I have worked very hard, and did what I had to do to win this. I can feel it in my heart that I am going to win, and own this school. This is better than winning any pageant."

Ella was definitely not confident from how things went yesterday. Not just yesterday, but from the past week and a half, "With a smile and a song, everything can be better, though things are not looking that great. Have faith in your dreams and someday, whatever you wish for, came true."

Her friend Leonard was there supporting her, and patting her on the shoulder, "To be honest, I hope you win. Sugar has not been the same since she went into this election, and I can tell that it is taking a toll on her. You are the friendliest one here, and your decent mark in politics has nothing to do with you not being ready for this. I have my magical glitter that will help you," taking out the bottle of glitter, and sprinkling around her, which she smiled at.

"Thank you Leonard. You are always so optimistic, which I appreciate. You are a good friend," she thanked, as she kissed him on the cheek, which Sugar saw, and glared at them.

B was completely silent while he was observing his two other candidates, picking on the flaws and strengths of them both, when the principal entered the back room, and told them, "It is time for the three of you to walk on the stage, where the school is waiting for you."

Ella, Sugar, and B went to sit at the chairs on the stage, where they saw the entire school in the audience, with these voting devices. The principal went to the podium to explain to them, "Well, it is time for the election. The three candidates will give their short final speeches, which is to convince you students to vote for them. The voting devices you have in your hands gives you the option to vote for which of the three you want as prime minister, as the votes will be tallied on the TV screen, and it will be revealed who is the prime minister of the school for the 2014-2015 school year. Sugar, give your speech first."

She soon walked up, and worked her magic, "As yall know, I am a go getter type of person. I never back down to a challenge, I am witty, and I know what a student needs. We need fun, we need dances, we need talent shows, we need things to encourage high school to be more fun for the students. I will make sure that we are involved as a community, and that we will all thrive. You need a strong person to be in this position, and I am that girl. GO PAHKITEW!" where some of the audience clapped.

Sugar passed Ella, and glared at her, as the smaller woman made it to the podium. She knew that her name has been dragged through the mud thanks to the newspaper and all of the rumors, "I know that there has been a lot of things that have been said about me, and I know that there has been a lot of negativity that has been traveled through these halls about me. I would like to clear up that Dave and I are just friends, and I would never get in the way of him and his baby. It is sad that those rumors are around, but I know that it is not true. About my campaign, I am a very friendly, charismatic, and I am a great multitasker. I am very vocal and I ma very involved with the students in this school. I was a part of the student council and many of the other clubs in the past 2 years, so I am very accessible, and very aware of what this school needs. I would be a great Prime Minister."

Claps were heard from Ella's speech, and she switches places with Beverly. He was extremely nervous, but started his speech, "Well...uh...I am B...and I believe in...uh...A Prime Minister should be smart, educated, and uh..." constantly stuttering when the looks of the thousands of students made him grow more nervous, and back into the silent kid he has been for so long.

He just sat there in silence, before an agitated Scott yelled from the audience, "Get ON WITH IT BEV."

B could not help but growl at Scott, and started to speak up, though was struggling, "I...I think we need to have...more homework to lift up the...school average, and..." instantly getting booed from the mention of more homework, and it was just too much for him to handle, so he rushed back to his seat.

The audience voted, and the principal had the button that would turn on the TV, "The school Prime Minister of Pahkitew Island for the 2014-2015 school year is...", accounting as the TV turned on, revealing the votes to be a tie between Ella and Sugar, shocking everyone, "IT IS A TIE. Your Co-Prime Ministers are Ella and Sugar, with the treasurer being B."

* * *

><p>The dinner at Jasmine's house was interesting to say the least, but not because there was a bunch of noise that was made. Jasmine's father cleared the air, as he wanted to know more about Brick, "Well, I have heard that you went to Military school, correct? That means you must be in really good shape. You seem like you're more toned and muscular than that...Shawn over there."<p>

"Actually mister, I am a black belt in both Karate and Tae Kwon Do, so I am fit too," Shawn interjected with slight annoyance. "I had to train for those zombies."

Jasmine grabbed his hand, and whispered in his ear, "Please don't overdo it. I know what you are trying to do, but my father will only think you're trying to stir trouble."

Her father glared at Shawn, and could not help but reveal his disbelief and irritation with the boyfriend of his daughter, "With those scrawny arms, those bags under your eyes that are black from all of the weed you have been smoking, and your irrationality, I highly doubt that you are even a white belt in any sort of Martial Arts. I am sorry that my daughter insisted on inviting this...menace."

"Wow, this man is a riot," Jo whispered into Brick's ear, as she was trying hard not to laugh.

Brick's mother ate the food, and asked in interest, "So Jasmine, did you cook this? I always wanted Brick to be with a woman that cooks. He needs a perfectly good housewife," making both Jasmine and Jo extremely put off by this, and Brick even choked on his drink.

The young teen cleared out his throat, and eased himself back into having a good air way in his throat, "Sorry about that. My mom is just really funny at times. I know she wants me to marry the perfect woman, but I am...already..." speaking, only to see his mother give him a stern look, "Never mind."

Jo could not believe that he backed down to his mother, and refused to tell her about their relationship, "I am sorry, but this is a bit...weird. I thought Brick was gonna say something, but it is CLEAR that he is too scared to say it, so I will be leaving now. Thanks for the so called lovely dinner," getting up to leave.

Shawn saw how comfortable Brick, his mother, Jasmine and her father were being, and it was slowly starting to bother him, with Jasmine's father joking with Brick, "Well, I can definitely see you moving in this house with Jasmine, and form a bunch of cool little strapping boys that will continue both of our family legacies in the military. Jasmine has dealt with a frog that has been a leach to her and I for too long, and with you, she will have a prince," sending an insult at Shawn.

The zombie obsessed teen could not take it anymore, and had to defend himself, "You know what sir, I am sick and tired of you constantly insulting me. You TREAT your daughter like she is an OBJECT, instead of a human being. You have been told countless times that she does NOT want this, but you continue to TREAT HER like crap. And after working with Brick for a few weeks, I KNOW that he does not want this either."

"WHO are YOU going to come into MY HOUSE and TELL ME about my parenting skills. You would know NOTHING about that, because your parents are NEVER home. You are a DISGRACE."

Jo rushed back into the kitchen to see this argument, with Brick and his mother completely silent. Jasmine had to stop this, "You need to STOP you two. This is embarrassing. We have guests."

"NO Jasmine. I am sick and tired of this man CONSTANTLY disrespecting me, calling me insane because I am interested in zombies, accuse me of the reason why he considers you a failure, when you are FAR from that, and downplaying you like you are some puppet. And I ABSOLUTELY AM questioning your parenting," Shawn yelled, and only continued, "YOU do not have to hear her cry to me on the phone every night about your cruel treatment to her, and how unfair and cold you are. LET HER MAKE her OWN CHOICES."

Jasmine can see her father tense up, and immediately pulled Shawn to the other side of the kitchen. The middle aged man wanted to punch the man., but clenched his arms to keep his composure, only to darkly demand, "GET OUT of my house. And NEVER come back you insane brat. And Jasmine, I never want to see you with him again. You better cut off all ties with him."

"But dad," she begged, only for him to ignore her.

"NO Jasmine. GET OUT ZOMBIE FREAK," he yelled, with Shawn tearing up before he pulled out of Jasmine's grasp, and immediately ran out of the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Well, I do not really know how any of you feel about the story, and I really need to know how I am doing when it comes to my writing. Anyways, the month of September will end in about 2-3 chapters. Follow, favourite, comment, do what you want.**


	6. Party Planning, Sad Drinking

Anne Maria has the entire cheerleading squad (except for Jo and Amy) over at her house, and brought out a bunch of food to the backyard, "HEY GIRLS. I just wanted to bring out food that my paps brought from his restaurant, and since we have been practicing all afternoon, we deserved food," and they all went around to chow on the food.

Jasmine marveled at the delicious food, grabbing a napkin to wipe her mouth, "Thanks Anne Maria. This food is delicious. Cheer practice has been nice without Jo and Amy around."

"Why didn't you invite Amy by the way?" Samey asked, as she ate some food, "Not that I don't mind, because she is a pain. But having a cheer practice, without the head cheerleader."

The girl with the poof signaled Dakota to run into the house with her, causing everyone to think weirdly about what they just did, only for the two friends to come out with a bunch of posters, handing them to the other girls, revealing a flyer of Anne Maria winking, and in a dancing position. Anne Maria enthusiastically explained, "Well, in about a week or whateva, maybe in like 3 days, I will be having a RAD PARTAY in the house. There will be drinking, some smoking, some sexy dancing, some sex, and all of that good stuff. Yall interested?"

"I am in the MOOD for a good party. I need to meet up with some hunks, and to find a man that could take good care of me," Dakota sang song, as she explained her type. "Well, I do like brunettes. Strong build, sexy, windblown hair. I do have a thing for curly redheads, but brunettes are still my thing."

Samey instantly got defensive, and warned the blonde, "You need to stay away from Topher Dakota. You have been causing trouble with a lot of girls lately, and it is making you look bad. I do not have the time for all of this, and he wants you to leave him alone."

Dakota turned her head to Samey, and threw back with a smirk, "I have no issue with leaving him alone, but you need to tell your "boyfriend" that he needs to stop forceful kissing me in my house, and trying to get me in bed with him," causing the twin to widen her eyes.

"Alright ladies. Dakota, behave girl. I just need yall at the party. It will be a nice break from all of the cheer stuff, and something to celebrate before our first cheer at the basketball game," the italian spoke, trying not to let the drama fester, though the smirk on her face told that she wanted to see a full out fight.

* * *

><p>Scott was at his locker, and poured a bit of whiskey in his juice bottle, taking a long drink of it, "Ahhhh, that is some good stuff. One thing that I can always rely on."<p>

He did not notice that his brother and his girlfriend Amy walked up to him, linking hands and all. Amy formed a sour face when she saw Scott drinking at his locker, "How pathetic. Your brother looks like a mess, and he thinks that drinking on school property is a good idea." Amy sees a teacher walk by them, and tries to follow her, "TEACHER!" before Scott grabbed her arms, and pinned her on the locker.

"Don't you DARE," he demanded in anger, and was seething. Scott calmed himself down, and threw her to his brother, before explaining, "I have been through a lot. I was forced to join these sports teams, which I am planning to quit, I have to worry and stress about B getting ready to sue me, and I am having to deal with that... look at these texts I am getting," handing Rodney his phone.

The extremely muscular redhead looked through the texts, and it is revealed to be Duncan, and a video was attached to it, "What is the video about? I will read the text first," and skipped the video to read the text, which was a long text. Rodney decided to read it out loud, "Scotty, whatever the fuck your name is. I just wanted to show you a vid that my Princess and I made. This was the day that she cheated on you with me, though she was never really yours. I have heard you talking a bunch of shit back in town, and I will come over there to take you to the fucking alley to handle shit down. I have people all around town ready to take you out, so long story short, keep my fucking name out of your mouth. And Princess only got with you, so you can lower the drug prices for when I would buy it from you. Watch the vid of how good I make her feel."

Amy could not help but burst out in laughter, "HAHAHAHAHA. You got ripped to SHREDS. I really like this Duncan dude. Anyways, your breath stinks, and those drugs are really going to destroy you. You should want nothing to be like your brother Rodney. Now carry my books and let's go to class," ans started to walk off, thinking that he was following her.

Rodney put his hands on the shoulder of his brother, and felt his sympathies, seeing the saddened look on his face, "It su..sucks to have your first love ripped from you, but drinking is not the way to handle it Scott. My mother passed away because of drinking and drugs. You can't handle your depression like this.

The bitchy twin soon walked back, and pinched her boyfriend's ear to drag him along with her. Scott watched them disappear, and mumbled to himself, "Like he knows what he is talking about with that girl for his first girlfriend," before having himself another drink.

* * *

><p>Dakota was at the newspaper room, typing up a section that she is using to promote Anne Maria's party. Leonard walked up to her, and asked, "Dakota, what section of the newspaper shall I do today? Staci is not here, and she usually tells me what to do."<p>

She looked through some files on the computer, and thought of an idea, "I have a new column for you. How about you start writing a horoscope column Leonard? That would be something that is kind of in your alley."

"Cool, thank you Dakota. I know you have been through a lot, but you are doing a very good job with this newspaper club," the wizard thanked, before heading to a computer.

Staci entered the room, and noticed that Dakota was too busy on the computer, Leonard was heading towards the computer, Sam was writing a bunch of points on the board, and Samey and Topher were completely fooling around, running through the place. The brunette walked to Dakota in irritation, and put her hands on the desk, "Dakota, you need to control this club. For some reason, they elected you, though your family has no experience with running a newspaper, but you are not doing anything. Your boyfriend and his girlfriend have been doing nothing here for WEEKS, and you are not checking the situation. CLEARLY you are not capable of being a leader."

The sound of Staci's voice just sends a sense of irritation through her body, and her green eyes met Staci's body, "You know what? I am not dealing with your crap today. I have to finish this newspaper edition, and I ma still in the hot seat for that story you planted on Sky and Dave's baby. That was not right what you did, and me taking the fall for it is pathetic. You are nasty, so get out of my way."

"And you do not understand that it is a part of journalism to get dirty and nasty. The paper sold a lot, and it is not my fault that Sugar provided me the information that I needed about Ella, Sky, Dave, and that triangle, and the baby," she explained like it was nothing.

Leonard heard what was said, and walked to them in complete shock and disgust, "Wa...wait? My magical friend Sugar put out the story about Ella? Tha...that can't be true. She would never do anything like that."

Dakota rolled her eyes, as the situation was turning into something that she could not care less about, "Well, that is not my concern, and I could care less about that Sugar person. If you two want to have this conversation, you can have it elsewhere."

Topher could not help but look at Dakota, which Samey noticed, and elbowed him, "Hey, what was that for. I really do not like the poking of the elbows Samey."

"I told you that I feel more secure when you call me Sammy baby. And why are you constantly looking at Dakota? I thought you two were over, and she told me that you will not leave her alone. What is that about?" she asked with irritation in her voice.

He looked around the room nervously, trying to avoid this conversation, and went to go to Sam, and patted him on the back, "SO Samuel, we have never had a conversation about Dakota before. What did you do to her to make her that miserable and resentful? She was a lot more fun when she was with me, but now that she came to her senses and left a loser like you, she is a bitter old woman."

Sam gave an irritated, but exhausted look at his teammate Topher, and removed his hand from his back, "I would appreciate it if you do not insult me. You do not know me, you do not know what Dakota and I had, and I do not want to know you outside of this club and the basketball and football team. Why are you even here? It is not like you do anything?"

"I am here because my girlfriend...ish wants to join a club, and this was the best option available. I get it that you made it on the teams by default, and you are attempting to lose some weight, which I think you are doing a horrible job at, but at the end of the day, I am not your enemy. I can help you with upping your image, if you want to," the charismatic teen offered, as he showed his pearly whites.

The gamer could already see Topher grab his hand, and he knew that he would not let this go, "Alriiiiight?"

Topher shook his hand, "Good. I will make sure that you look really good for the party."

Dakota was eyeing Sam the entire time, and could instantly feel a sense of regret in her stomach. Things seemed civil, and almost...friendly between her and Sam when she saw him during football practice a few weeks ago, and he looked really good. She followed her instinct to get up, and to grab Sam, "Sorry, we need to speak alone, as they walked away from Topher.

Sam was completely shocked that she wants anything to do with him, and has to ask what is up, "Uhhh Dakota, is everything alright? You have not been this interested in speaking to me alone in over a month, since before our..." clearly being too pained to say the words out loud.

"Breakup...I know, and I have to admit that, I still miss you. I really hope that you come to the party, so we can get reacquainted," she spoke, clearly shocking him with her words, but she did not care about being too forward, "I hope you come to the party."

He was still confused, but did not want to make things more awkward than it already was, "Uhhhh...alright."

* * *

><p>Dawn was strolling through the neighborhood, needing to escape the tense atmosphere in her house. The beautiful atmosphere of the beautiful trees always soothed her, feeling the cheery, positive atmosphere of the environment seeped into her spirit, "Ahhhhhhh. This is nice. I will miss all of the beautiful trees, and the cute rabbits, the beautiful butterflies and insects. This is my life, and..." before she stopped in her tracks.<p>

She saw Scott chugging down a bottle of whiskey, clearly in a sluggish and a saddened mood. He looked so worn down, and beaten up spiritually, and his aura was definitely depressed. It has been a while since her and Scott spoke, since they went their separate ways after she was temporarily in jail in the summer from the deal gone bad. Dawn sat down beside him, and softly took the bottle away from him, which caused him to aggressively grab it back, and to glare at her, "D...Don't you DARE take my j...jin. Don't NOBODY takes away myyyy special drink."

"This is not the way to handle your issues Scott. It is clear that you have been...off since the school year started, and I know that you are a very internal person. You have friends to go to, friends whom you can speak about your issues. Your long lost brother is going to school with you. You have a support system that you need to use to vent out your feelings," she advised out of genuine concern.

He completely turned away from her, getting defensive and feeling weird about this conversation, and her out of all people, "I do not know why in the hell you care about me drinking. And you do no know me as well as you think you know meeeee. Drinking is the only way I can get my mind off the stuff I ammmmmm going through. I have gone th...throoooough a lot, and I needz me a drink to get this SHIT off my mind. I...I have had to deal with losing my first girlfriend, seeing a BUNCH of my family members get locked up, Rod is going downhill, and a whole bunch of other stuff. How about for ONCE you mind your own business."

The moonchild did not leave, though it is clear that is exactly what he wants her to do, "Despite you letting me get arrested for something you equally had a part in during the summer, and treating me horribly, there was an amicable relationship between us, and we do know one another. I do not want to watch anyone suffer, and you need to admit that you are suffering. I am sure that your parents would not want to see their son go drunk on a daily basis."

"You do NOT want to go there with me when it comes to parents. Since you are the minister of everyone's well being and morals, did YOU tell your parents that you got arrested, and you were a drug dealer through all of this?" he asked to prove his point. She was extremely silent, and looked away, which he only grinned by, "Exactly. Be honest with your parents before you go and try to tell me about what my parents would l... liiiike and ddiisssslike," wobbling up and away from her.

* * *

><p>A few days have past, but at the twins Amy and Samey's house, every day is almost like a repeat. Samey is up in her room, trying on a bunch of dresses, and looking at them through the mirror, with Jasmine playing dress up as well, "This is so EXCITIIIING. Anne Maria is even more awesome for not inviting Amy to the party that is happening tonight. This will be like a double date as well, with you and Shawn, and Topher and I. Isn't that awesome."<p>

The look on Jasmines face said otherwise, "Well, my father does not know that I am going to this party with Shawn, and you know how I feel about you and Topher. He is such a skeezeball and a slimeball, who does not treat you well. He almost treats you as well as he treats Amy. But either way, I am not used to going to these parties."

"You really need to give him a chance Jasmine. I know he comes off as really cocky, but he is a good person deep down. He understands me. He knows my wants and needs," she defended, as she played with her dress.

The door opened, and Amy walked in with a bunch of papers, "Mom wants me to hand these lame papers for you," but froze when she saw the two wearing party dresses, "Why are you two dressing out like you are going to a party? There is NO way that anyone would be desperate and pathetic enough to invite either of you to a party."

Jasmine grabbed the newspaper article, and showed it to Amy, "This poster that came with the newspaper explains the party we are going to. Didn't you read and see it?"

"Amy rarely reads, and is too good to constantly do so," she replied, as she roughly grabbed the poster, and read it. She had an expressionless face, and threw it back at them, "Like I would care about Anne Maria's stupid party. I am sure that she only invited the Wawanakwa people anyways. And it says that there will be a personal invitation sent to you."

Samey took out the invitation, and handed it to Amy, "You see, we did get an invitation. Anne Maria invited pretty much everyone to the party, and from what I heard, she is a party gal." She only saw Amy's face grow more agitated and shocked, causing her to add, "You didn't get an invite Amy?"

"No... what? This makes NO SENSE. Why wouldn't she invite the HEAD cheerleader to her party, but you two lameos?" The mean twin ranted, only to finally get it, "Oooohhhh. I get it now. Bra Stuff-Maria did not invite me because she is scared that I want her man. How hilarious. If she thought that this would get me to stay away, than she has another thing coming," before running out of the room.

* * *

><p>Anne Maria ran down the stairs, as she was putting her clothes back on, with Lightning right behind her. She was in a nervous wreck, "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh honey. We should have smushed after everything is planned. The food ain't my issue, but I need to make sure that only the invites come here, cause we don't need no bitchy intruders. I need to make sure that the music is good, and that we have the drinks, the weed, and all of that."<p>

They both sat down, and he was looking through the list, but noticed a few things that bothered him, "Wait, Lightning is confused. Why is Brick and Cameron invited, but you didn't invite Jo or Amy?"

"Are you seriously asking me that? Why in the heck would I invite the girls that I do not like, and that are exes with my boyfriend? And plus, they are major party poopers. Why would I not invite Brick and Cameron when I do not have any issues with them?"

"Well, since Lightning is your boyfriend, he should have some say as to who is invited to your party or not," he arrogantly replied, clearly seeing himself as entitled.

She gave him a dirty look, and had to chuckle from the ridiculousness of his words, "But it is MY party, and I invite WHOEVER I want to. Jo and I have gotten into it during the summer, and I do not want to have to deal with her, and just from what I have seen of Amy, who I have fought last year, I do not want her here either. You have NEVER had any say as to who can be invited to my party or not. Why do you want those two women here in the first place? Are you going to screw them behind my back?"

He got up, and was extremely upset from that accusation, "What does that have do with anything? Why are you so jelly of them?"

The doorbell rang, causing the bell to save Anne Maria, as she ran to the door, and saw Dakota as she opened it, "HELLO DAKOTA. Thank the LORD you showed up. I have a lot to tell you, and I hope that you are going to help plan the party instead of just dressing up early and getting early access to your favorite wine, right?"

"Of course I am here to help," Dakota told her, as she brought a bunch of Party City bags in the house. She set them down, and started blowing up balloons, as she told her friend, "I kind of... weirdly... kind of... asked Sam to be my date for the party," shocking her and Lightning.

"Sha-WHAT? Why int he heck would you do that? Don't yall hate one another?"

Anne Maria only shook her head, "I know he was no good for you from the moment I saw him enter the shore house back in June Dakota. That is not a good idea. And I still think that he is fooling around with Staci."

The blonde blew them both off, as she tied a balloon, and blew another one, "I never said that we would be back together, but I just want to clear the air, you know, lacking the drama in my life."

The muscle head continued to talk, "But you are messing with Topher, from what he told the football team, and Sam told me that you hate Staci still. Dakota never avoids drama, but follows it. What a bunch of BS girl," only for the girls to stop talking, clearly not wanting his input.

* * *

><p>Sugar was at Leonard's house, and was going through his closet, to choose a good outfit for him for the party tonight, "While Sugar loves your wizard outfits, you cannot go to a party looking like that. We need to be photographed looking hotter than everyone else there, and so we can have the top spot for the Best Couple in the yearbook. Where are some damn suits up in here? I thought you city folks would have some formal wear."<p>

Leonard was not paying attention, as he could not get the thought out of his head that Sugar potentially sold those nasty stories about Ella, and having a bad feeling in his stomach about it, "Sugar, I need you to be honest with me when I ask you this, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she brushed off, as she was looking for something, and throwing a bunch of clothes to his room, squealing, "OOOHHHHH. I FOUND A CUTE OUTFIT YO. It matches my golden dress really well," running to him to fold the outfit she saw and put it beside him. She saw that he was wearing the wizard hat, and took it off him, "Off with ya hat."

She was touching and primping him up, only for him to grab her hands to hold them in a secure spot, "We need to discuss this Sugar, and I need you to listen to this. Did you have any part of those nasty stories with Ella, Dave, and Sky?"

The oversized pageant girl completely froze in her tracks, not expecting for him to ask that. She completely forgot that he was unaware of the newspaper scandal she involved Staci in to smear Ella's name, but there must have been a reason that she did not tell her honey bun Leonard. Her nervousness definitely increased, and noticed that he was still awaiting for an answer, but she went to go in the washroom to put on makeup, "Ella what? Who in the hell cares about that girl."

"She is our friend Sugar, and I would appreciate it if you did not blow off your heighness wizard's question. Did you or did you not have any input in those stories? Dakota and Staci were talking about you having something to do with those horrendous, devilish stories a few days ago, and all of those stories came out when you two were running for Prime Minister." He saw the look in her face, and the huge pit in his stomach was only growing.

Her blue eyes were getting wider in worry and sadness, but she could not bear to tell him the truth, "I did not type the article...or publish it, why would I do something like that to that...pure and chalk-skinned Ella? Sure, she is a pain in the ass, and an entitled, animal loving bitch, who was in my way, but why would I ever do something like that?", but he saw right through her.

Leonard knows Sugar extremely well, and knows that she is capable of doing some bad and selfish things. He knew that there was tension between her and Ella, but he always told himself that they were friends, but it is even clearer now that he only did that to cope with hanging out with the both of them, and to pretend like there was nothing wrong. His disgust and disbelief for Sugar grew, and he could not believe that she would stoop so low, causing him to open his room door in an angry state, and demanded, "Get out."

"But...but my wizard, wh..."

"Get! Out! Now!"

Sugar could tell that he was serious, and could feel his anger, which she knew that at the moment, she was in a lose-lose situation, causing her to slump as she walked out of his room and out of the house. She was hoping that she would not lose the man that she held so much affection for, but did not regret putting out those stories about Ella, Sky, and Dave.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**For some reason, this felt like I was writing for the prequel, because there was so much more focus on the ROTI characters, and there was a lot of rehashing in this chapter, so it was nice to feel like I was writing front eh prequel, though there was still some PAH character arcs, but not much at all. **

**The party will be next chapter, and there will of course be drama. I hope you all are enjoying this. What do you think will happen next? Not even I know yet.**


	7. Anne Maria's partynever sane

It has been a few hours, and people have already started to show up. Not too many, as there was still too little to have a jam. Dakota, Lightning, Sam, Scarlett, and Max were the only ones that were there, and the latter two already took up a few drinks, "It has been a bit since I have had a drink. While I am still confused as to why you invited Max...and...I. We are not popular in any sense, and we are often seen as the types who would be "party poopers". What is with that?"

"Well, you ARE the cousin of the guy who is friends with my boyfriend, and Anne Maria ALWAYS invites many people. And plus, my girl and I wanted to speak with you...privately, meaning...without any of these guys," the poofhead hinted, which soon caused all of the guys to leave. Her and Dakota gave one another a mischievous look, before the former asked, "What do you know about Sam`s feelings for Dakota and Staci?"

Scarlett could not help but roll her eyes with this being their topic of interest, "I could care less about this trivial, waste of time that the two of you call relationship drama, but I will say that he is using Staci to kill his feelings for you, but it is failing fast. What I will say is that if you two miscreants spent more time on your education that having sexual intercourse with these buff men, and fighting everyone, than you two would have some worth and potential. What else is there?"

Dakota was completely taken aback but the bluntness of Scarlett, but was curious of what was going on with her and Max, "Well, since you could not care less about anyone else`s relationship, there IS a rumor about you and that gremlin with the purple hair being in a relationship. What is that all about?"

"There is no relationship between Max and I. I cannot even stand him half of the time. I only met him because my mother and father used to work at the orphanage that he is at, and told me to befriend him. This was back in elementary school, but now I am used to him. I must be going now," she stated before walking away from the girls.

Anne Maria simply sated, "At least you know that Sam still likes you."

* * *

><p>More people have joined the party, and the music has started playing. Brick was there alone, since Jo was not invited, and it was extremely awkward for him. He looked around, and saw Shawn and Jasmine at the bar, "Uh, hello you two. How are you doing this fine evening?"<p>

Shawn had a few drinks, and he still felt off since the dinner, "F...fine enough. Let...let's do Jaz," as he grabbed her hand to leave, but she stayed exactly where she was.

"Shawn, Brick is our friend, and we need to stick together. I have never been to a party like this, and I heard that a lot of these people that came from Wawanakwa are extremely violent. I just want to enjoy the music peacefully, and to experience a party without going wild," Jasmine spoke as she eased her boyfriend. A bartender gave her a bottle of beer, but is scared to drink it, "My father would not approve of me doing it, and I heard so many stories about alcohol."

The zombie obsessed teen easily took his beer bottle, and chugged it down entirely, before giving a huge burp, "WHOO, that was some good beer. I remember my older brother would have these parties, and they would bring a keg for us to drink out of. I am one of the best drinkers you can ever have," before calling the bartender, "Hand me a canned beer," which the bartender quickly tended to. Shawn looked at Brick, and tossed the drink at him.

He unconsciously caught the drink, and soon refused it, "I do not drink or smoke, your honor. It is against all of my morals."

"Aww, that is good for you. You only have one body, and it is good for you to be removing it from all of that toxic stuff. I am becoming more and more impressed by you, chap," the Australian praised, as she smiled at him.

Shawn could not help but boo, "BOOOOOOOOO man. You are full human, but living like a zombie." He soon stopped, as he saw Lightning glaring at them from a distance, "Why is Lightning glaring at us like he wants to beat us up? I didn't do anything to him. I swear."

Brick turned around to meet Lightning's glare, and turned back to the couple, to explain things, "Well, Lightning has been giving me that unholy look since July, so I can imagine that he wants to shoot lasers through me. I don't want to drink just in case someone like him comes after me, and I lose character."

* * *

><p>Sugar was at the party by herself, but she could not keep her mind off of what happened at Leonard's house a few hours earlier. She was on the dance floor, and shaking her lady lumps. She received a lot of mixed looks, but could not care less. The prime minister then smelt a delicious aroma, and followed it, shoving people out of the way, "MOVE ya lousy, unclassy DO NOTHINGS."<p>

Scott was chowing down on the italian food that Anne Maria brought from her family's restaurant, tearing into the garlic bread, before he was pushed off his chair by the big blonde. He got up and growled in pain, "HEY, watch it, tootsie roll."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" The pageant girl yelled, as she stuffed some of the garlic bread in her mouth. Sugar was NEVER one to take attitude from anyone, "I ain't having NONE of your sass, scrawny white boy."

He growled, as he took his seat somberly, not even wasting his time getting even more upset, "I do not have the time for this. I don't know why Rod told me to come to the party."

She got back to her desserts, as she started to stress eat, "I have issues too, and I am SURE they are more important than yours. My wizard just left me, and I can't stand none of these bitches here."

"Sugar pie, I just got sent a fucking sex tape with my ex and her little punkass walking STD, half of my family is in jail for some next shit, and a bunch of other stuff that has happened. Shit has not gone my way for a LONG time, and I ain't in the mod for all of this."

Both of them were silent, as they ate some food, and took a drink, but Sugar was not in the mood to be in a somber mood, and pulled him up, "Sugar ain't bout this sad and down shit Sugar is the prime minister, and is gonna TURN UP on this party. Sugar never parties alone. COME ON," dragging him along with her, and forcing him to dance with her.

* * *

><p>Lightning received a text from Amy, which read, "I am at the door. Come and open it without that heifer noticing. Your bitch did not invite me, and I realize that she was trying to do this to sabotage my popularity. Thank you. - Amy." He was in Anne Maria's embrace, and quickly broke out of it, as he went through the crowd, and headed towards the door.<p>

Amy was wearing the shortest and the most bedazzled outfit that she could come up with, and smirked when she saw Lightning at the door, jumping into his arms, "HELLO my Knight and Shining Armour. Did she seriously think that she could get the cheerleading captain out from the big party?"

He looked over his shoulder, before putting her down, "Just don't make a scene and cause trouble. You should not be here." The two were walking back into the house, and almost immediately, they saw Anne Maria approach them at the door.

The hothead could not believe what she saw, and especially after the argument she had with Lightning a few hours ago, she was not about to have any unplanned shit going down. Anne Maria rushed over there, and started with the finger pointing, and the yelling, "NO BITCH. NO, NO, NO NO. Take that houchi ass dress of yours, and your tissue stuffed BOOBS AND ASS of yours out the door.

The twin was trying not to get angered, but relished from the fact that people were looking, "I highly doubt that you and Lightning are boyfriend and girlfriend., since when I was at HIS house, him and I had a RALLY good time, admitting that he missed me and all of that. I bet that spraytan will melt like the Wicked Witch of the West in about an hour and a half. You are now in my way," as she shoved Anne Maria out of the way to enter the house.

"HELL NO," yelled Anne Maria, as she pulled Amy's hair, and drew her back to the door.

Lightning tried to separate them before things got even more serious, "Sha-chill baby. Lightning thought that you were more calm when it comes to parties. Lightning is sucking up to the fact that Brick and Cameron are here."

Samey walked to the door and saw the altercation her sister was in, "What are you doing here? Leave her alone you bossy cow."

Amy grabbed her arm, and grabbed Anne Maria's hair, with things getting more heated, "Get OFF ME. You are SO CLOSE to losing your spot as the cheerleader, which you only got because there was NO other spot left. Even LIGHTNING thinks that you are a crappy cheerleader."

The two were starting to shove one another, before Anne Maria shoved her out of the house, only for Amy to yell, "At LEAST you should kick out SPAREAMY. Not even her BOYFRIEND is paying any attention to her," and the door slammed in her face.

Anne Maria got up, and pushed Lightning away, "You are not in my good spot right now." Samey turned around to see Topher and Dakota talking and giggling.

* * *

><p>Sam was with his cousin Scarlett and her friend Max, as the latter 2 were taking notes, and observing the party. Sam could not keep his eyes off of Dakota and Topher speaking, and was growing more and more agitated with the greased up teen caressing her leg, "Why does she even like him in the first place? She knows he is a dog, but is entertaining him. So not cool."<p>

Scarlett was just writing a bunch of notes, before she revealed what she knows, "That is not the case. Dakota likes you, trust me. They had me speak to them to get info about how you feel about her, and when I told her and entertained her absurd gossip, her eyes lit up. Her and that slightly overweight spratyanned girl thought that Maximillian and I were dating. How appalling."

"It is appalling because while Scarlett DOES like the EVIL Maximillian, she knows that she cannot handle all of the EVIL that I am," the short kid obnoxiously spoke. The cousins gave him an extremely weirded out look, before going back to their own conversation.

He looked over there, and to see them get closer and closer, feeling a pit of jealousy in him, "Than why are they looking like they are about to kiss? For goodness sakes, his girlfriend is here. He dressed me up like this, and no one is near me."

Scarlett observed his outfit, which contained too much grease in his hair, clothes that only made him bigger, and the outfit doing anything but matching, "He made you wear that because he wanted to look good in comparison. There is a reason why no one has been around you but us since this party started."

Sam looked at himself, and then looked around to see people looking at him extremely funny, "I cannot believe that I let him dress me up. I should have known that he felt some sort of way about me." He insisted.

On the couch, Topher and Dakota were laughing, as they started to sip on their fancy drinks. He licked his lips sexily, before hissing in her ear, "Why have you done nothing but tease me since school started. You gave me that steamingly sexy kiss at the arcade before school started, but now," trailing up her thigh, "You have talked to me, but giving me a lot of innuendos. Let Topher's lovegun enter your train stop."

She could not help but laugh at the awful line he used to hit on her, "Tha...that was awful Topher. And I was never interested in you like that. What about your girlfriend anyways?"

"Samey and I were never serious," Topher assured her, as he started to nibble on her ear. She could not deny how good it made her feel, but Dakota is no fool.

Topher was gently pushed off from her, as this was not what she wanted to come from the party, and could see Sam looking at her, "Topher, we broke up for a reason. I am not into you like that, and I...I am...I am not a homewrecker. After the way you dumped me after I got pregnant is not cool, and you only want me for a prize. You are nothing like your brother."

"Tyler? Him and I are nothing alike, and you know you still want me. Your legs would not be trembling if it wasn't," he pointed out, as she clenched her shaking legs. "Stop fighting it, babe."

Jasmine and Brick were walking around, but she stopped when she saw her best friend's boyfriend get overly flirty with Dakota. The aussie was in extreme shock, as she soon watched Topher lean in to kiss Dakota, "That slimeball. I hated him before, but I hate him even more now."

"I am so against cheaters. It is the reason why I do not care for Sam anymore. I just thought that after being cheated on, Dakota would know better."

Sam got up to approach Brick, after he heard him and Jasmine speak about him, "Can you stop telling people that? You do not know the entire story, and it is not gentleman like for a man to gossip like the way you are. I have said this before, and I will say it again; keep my name out of your mouth."

Brick looked at Sam, and could not help but laugh at his ridiculous look for the party, the fashion judge coming out of him, "Oh...oh my goodness. What are you wearing sir? The gel is all wrong, the sequence makes you look bigger, and those shoes...oh my gosh. Such a horrendous outfit Sam. Never again. This is just too appalling."

"You know what Brick, I am sick and tired of your hypocrisy. I am sick of you PRETENDING to be some sweet, innocent man, who does NO WRONG, but you go around and BASH and talk bad about people like the arrogant jock you ARE. You are NO better than Topher, and I am tired of it," proclaimed Sam, who started to point in Brick's face.

Topher heard his name, and got up, holding Dakota's hand as they approached the two, "I heard my name. Why am I being brought up."

"Oh my gosh Sam that outfit is...wow," stuttered Dakota, who snatched her hand from Topher, and looked at Sam's horrendous outfit.

Brick was sick of having to move around and having his space invaded, so he grabbed Sam's hand roughly to put it down, "Sam, I do NOT like when my personal space is invaded. I laughed at your outfit, because it is not a good outfit Sam. You have been nothing but mean to me so far, and I am a good person. I have never cheated on anyone, and for you to compare me to Topher is an insult."

Sam got out of Brick's grip, but pushed his arm away, "DO NOT touch me Brick. One thing I WILL NOT have is you touching me. And you Topher are nothing but a disgusting joke. You dress me up to make me look bad, and then you cheat on your girlfriend, who is literally FEET away from you."

"I will TOUCH YOU if you are in my personal space Sam," he yelled as he pushed Sam back.

* * *

><p>Samey was dancing with Anne Maria, as she thanked her, "I just have to thank you for kicking Amy out. She is such an unpleasant person to be around, and a party pooper."<p>

"No problem girl. I did not like the way she has been starting trouble with everyone, and she has been wanting some of Anne Maria. What is up with you and her anyways?" the Jersey girl asked, as she was drinking as she danced.

The twin sighed from the question, "Well, it started from birth. She has always been mean to me, and she thinks that she was born minutes before me, that she is the best, and I am the worst, and she deserves everything, and I deserve nothing. Things have changed, and since I stood up for her, she hates me even more. She ruined my life in many ways, but that is not important. What happened with you, Lightning, and Amy earlier?"

Anne Maria looked at Lightning, who was bitter and looking at her in anger, before she focused her attention on Samey, "Well, apparently my BOYFRIEND invited the bitch over, because I invited his enemies Brick and Cameron to the party. She then wanted to make it seem like her and Lightning are super close and stuff, and tried to enter, so I pushed her out of the house, and she tried to get physical."

"Yeah, she found out about the party because she barged in my room, and saw Jasmine and I prepare for it," Samey revealed, before Shawn stumbled over to them.

He was completely high, having red, dilated eyes, and clutched onto Samey, "Do...do you know where my Jass...Jazzy is? Had to get some MARY JANE since I am at THE biggest party from the year, at least according to you Wawanakwans. I heard there is a fight somewhere though."

The two women looked at Shawn, and saw that he was a complete mess. Samey explained to him about the whereabouts of her friend, "Well, I know that she was with Brick the last time I saw her. They were walking around. How are you handling all of that by the way Shawn? I asked her, but never you."

"It is really hard. We were...over at her house, and then Brick and his mother, and Jo were at the dinner. Things did not go well. Her father kept on insulting me as he complimented Brick, and I lost it. Long story short, we almost got into a fist fight, and he banned me from entering the house and seeing Jasmine again. He does not know that we are at the party together," the high Shawn explained sadly.

Scarlett and Cameron arrived in a frantic rush, for the latter to first thank Anne Maria, "I have to say thank you for inviting me so far. I have to say that the party has been very liberating so far."

"Cameron, there is a bigger conflict at hand," the impatient Scarlett reminded him of, as she looked back as to where the confrontation is.

Cameron then started to explain, "Well, Sam and Brick are getting into a heated argument which will most likely turn into a fight. I was walking around and drinking a lot of soda pop, which I have never done before, since my mother never lets me drink any sodas or pop."

She grunted when the hyper and sugar high Cameron was talking too long. This cadet kid was making fun of my cousin Sam, and now there is a bunch of trouble. They were hitting and shoving one another. You need to do something before it gets worse."

Lightning overheard the conversation, as he was a few feet away, and bolted to the scene, faster than Anne Maria, Cameron, Scarlett, Samey, and Shawn, only to see Brick shoving Sam. The hot tempered teen saw that, and from the tension surrounding the party already lit him up, as he stormed to grab Brick, "You MOTHER FUCKER. Lightning AIN'T gon let YOU START SHIT at MY girl's party."

The soldier felt set up, and was already defensive, accusing him to push Lightning off him, "LEAVE me ALONE. You SET THIS UP." Lightning immediately punched Brick in the face, and went to choke him. Brick stopped him from doing that, as he hit the jock in the face, "PLEASE back off."

A crowd soon formed around them, and Lightning went to put Brick in a headlock, about to take him to the ground, but Brick bit his arm, causing Lightning to let go, "OUCH. What a PUNKASS MOVE. So you CAN'T FIGHT, which causes you to BITE ME?" Brick got up, and as soon as he stood straight, Lightning got a hold of the back of his neck, and was ready to escort him out of the house, "Don't EVER mess a party of Lightning's", only for Brick to elbow him in the face.

Anne Maria showed up just to see Brick punch Lightning, and tackle him to the floor, before punching him. She ran over to push Brick off, and to get her man, "STOP IT. NOT IN MY HOUSE."

Jasmine and Shawn ran to get Brick, and to hold him up, "Gosh Brick. Why are you getting into so much trouble? First Sam and now Lightning? Jo would not want you to be like this."

"NO Jasmine. I am TIRED of that IDIOTIC PUNK PICKING on me. I have HAD IT with him," he yelled, before looking at Lightning, "You have been PICKING ON ME since I CAME BACK from Military school. Are you STILL THAT HUNG UP on Jo? And if you had ASKED PEOPLE, SAM started things with ME," getting out of their grasps, and trying to hit Lightning.

The hot headed jock grabbed a bottle, and chucked it at Brick, having the glass hit the floor, and splattering all over the room, "I will FUCK YOU UP, you FAGGOT. THIS is MY PARTY."

"STOP IT BABY. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Anne Maria yelled in anger, as she tried to grab him, only to be pushed off.

Both jocks ended up growing fists and kicks again, and Topher started to panic, since it all goes back to Sam and Brick seeing him kiss Dakota. He grabbed his shows, and grabbed the door to leave. Sam noticed that Topher was scurrying away like the coward he is, and grabbed his shows to follow him. As soon as they made it out of the door, Sam grabbed him, "Why are you running away? Do you feel guilty for cheating on Samey? Or are you scared that if she walked a few more feet towards you, she would have found out about your douchebaggery? All of this started because of you."

"I did not start SHIT. JUST BECAUSE I can have Dakota if I wanted to, while you cannot even get her to go near you does NOT mean that I am a bad guy. Just because YOU got on the athletics team, it does NOT mean you are nothing but a fat loser that no one gives a fuck about. I'M HOT, and YOU ARE NOT," the looks obsessed feel yelled, as he escaped Sam's grasp.

Topher ran into the road, and started heading to his house, but Sam was following him, "You BEGGED ME to let you dress me for the party, ONLY for me to look like a damn fool. If I was SUCH a loser for you, why would you put int he effort to make me loo bad? If I was such a non factor, I would do that without any assistance. WHY do you POSSIBLY want both of those girls, and to put them through that?"

The dirty blonde ran from Sam, to only have the gamer chase after him, "You know NOTHING about me, and NOTHING about my relationships with either SAMEY OR DAKOTA. I am a good man Sam. I...I need to go home," only for Sam to grab him roughly, and to not hold back, "LET ME GO YOU FLUB OF FAT."

"NO. WHEN will you EVER take accountability and responsibility for your actions? I want you to NOT hurt Dakota, and I WANT you to leave me alone. Don't INSIST on me letting you dress me, and I want you to STOP with the mean comments and looks. We are going back there now," Sam demanded, as he started to drag Topher to the house.

The windblown haired teen kneed Sam, and ran the other way. Sam went after him and they were running for a few minutes. Topher turned the corner tithe other road, and Sam went to grab his arm. Neither noticed that there was a car that was approaching them, and soon enough, things came to a halt, and white was showing everywhere from their point of view.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>

**Well, what a dramatic chapter that was. Anne Maria's parties will always = crazy. What can possibly happen next? What is the fate of Topher and Sam? What other drama can I create for these people. Feel free to express how you feel about this, but thank you nonetheless for the support.**


	8. Mourning love(r)s, and Baby revelations

It has been a few days since the dramatic party, and Scarlett was clearly in a bad mood. She has a bunch of sharp knifes, aiming them to throw at a huge picture of Harold and Leshawna. She studied the agility, and the flicking of her wrist, before she finally flung the knife, and hit Leshawna's eye, "Perfect." Knife throwing was always an activity she did when she was depressed or angry.

Her father entered the room, and gasped when he saw the pic of Harold and Leshawna have many knives in it, running to pick up all of the knives, "Scarlett, what the hell is up with you? I know that you are sad that Sam got in that car crash, but his is not the way I am handling this."

"Yes father, I am perplexed and saddened by Sam being hospitalized, after being hit, but it... It is just not fair. What did he do to deserve this? I... I saw how everything went down at that party, and saw everything but the crash. I... I did not even notice that Sam left," the redhead spoke, trying not to get emotional but failed.

The grown man put his hand on her shoulder to ease her, "I don't know if you feel like if you have some of the blame, but you have to let that go. It is no one's fault. Plus, he will be fine. He has issues with his hip and thigh, and he will have to go through therapy, but he will be fine."

Scarlett's phone rang, and she saw that it was Max, causing her to puck it up, "Greetings to you Maximillian. What redundant service would you like me to give you now?"

"Geez my minion. I was just calling to say I am sorry for what happened to your cousin," he defensively stated, clearly not in the mood for her sharp behavior.

She was started to get extremely overwhelmed, and wanted all of the sympathies to end, "I am fine. Thank you for calling. I will see you in approximately 7 hours."

* * *

><p>Dawn was at her locker, and had more bags than usual today. B showed up, and tapped her shoulder before hugging her, "It is good to see you again. Did you hear about the party?"<p>

"As I was finishing packing, I heard what happened at the party, and it is a shame that Brick and Lightning got into a fight, but it was inevitable. We were all there at Seaside during the summer. And Sam, poor, poor Sam. I finally moved out of my house, and all of these belongings are here because I am going to move into an apartment."

Cameron walked up to the two of them, clearly fatigued and feeling off, "Hello you two. I am sorry that I am not in the best mood, but after that party on Friday, I am just not feeling right. I wanted a night off from all of the stress, just to have a good time, and to go to a real life party. Is... Is every party like that?"

She looked at him and his soul, and could definitely see stress and trauma, "I forgot that this was your first party you have ever really been to. You have been going through so much. You cal tell us what has been going on."

"Zoey and I... we have had some issues with communication recently. I am not that aware of when we are supposed to meet up for the parenting classes, and we have not kept much contact either. And when we are working, it is like she purposely chooses shifts, so she will not see me. We need to have better communication skills, and what not. For once, Mike is leaving me alone."

B went to help her get more of her stuff, and then asked, "So, are you planning on starting the school play over here? I know that you wanted to do it last year, but you were too busy with the enviro club."

Dawn sighed sadly, "I do not even know if I am going to do the enviro club this year," which caused the two men to gasp. "My parents are planning to sue the housing company, and things are getting uglier between that, and my parents are having issues. I just do not have the energy right now."

"I feel you. I have decided to take the paternity test to find out of Beardo is really my brother, and I have decided to sue Scott's family. Now that I am not the prime minister of the school, I have a lot more time to handle all of these legal matters."

* * *

><p>Ella, Leonard, and Dave are in Drama class, and they were supposed to have been watching a movie, but Ella was talking to Leonard, as she could tell he was clearly somber and upset, "Leo, I know that something has been troubling you. What has happened to you? You usually have this magical spirit about you, and you have been sad and miserable. What happened? You can tell me."<p>

The "wizard" had his hat off (which is huge) explained, "I...I broke up with Sugar," which caused her to gasp.

"Good riddance. Maybe you will be 5% less weird now," Dave commented, as he gave Leonard a good look. Ella gave him a stern look, and he straightened himself up.

The overly positive prime minister felt extremely bad, and immediately pushed Leonard in a hug, "I am so sorry that things did not work out. I knew that you two cared so much for one another, and it was both of your first relationship. You two were closer than every before. What happened?"

"I... Do you two remember all of the nasty stories that were about the two of you, and Sky?" He brought up, as he started to reminisce.

Sky was a few feet away, and heard her name, which caused her to walk up to them, "Hey. I heard my name, so I was wondering what is up."

Leonard continued on with his story, "I am glad that you are here, since it does involve you. Do the three of you remember the horrible stories about the three of you, the child, Ella separating him from his child, and etc?" which they nodded at. He finally told them the truth, "I found out a few days ago, that... Sugar was the one that sold the stories to the school newspaper club during the entire campaign."

Ella was more stunned and shocked than anyone else, "No... no. That is not true. Sugar... Sugar is my friend," which caused the three of them to give her a dirty and an astounded look.

"Ella, Sugar is not your friend. Sugar has never been your friend, and she did this to make you look bad, and to make you look promiscuous. You cannot trust her, and she is a deceptive snake. I finally know who she is, and I want nothing to do with her," the wizard revealed, clearly anger found in his voice.

The olympian's blood only started to boil, completely disgusted, "I have some words for her for the next time I see her. I have never liked her, but after THIS, and using MY...my child to stir up trouble, that is some foul play, and I am NOT here for it."

Dave saw the anger in Sky, and the sadness in Ella, and he wanted to feel the both of them. The scrawny man grabbed both of their hands, and caressed them to ease the both of them, "Don't let that piece of trash get to either of you. You both are strong, attractive, intelligent, ambitious, glorious women who light the room that either of you are in. The BOTH of you will rise above that without any issue," causing both women to blush at him.

* * *

><p>Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sky, and Dave were sitting at a lunch table, and Zoey was cuddling up with Mike. There was some clear tension between Mike and Cameron still, and the latter was extremely uncomfortable with sitting at this group, "So... Zoey. I know that we have not really gotten to talk much, and we work at different times. How are you doing, with the baby and all of that stuff?"<p>

She was breaking from the kisses that her boyfriend was sending on her neck, as she remained in his lap blushing, "Well, Mike and I have been taking care of things. We have went to many of the appointments with Sky and Dave for the past 2-3 weeks."

"Wait, hold on. So you mean to tell me that there have been appointments that I missed out on, because you did not tell me about? Why did none of you tell me about this?" the perplexed Cameron asked in irritance. "It IS my child we are talking about here."

Mike took that as a shady comment, and wanted to address it, "It seems like you are trying to imply that I am the reason why she is the reason why you have not been going to the appointments. And to be fair, you should not be relying on everyone else to make sure you go to your appointments and asks the teacher as to why you are not doing your job properly."

The scrawny teen with glasses replied, "I am exactly accusing you of doing that. As soon as the news came out about me and Zoey having a baby, it ruined your relationship, because you could not be a man enough to suck it up, and you felt like you needed to claim her again, like she is a prize. So you told her to invite you, and not to invite me. Plain simple, and I do not like that."

"Please stop it you two. I am tired of all of the fighting and the arguing," Zoey begged, clearly tired of all of this.

Mike ignored her, "No, because I am sick and tired of Cameron running his mouth. How hard is it to ask the teacher to give him a schedule of when the classes are? But I know what you were worried about. You were worried about going to parties with trash like Anne Maria, right? Perfect example for a father."

Sky saw Sugar across the quad, and got up angrily, "I am going to address that Sugar," only for Dave to grab her arm.

"Please Sky, please do not go over there to Sugar. She is not even worth it, and we ALL know it. You cursing someone out is not a good thing for a mother," the windblown haired Dave advised desperately.

The new mother ranted angrily, "WHY NOT? I am NOT going to let that SUGAR over there get to hire someone to talk a bunch of crap about me. Zoey, apparently Sugar was the one who paid Dakota to write those horrendous stories about me a few weeks ago."

The pageant queen heard and saw Sky's minor rampage, and heard her name being painted in a negative light, causing her to stand up, and yell from where she is at, so the gymnast can hear, "YO LISTEN SKYLER. WHATEVER you gotta SAY about ME, you BETTA SAY IT to MY face. Sugar AIN'T BOUT that SHIT talk." She waited for Sky to walk to her, but she didn't causing the bigger girl to stomp over to Sky, and went into her face, "What do you gotta say?"

"What I need to say is that you are a piece of garbage for that foul play press run you had Dakota paint ALL OVER the press about an INNOCENT baby. Stories about Dave being a deadbeat, me being an unfit mother, and painting Ella to be a homewrecker who stole money from my baby. You are disgusting."

Sugar flipped her hair before she pointed in Sky's face, "BITCH GET ya FACTS straight. I didn't sell it to Dakota, I sold it to Staci. And EVERYTHING I SOLD, I got from DAVE AND ELLA. You have been running your mouth about me last year, so I had NO ISSUE with selling the story on your whore ass."

Sky groaned in disgust, and refused to even look at Sugar, "Now that I know who really put out the stories, I am going to have to address her properly too. Can you please leave now? Thank you very much," completely over this drama.

"THAT'S RIGHT. You don't WANT none of Sugar you BITCH," the blonde woman yelled, as she walked back to her seat.

* * *

><p>It is the next morning, and Dawn was unpacking in her new apartment with her parents. Her mother Dusk was unpacking the utensils in the kitchen, and could tell that there was a sense of sadness in her daughter, "I know that you are sad about leaving the house that you were born in, and the house that we used for our practices, but..." to only get cut off.<p>

"That is not the only reason why I am saddened mom, and I am shocked that you have not even seen it in my aura. I am saddened that your relationship with father is dissolving," she admitted sadly, not wanting to cry.

Dusk wrapped her arms around Dawn, ad soothing her hair, "I am really, really sorry for my behavior, and I am sure that your father is completely embarrassed about his as well. We have been in a really stressful position for these months, and a lot of legal stuff has happened. None of us have been on our best."

Dawn sighed from the issues that happened in her family, and knew that she was not completely honest, "Mother, I have to tell you of what happened in Jersey. I did not tell you everything, because I was embara... completely embarrassed, and is a big mistake."

"What is it?" the middle aged person questioned.

She struggled to speak, but know that she had to get it all out, "After...the news came out about the house...came to me, I...I thought that it...it...I worked as a drugdealer for...for...a few weeks, and I...and I...I got...arrested. I...", and was cut off when the bell rang.

Dusk was still in shock and disappointment from the news she was just told, but went to answer the door, to reveal Ella, and her stepmother. The teenager had a huge cheesecake, and some cookies in her hand, as well as a huge smile on her face, "Hello friend. Welcome to the apartment complex. It is really, really cool to have the two do you for neighbors."

Her stepmother had an emotionless face, but went with a dry greeting, "Yeah, it will be pleasurable to have you live here...I guess...whatever. Ella, I will be back at home, and you better not be here too long," before leaving.

Ella tried to continue to smile, before placing her desserts on the table, "I am sorry for my stepmother's...unhappy demeanor. I heard that you moved in here late last night, and I spent all night baking these for you. Here you go?"

"So you know her Dawn?" the middle aged woman asked.

The moonchild was still emotional from her revelation, and went to hug her new friend, "Yes mom, this is my new friend Ella. Ella, this is my mother, Dusk Lovegood. But I am sure that you will call her Mrs. Lovegood."

"Nice to meet you," Dusk greeted, before she walked off, "I am going to pack more of my stuff into my room. And thank you for the desserts."

Dawn watched her mother leave the kitchen area, and took out a knife to serve them some cheesecake, "So, how are you doing Ella? I have been so busy that I have not had the time to speak to you much, which is horrible, since we are trying to get to know one another."

Ella started speaking with no issue, "I soon realized that Sugar is not my friend. I will get over it, but it sucks to find out that someone you thought was a friend is not a friend, maybe I should make amends with her."

"From what I have heard and seen of Sugar, that is not a good idea. I am always the one who wants to make amends with people, and is all about the peace, but sometimes, it is not in your control. I had to learn that about my parents."

The raven haired girl sighed, "Well, both of my parents passed away, and I am only living with my stepmother, so there was nothing I could really learn about when it co sea to them. It must be hard to hear people you love fighting though."

Dawn smiled, and wanted to focus on a more positive thought, which she did when she put the cheesecakes and cookies on their plates, "Let's not focus on the negatives. Our auras are fueled by positive behavior. Let's eat."

* * *

><p>Scarlett was with Max (who was babysitting Sky's child at her house), and just groaned at the baby, "I cannot believe you do this for a living Max. That baby is so disgusting."<p>

"Well I am sorry if I was not raised with parents who can buy me everything, and I am an orphan who has to do any job to save for post secondary, assistant," growled Max angrily, who only continued to ease the baby. Max then said, "I thought that it would be good if my assistant went outside of her room, since the accident with Sam."

The redhead rolled her eyes, and then started to feel a somber weight hit her body, "PLEASE do not call me your assistant, and my life has NOT been easy to say the least. Samuel... Samuel needs to get better. It was not fair what happened to him, and if I get my hands on that blonde twit, and that flamboyant BITCH who should have had all of his bones crushed, they will regret that they ever met me," ranting like a maniac.

Sky unlocked the door, and entered angrily, with Dave, Sugar, and Staci behind her, "I am glad we could meet up and discuss this issue." The four of them continued on and sat down without paying attention to the two who were babysitting their baby.

Dave sat down, and still tried to get Sky out of this, "I still do not think we need to do this Sky."

"No, we are doing this Dave, and I am not going to stop. Now, Staci and Sugar... If either of you had an issue with Dave, Ella, or I, the logical and the morally correct thing to do is to talk to us and to clear the air, and even then, there is no reason for Staci to have an issue with any of us. WHO in their RIGHT MINDS would slander an INNOCENT 2 month old child? Just to sell prints? It is not like you were making money off of this. You two have no morals."

Staci quickly spoke to defend herself, "You do not know me well enough to judge if I have morals or not, and from my family history, I AM a good person, and I have morals. You just do not understand journalism."

Sky clearly groaned in disgust, "CLEARLY you do not have morals, if you use an innocent child to slander 3 people in a newspaper. You do not know all, you do not know Dave, you CERTAINLY do not know my child, and you do not know me. Again, what was your motive for publishing all of this?"

The brunette had to inhale and exhale slowly, to not get mad, "You know Sky, here is what happened. Dakota; your fellow cheerleader, left me to control the newspaper, so she can shake pom poms with you. I was presented with an opportunity to publish a good story, and that is what I did. It has nothing to do with you. A good story is a good story. We need the scandalous gossip in the newspapers to get people to read the newspapers, which will get them to read the issues. Sugar gave me the info, I used it, and I have no regret about it."

"This is a WASTE of MY TIME Olympian biotch. We ALL know what a whore you are, and EVERYONE was already saying all of that way before the newspapers came out," Sugar yelled.

The olympian clearly did not care, "I do not CARE if everyone was already saying it behind my back. You needed to do all of this because you KNEW that there would be no way in hell that anyone would elect a bigot like you to be the prime minister."

The blonde teen got up and all in Sky's face, and shoved her, "I LIKE BAGELS, but I AIN'T a bigot bitch. And continue talking, because at the end of the DAY, I have the power to cancel your little cheerleader team, and if I WANTED to, I can disband that scholarship you are ready to get."

Scarlett continued to watch, and found enjoyment in all of this, "How brilliant."

Dave grabbed Sugar, not wanting or liking the violence, and ended this, "You all need to leave. Just please do not publish any more stories about us."

* * *

><p>Zoey and her parents arranged a meeting with Mike and Cameron, but neither of the boys are here yet. The indie girl started to walk funny, but somewhat wobbled over to her parents, "Thank you so much mom and dad for organizing this meeting. I am almost 5 months pregnant, and I do not need this stress."<p>

Her mother Barbara just started to shake her head, "It is really an embarrassment that the three of you ended up here. Last year, you three were over here all the time, and having fun, but things changed, and not for the better. I am glad to get those men and you together."

Arguing is heard from the other side of the door, and Zoey's father ran to the door, and opened it to see Mike and Cameron bickering. He cleared his throat, causing both of the teen to freeze in their tracks, "I am glad that I received your attention. Come in, and sit immediately. My wife and I have a lot of words for the three of you," letting them enter inside.

"Hello Zoey's parents. Hi Zoey," Cameron greeted, as he took off his shoes, and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Hello to the three of you. I am sorry for all of the inconveniences Cameron and I have been bringing on all of you," Mike apologized, before he shortly joined Zoey and Cameron at the table.

The parents soon joined the trio, and sat at the opposite side of the table from the three, and her mother first started to speak, "So, from what we have been hearing, there has been a lot more fighting going on since the summer, and that there has been a lot of disorganization when it comes to the attendance of the parenting clubs, correct?"

Cameron agreed, though he wanted to explain his side, "Yes. I would just like to explain my side of this issue, if that is fine," with the married couples nodding to. "Thank you. Zoey and I agreed that she would tell me when the appointments are, because the baby is in her vagina, and she will know what the baby needs better than I do. That is the agreement we made. Suddenly, those messages and appointments for the classes stopped, only to find out yesterday, that she has been taking Mike, and not even including me. Is that wrong, or what?"

"You are NOT going to spin this on Zoey Cameron. How hard is it to call her and ask when the next class is? How hard is it to ask the teachers for a schedule for YOU to get for yourself? You have tried to make it seem like I am trying to split you and Zoey up, when that is not the case. You have hurt me far more than I have been ever hurt in my life, and you think that YOU are ALWAYS the victim. Stop being selfish, and stop partying, and maybe she will take you to some of the classes again," Mike complained.

Zoey was having too much, and had to intervene, "STOP it you two. I have HAD IT with the back and forth from the both of you. It has been like this since August. Don't you all just want to move on, and be back to the way we were? Cameron, I should not have snubbed you when Mike started to go to the parenting classes with me, but if THIS continues, than I do not know how I will be able to take either of you, since it is not like the three of us will be able to go as well."

Her father was tired of this, and gave an ultimatum, You know what, I am sick and tired of this immaturity and tasteless going on between the three of you. You ALL are about to bring a baby into this world, and this petty feud the two of you are doing, and Zoey doing nothing to help it needs to stop. If the three of you cannot work together, than the baby needs to be given away."


	9. The first Basketball Game

Sam was in the hospital still, and he had a bunch of gauze around his thighs and hips. He was disappointed that many people who claimed to be his friends did not visit him, and he was shocked when Mike entered the room, "Hey Sam. I wish I came to visit sooner, but I have just been so busy." He sat down in front of Sam, before asking, "How are you feeling?"

The redhead struggled to sit up, as he still felt pain all over him, but he still wanted to speak to Mike, "I am...I have never had to get so much surgeries on my life. I sprained my hip and my thigh, and a lot of tissue is missing, so I will have to be in physiotherapy for at least a year. I have barely had anyone visit me. My so called jock "friends" did not come here. Scarlett and my family have been here everyday. I am shocked that you are here."

"Well, remember in New York, when we said that we would be one another's friends, and be here for one another?", he reminded, which Sam shook his head to. "I mean that, and I want to support you, and to let you know that you can count on me. Who got you all of those flowers," Mike asked, pointing to the huge pile of flowers beside him.

Sam smiled, "Dakota gave me them. I am actually really surprised that she sent them to me. I am glad you meant what you said in New York, cause I meant what I said. Nice to know that something came out of that trip."

Mike grabbed the card that he had in his bag, and gave it to Sam, "I got Zoey to sign the card, who got Cameron to sign it too." He saw the gamer read the card, as Mike also pulled out a bunch of school stuff, "And I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there is all of this homework that our Math teacher told me to give you."

He read the card, and smiled, as he put it aside, "It is nice that they care. Math homework, what fun. It is not even like Scar is in my math class to do it for me. You can help me do some of them, if you want to."

"No problem."

* * *

><p>The cheerleaders were in the gym practicing... all but Dakota and Anne Maria. Amy clapped, after they finished their cheer, "That was actually good... for once. See how things turn out so well when Anne Maria and her lackey are not here?"<p>

"Stop hating you boney bitch. We are here," announced Anne Maria, as her and Dakota made their entrance, as they ate hamburgers and fries. "And I swear you only became the head cheerleader because you blackmailed the principal or whateva."

Jo walked up to the poofhead, and dragged her to the bleachers, "We need to talk about whatever in the hell happened at that party of yours. You are a punkass for what you did."

Anne Maria instantly rolled her eyes, "What did I do other than drag that oily ass hairs of Amy's right out of my house?"

"You set up Brick to be beat up by that steroid boyfriend of yours. Interesting that you never invited me, but you would not want me to be there to get in the way," declared an angry Jo, who sat down on the bleachers.

Jasmine had to agree, "It did... seem... suspicious Anne Maria. He felt off during the party, he argued with Sam, and then randomly, his friend jumps Brick."

Anne Maria is extremely appalled by the accusation, "I would NEVER have done that. I have not even spoken to Lightning since the party, and we are not in a good place. I did not want him to do that, and I am sorry for that. I did not invite your bougy ass because you are a party pooper, and I did not want that negativity and whateva in my house. I did not appreciate that TRICK over there coming to start stuff at my house when I kicked her out."

Amy just yawned obnoxiously, "Well, I am entitled to go wherever I want. I am the head cheerleader."

"So texting MY MAN to open the door without me knowing gives you the feeling that you are entitled? First off, Don't text MY MAN, second, DON'T CALL my man, and third, DON'T embarrass my house. And you are LUCKY you only had your hair pulled. Anyways, I am embarrassed by a lot of what happened at my party."

Samey got extremely agitated from the recollection of what else happened, and pointed at Dakota, "And according to gossip, YOU were messing around with Topher, and you chased him out of the house, getting your so called ex to chase after him, getting him to engage in a car crash. YOU ruined Topher's life, and now he will NEVER be an athlete again. I...I went to the hospital to see him, and he... he told me YOU went AFTER him."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I did NOT go after your man. HE went AFTER ME. HE kissed ME, and I was REPULSED because you were a few rooms away. Don't you EVER call me a whore, and don't you EVER accuse me of being the reason why your BITCH BOYFRIEND ran when he was going to be outed, and Sam followed him, and HE pulled them into the car crash," yelled Dakota, as she had to put her food down, and waved her finger in the twin's face. "You can even ask Jasmine herself. SHE was there when Topher came at me."

The australian sighed, not wanting to be brought up into this, "Ugh, let's not go there, because there is no good that will come of it. We have a game to cheer for in a day or two, and instead of fighting, we need to practice. All of this drama needs to end."

"I am taking a break, and I know I will do well. Can't say the same for you bitches, but what I will say is the Wawanakwa Bad Girl duo, you are one more strike away from being kicked out of the club," the head cheerleader elaborated, before leaving the gym.

Samey gave the two a disapproving look, "For once, I agree with my sister. You two should just quit the squad and save us the mystery."

* * *

><p>The basketball team were practicing for their first game, and Scott was so un-enthused about it, as he half heartedly dribbled across the court, "I don't know why I agreed to join this team. I ain't no athlete, and I hate pretty much all of these people."<p>

Brick still had bruises on his face, as he entered the court, which caused his friend Shawn to run to him in horror and disbelief, "Woah, you look like you had been eaten by zombies. You are in no condition to play a basketball game Brick. You need to rest some more."

"I am fine Shawn, but I appreciate the gratitude, support, and the worry. I worked hard to make it onto our team, you worked hard to be on our team, and we all worked hard to be on this team. I am NOT going to let Lightning run me out of this team because of some insecurity issue that he has. Jo hates his guts for what he did to me at that party, and from what I heard, Anne Maria is not speaking to him," the soldier replied. He went to grab a ball, and started dribbling it, before he passed it to Shawn, "Let's practice." They passed the ball, before Brick dribbled the ball, trying to pass Shawn, "How are things between you and Jasmine?"

The brunette tried to get the ball from his friend, as they spoke, "Things are kind of fine between us, but she and I were not even together during the party. I think she is a bit annoyed with how I spoke to her father, but he deserved it."

He grinned from the memory, as he passed by Shawn, "Yeah, that was ugly. I need to try to get my father to get me out of this... arrangement with Jasmine. At least the two of you can spend more time with one another, since she is a cheerleader now."

Rodney went and stole the ball from his brother, as he went offense, "Come on Scott. You need to cheer up. Why are you still so sad? Is it because of that mean CIT girl?"

"I do not want to speak about her, or anything else. I want you to leave me alone, and I hate you for forcing me to join all of these teams," Scott lashed out, as he started to walk off.

He know that he had to be there for his brother, and went after him, "Scott, that was not nice to say. I wanted you to join the team, so you can get out of this depression, and do something with your life. I know we were not close when we were children, but I want to change that. Why do you shut people out?"

Scott turned around, and argued back, "We were split up, because PAPA decided to leave my mom, Albertha, and I to be with you and your other siblings to the woman he cheated on my mother on. I get it that you wanna do all of that sappy stuff, but you need to stop trying to control and patronize my life. I tried to warn you about that snake Amy, who will hop on Lightning's dick at any time, but you ignored her, and ignore that she treats you like SHIT."

"The family does not need to be involved in this. If you really do not want to try to build a relationship with me, or be on the athletics team, than it is fine. Just walk out now," Rodney told him, not wanting to argue with family. He sighed when his brother immediately walked out of the court room.

* * *

><p>A few days later, the first basketball game of the season officially started. The men were in the change room, being inspired by their coach, "Listen. I know that we lost the star Topher, and the... backup player Sam because of that party, but I still believe we can win. Just leave all of the drama behind, and focus on crushing the other team, okay. It is time for all of us to get out there and start this thing."<p>

The team ran from the change rooms, through the hallways, and into the gym, with Lightning growling at Brick, "You BETTER stay out of my mother fucking way, or I WILL fuck you up, and make SURE you are off this team."

"Leave me alone Lightning. You are lucky that I did not report your assault to the principal. You should try to make it up to Anne Maria for ruining things of her party," he hissed back, as they ran onto the gym.

Scott was the person who had to check the ball to the other team, and did it half assedly. When he was given the ball back, he lazily dribbled it across the team, almost to the point where he let the other team get the ball, "Oh well." He could see all of his teammates and coach glare at him, but he could care less.

The cheerleaders were sitting on the side of the bleachers, and Anne Maria met her boyfriend's gaze, before turning away, "I cannot believe that jerk off has the nerve to look at me like that, after I refused to speak to him after the party."

Dakota was looking at Sky, feeling how awkward things were still between them, coughing for her attention. When Sky turned around, she started her sentiments, "So, I have heard that you found out that Staci was the one behind the stories... not me. Do you feel like you... owe me an apology?"

"Well, I do have to admit that I overreacted, and that I should not have assumed it was you who was behind it all, so for that, I am sorry. I have still heard that you were not the best person, and that you were a shark," the teen mother apologized, clearly just wanting to get this over with.

The blonde flipped her hair, before continuing the conversation, "Well, all I have to say is this; do not judge someone from what another person... Zoey said, and you have not gotten to know me."

Anne Maria turned around, and grabbed, Dakota in panic, "Oh my gosh... Courtney is here. What is she doing here? My parents HAD to invite her? She is gonna nitpick and everything. I want that bitch to leave SO badly." She shivered when her parents waved to her.

Scott was playing the game, and froze in his tracks when he saw his ex girlfriend. A bunch of bitter and angry-ness rose through his body, and did not realize that Lightning was passing him the pall, "SCOTT, CATCH," until the ball hit his red-haired head, causing him to fall on the floor.

The referee blew the whistle, giving Scott enough time to leave the court. They continued with the game, and Lightning was trying to see who to throw the ball to. "OVER HERE LIGHTNING. I AM IN THE PERFECT PLACE," Brick yelled, waving his hands. He saw Rodney waiting for him, and passed it to the redhead.

The coach yelled, "WHY would you DO THAT Lightning?"

Rodney continued to dribble the ball, and dodged the other team, "Come on, you are almost there. Almost there to get the first shot of the season," reaching the net, and before he shot, the big man prepped his form, before shooting the ball into the net, with him and his entire team to cheer, "YEESSSS."

"THAT'S MY MAN. WOOHOOO BABY ROD," Amy screamed excitedly.

* * *

><p>The score for the game was 3-3, and the game currently went on a half time break. Anne Maria's parents and Courtney went down to speak to their daughter before she went on to cheer. Her mother Snooki grabbed her, "Anne Maria. I have to say that I am so proud... and shocked that you are on the cheer leading team. You better kill it."<p>

Courtney gave her younger sister a dirty look, clearly not feeling the flattering cheerleading outfit, "How in the hell did you make it? I am proud that you are on the team...probably because of my reputation, but you look atrocious. Don't screw it up."

"Bitch, I ain't got time for that," Anne Maria replied with sass to her sister, before she hugged her parents, "Thanks dolls." Amy glared at her to join the squad, and she ran to join the cheerleading squad. The cheer was started with the girls swaying their hips, and all of them starting to verbally cheer, "Pahkitew, Pahkitew, rare and beautiful like the cockatoos. We have the spirit, we have the sass, we have the passion of the bear to whoop all of you."

Dakota soon started to stumble and screw up the steps, accidentally hitting Samey in the face with the pom pom, causing the latter to growl, "Please watch where you are going." She saw Topher enter the gym with a bunch of gauzes (and assistance by his parents), causing her to wave excitedly, "HEY BABYYYY."

Amy growled at the incompetence of her cheer team, and as all of the cheerleaders started doing backflips for her routine, Anne Maria did it incorrectly, and collided into Amy, causing both of them to have a painful fall, "Oh my GOSH. If your FAT ASS and your PATHETIC FRIEND showed up to practices without stuffing your faces with burgers, MAYBE you would be doing well in cheer practices. GET OFF," shoving off the italian aggressively.

"You are NOT going to touch me like that you little bitch," Anne Maria replied aggressively, shoving Amy.

As all of this is going on, Topher was winking at both Dakota and Samey, eyeing both of them in their extremely revealing outfits, mouthing to both of them, "You look so sexy." Dakota instantly turned around, but the nicer twin noticed that he was looking at her as well. The two continued on with their cheer, and Dakota hissed in her ear, "Tell your CRIPPLED ASS MAN to STOP flirting with me."

Samey felt the blonde step on her foot, causing Samey to push her back, "STOP screwing up the steps, and STOP bullying Topher and I."

Mr. Hilton was beside Anne Maria's father, and was not liking hat was going on with the cheerleaders; more specifically his daughter, "What the hell is going on there... OH NO," screaming when things got really physical.

Dakota soon went and punched Samey in her face, and grabbing her arm to pull her down, "I am SICK of you bullshit, bitch. No WONDER why your sister hates your FUCKING GUTS." The fame monger continued to swing punches at the twin, not caring about everyone looking at her. Topher was shocked, but a part of him was smirking, as these girls were fighting over him.

The twin started to swing back at Dakota, hitting her in her face, and pulling her hair, and this caused their two friends; Jasmine and Anne Maria to run over, and to pull them off, with the australian panicking the most, "STOP Sammy, DON'T do this. She is NOT worth it. Your parents are here."

Jo went to pull Jasmine away, "Just let them fight. They started, and nothing we will do will stop it."

Anne Maria got in the middle between the two blondes, to try to separate, pushing Samey off, "Girl, you do NOT want to mess with... AAAHHHHH," only to have her hair pulled, and her face punched by Amy. The jersey girl immediately forgot about her friend Dakota, and put her attention onto the other twin who was attacking her. She immediately send punches directly into Amy's face, and using her other hand to send scratches, "You WANTED SOME, NOW you HAVE SOME HO."

"You've SCREWED THINGS UP for TOO DAMN LONG," the head cheerleader yelled aggressively, reaching out to choke Anne Maria in her neck. The coach, principal, and their parents reached out to stop the fight between the four of them, but things were not holding out easily.

The twins parents, Angela and Dustin ran to their daughters, and the mother went to pull Samey from Dakota (the two girls were pulling one another's hair, and slapping one another, "STOP IT Sammy. What in the HELL has gotten into you. Your father and I did NOT raise you to be like this."

Dakota still tried to throw a few punches to the girl, but her father held her back, "LET ME GO DAD. I am SO SICK of people like her judging me."

"I have a fucking brand to protect, and you are ruining that," Mr. Milton growled, pulling his daughter from the commotion. He saw Topher, and waved at him, "Hello Topher. I hope you get better. How is your brother Tyler?"

Dakota looked at her father like he lost his mind, "REALLY DAD? HE is the reason why this all happened?"

"REMOVE THEM FROM THIS GYM. I WANT THEM OUT OF THIS SCHOOL," the principal yelled angrily, blowing his whistle.

Anne Maria took off her shoe, and hit Amy with it a few times, only for the twin to grab a basketball, to whoop it in her face. Lightning and her parents ran to drag her out of the gym, "LET. ME. GO. I WANNA BEAT THAT ASS. LET ME GO."

"Why in the hell are you doing this? You need to know how to conduct yourself in public Anne Maria. This is NOT the way to handle things. You are lucky you made it into the squad, and now you will probably be kicked out. I THOUGHT you would leave behind your hoodrat ways," her father Giovanni complained, as they dragged her out of the gym.

Lightning was just as aggravated, "That was sha-too much. You should have known your routine, and you SHOULD HAVE left her alone. She did NOTHING to you."

The poofhead tried to hit Lightning, but her parents held her back, "When they were YOU have been defending THAT TRAMP for too long, and this coming from someone who WRECKED MY HOUSE."

* * *

><p>The game was still on the break, and Courtney did not move. She slowly walked to sit beside her ex-boyfriend, who was speaking to Rodney and Sugar, "Hhahahaha, those crazy heifers always know how to give a show. I would doubt if the game continues about it." He felt a tap on his shoulder, and when he turned around to see Courtney, panic immediately started to flow through his body, "Ugh... wha... what in the hell are you doing here? Leave me alone. How dare you and your man to send that sex tape to me?"<p>

"I do not know what you are talking about, but I just wanted to clear the air Scott," Courtney clarified, before she continued with what she was saying. "I really wish things did not get so dirty between the two of us. We had a lot of time spent together in the summer, and..."

The redhead immediately cut her off, "If you REALLY CARED about me, you would have told me about Duncan a lot sooner. You used me as a FUCKING REBOUND, and then when I CAUGHT YOU cheating on me, you BLAMED IT ALL ON ME. I have NOTHING to say to you. Now how about you go to your SISTER, who got into a FULL ON BRAWL."

Sugar got up awkwardly, "I... I will see you later Scott, but this...AWKWAAARRRDDDD."

"I think I will go out to check on Amy too. We can go together my brother's ex," stumbled Rodney, as he got up, and walked out of the gym with Courtney. The two walked through the hallways, and outside to the parking lot, to see Amy, Samey, Dakota, and Anne Maria being held back.

Amy started "crying" hysterically, which Lightning felt some sympathy for, and went to hug her, "I...I did not WANT ANY OF THIS. I... I wan... wanted for us to be a ha... happy squad and all of that, not A... Anne has been so... MEAN TO ME."

"Lightning knows that Anne has been cruel and he don't like that. It is why he has not spoken to her in a while," the black jock comforted, wrapping her into his big arms, petting her hair. Rodney felt a pang in his stomach from seeing what happened, but saw the smile on her parent's face.

Anne Maria saw this, and immediately pulled out of her parent's grasp, only for them to grab her back, "YOU BITCH LIGHTNING. You are a GODDAMN LIAR. I STOPPED FUCKING WITH YOU, NOT the other way around you JERK OFF. I will WHOOP your MOTHER FUCKING ASS TOO, JUST like I did with HER."

"You need to STOP THIS Anne Maria. You are embarrassing our family," the CIT growled angrily.

Dakota was in the car with her father, and as they slowly drove off, the teen refusing to say anything. Her father looked at her through the mirror, before expressing his disappointment, "I cannot believe you did that Dakota. You do not how this would look if the press found out. It is sad that your ex boyfriend is in all of those casts. You should be sending flowers to him, and not Sam."

The teen looked outside of the window, and saw Samey cling around Topher, both of them giving her a cocky look; signalling that they are still strong, "Like I could care about them being a couple. It was about time that things blowed over."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Well, that is another chapter. We are in late September/early October in the story. Tell me how you feel about the chapters, characters, critiques, etc. I am also thinking about making the first generation cameo, so you should tell me if you want someone to cameo. Thanks for the support.**


	10. School plays and Rekindlings

Sugar has been by herself ever since her breakup with Leonard, and there was only really one person who was willing to speak to her. Her and Ella were sitting in an awkward silence for the student council meeting, until the princess spoke, "Well...I invited Dawn, Beardo, B, and Leonard to help plan this school play that we both want to do...," looking away from her in fear.

She come her her phone, and saw that it was a text from that country boy she bumped into at the party a few weeks back, but could not read it when the rest of the council entered. Sugar shook her head to Dawn, Beardo, B, "Hey y'all. Glad y'all can be here," to only receive cold non verbal responses from them.

Beardo instantly sat down beside his friend, and showed his ideas, "So I was thinking, that for this year, we should do a mix of Grease, and the Outsiders. I made a soundtrack for the play already. It would be so cool."

"I like the idea, but the principal explicitly said in this note that the play cannot involve any sort of gangs or gang material in it," the pale woman stated, before giving Beardo the letter the principal gave her.

Leonard entered the room, and his eye immediately landed onto Sugar. There as a painful silence and a somber look between the two if them, before he went to sit beside Ella, "Well, I came up with an idea. Since Ella and I are such HUGE Disney fans, I thought that we could do a play based off of each era, since we do 4-5 plays a year. We can do a play by Halloween, another one by Christmas, February, Mid terms, and then mid June. What do you think?"

"OOOHHHHH. I LOVE it. These teens here need a lot more innocence and the good spirit in them, and these plays are the perfect way to do it, we HAVE to do Snow White for the first play," squealed Ella.

The blonde squinched up her face from the idea, "I hate it. But it is interesting how little kiss toothpick got you to do whatever in the hell you want her to."

Ella simply ignored Sugar, before she asked, "So, who approved of this idea; Snow White and the Sven Dwarfs to be the first play of the year?" Everyone but Sugar instantly put up their hands, "Yaayy. It is official. How lovely."

B was whispering to Beardo, "I don't want to speak on this to the others, but do you mind if we go to take the paternity test today of tomorrow?" causing the man with the afro to shake his head.

"It would be cool to actually have a family."

* * *

><p>Dave was in math class, and was writing a bunch of calculations to balance out his income. He was growing more and more frustrated, growling loudly for everyone in the class to hear. They looked at him awkwardly, only for the scrawny teen to sulk in his chair. He slowly started to complain to himself, "If only Sky worked instead of being a part of the provincial teen gymnastics team and the cheerleading squad. Ridiculous. Complain about not spending as much time with Nakoma, though I am the one working instead of engaging in nothing to benefit her."<p>

Sky was beside him, and heard some of his complaints, causing her to turn around to face him, "My gymnastics and cheerleading are for our daughter. I need the scholarships, and those are the only way to get them. Dave, this is really complicated, but I do not like the inclination that I am a bad mother."

"I am sorry, but this has even really stressful. I am tired of the small arguments between us. Money is really tight, and my parents are not helping me at all with the money," Dave sighed, clearly not patting attention to the math lesson. "It would be... helpful if you... got a... job."

The mother rolled her eyes from that constant mention, "I told you that I have priorities that I have done since I was a little girl. I NEED to stay in gymnastics to provide a career for her, and I do have support from my parents. I have been to your job before, and when we were together, I was very aware of the the type of hours that you were working, and it is not an excuse to see her as little as you do. The baby needs to be used to seeing us together. In her 2 months of life, she has barely seen us together."

"So what are you getting to say Sky? Pack my stuff, and stay overnight there like we are a couple?"

"Why not Dave? It would make things easier. Ever single child wants their parents in the same house, and I can tell that my parents feel like they are raising him," Sky explained, as she placed her hand over his. "There was a time that you did not hate me."

He was silent for a few moments, and trying to ignore the blush on his cheeks, before he reluctantly agreed, "Alright. We will try tonight."

* * *

><p>B and Beardo are in the doctor's office, waiting for the doctor to show up. The female doctor arrived with a friendly greeting, "Hello you two. I have heard that the two of you are here for a paternity test?" only to be approved with both of their nods. She sat down, and grabbed some paper to write, "Do the two of you have any questions for me?"<p>

"Yes, I do have a question. How does this entire process work?" Beardo asked.

The woman quickly started explaining the process, "Well, you came to us for a paternity test. I am assuming that you have a DNA piece of a potential father, so we would test that piece of DNA, to the potential sons, where we would send it to a SCC laboratory. A test usually involves cheek tissue samples, but we can also test hair to get the results as well."

B raised his hand to add in an important fact, "Well... that is... kind of a problem. Our potential father is... deceased, but I do have strands of his hair that you can use to examine," giving the woman the bag full of strands.

"Okay, under the circumstances, we would have to go with the hair test. What is the purpose of getting this test done?" the doctor asked, as she wrote on her notepad.

The two teens looked at one another, before Beardo decided that it would be better for him to explain, "Well, a man came to me a few years ago, and said that he was most likely my father, and was going to adopt me. He died a few years later and nothing came up on that, and his son, which is the guy beside me, came to me a month ago, and said that he found out that I am his dead fathers child. We came here to see if it is true."

B continued the story, "He forgot too add that my father passed away in the summer, and I had to move all of his stuff. I came across his journal, which said that he had a secret son... Beardo. My entire family... was killed this summer, and if Beardo turns out to be my brother... I... will have a new family member," starting to cry. I am sorry, but this is very emotional."

She grabbed their hands, "It is okay. It is perfectly understandable why this is emotional. I will get these tests done, and you will get the results back in a week to two weeks. I need some of your strands Beardo and Beverly," before giving them scissors. She watched them snip parts of their hair.

* * *

><p>Dave got out of Sky's washroom, and changed into his night clothes, before plopping onto Sky's bed beside her. She was cuddling Nakoma, and cooing a song to her, "Nighttime comes with shadows trailing; Baby's eyes are open wide, Watching what the twilight pale. Hides behind her purple veil. Sleep and rest, sleep and rest, Momma knows that sleep is best."<p>

He could not help but be completely softened by the two wonderful women that are in his life. His daughter was trying to fight sleep and just as he started to point his finger closer to her, his daughter tightened her small hand on the tip of his finger, "Look at her. She can out-brighten any single star. Despite everything, we created a beautiful daughter."

"Hold her for me" she demanded softly, more so asked, right as she handed him his daughter. Sky was putting her hair in her ponytail, and got up before she set up her daughter's crib. After she got that done, she looked at Dave cradling her daughter, and never found him any more attractive than he is now. Him in his night clothes, windblown and somewhat messy hair was such a simple, but sexy look on him, and she did not keep her eyes off of him.

The teenage father continued to sing the lullaby that Sky was singing, "Sleep shall take you where the lilies,Star the quiet pool with light, Where the winds are whistling mild, Glad to greet a weary child. Sleep and rest, sleep and rest, Momma knows that sleep is best," and caressed the little infant's cheek, as she soon closed her eyes to sleep. He put her in the cage, and both him and Sky sat back on the bed.

The two looked at one another for a few minutes, clearly feeling the mutual and uncomfortable attraction. Sky moved away from him, and tried not to look at him for too long, "So... do you want to sleep on the bed, on the floor, in the living room, or elsewhere in the house?"

"I do not know Sky. Which place would be the most appropriate," he asked back, trying not to blush, leaning closer to her.

She started to blush heavily, and breathe hard from his sudden closeness, "Well, since you are the father, and the baby does sleep with me... you can... sleep on the bed. It is October, and I want the three of us to go trick or treating together, so I want us to... be an actual family," before going into her sheets.

He went into the sheets, though was a bit confused, "So... are you asking if we should date, so we can be a family?" Things soon got extremely silent, and the fact that their bodies were so close to one another made things even more tense.

* * *

><p>It is two days later, and the council met up again, as they were looking at the completed sign up lists. Beardo was reading the lists of the dwarfs, "We have a bit of an issue when it comes to the list of the Dwarfs. There is Leonard, Mike, Topher... Samey signed for him, I, and... there is no one else. Should 3 of us just be 2 dwarfs?"<p>

"Whateva. Don't nobody give two horse shits bout the dwarfs. Sugar is glad that for this production, she is the directress, and can boss all of these people around," Sugar arrogantly bragged, since being the boss is the best thing to her. She grabbed the lists for the female roles, and listed them, "So da girls lined up for that scrawny Snow white is the wannabe...I mean Ella, Dakota, and shockingly, Dawn."

Ella continued to ignore Sugar's mean behavior, only for Leonard to whisper in her ear, "Do not let her bother you. You are everything that she is not; magical."

The pageant girl got increasingly angry and jealous from Leonard and Ella's interactions, causing her to slam her hands on the table, "WHAT is the issue? I do not like all of this BULLSHIT SHIT TALK that is going on with the two of you. WHY are you so close and nurturing to her? I NEVER got that from you." A lightbulb popped in her head, "Oh my gosh. You CHEATED on me with her."

"I did not cheat on you Sugar. I did not like your antics from beforehand, but I stuck by you, because I believed that there was something magical about you, only to be proven wrong. You used a BABY to slander Ella and an entire family You have been NOTHING but mean to her for no reason, and I got sick of it," the usually happy go lucky wizard lashed out.

Ella wants this to end immediately, "Just leave it alone Leonard. I do not want to be a disturbance for the planning of this play. Anyways, the people who want to be the Queen are Dakota, Staci, and...that is it. From what Dawn has told me, those two hate one another."

B made a nervous face, "Yeah, things got really ugly with them when we were at Jersey during the summer. They are going to kill one another during this play. When should we do the auditions?"

"I think we should do it this week. I know that Dave wants to help with the production of this, and I know that he will make posters and stuff, so he would be a great asset. The sooner, the better though," Beardo advised.

Sugar made it final, "How bout we do it tomorrow. No reason to wait."

* * *

><p>It was audition day, and Sugar, Leonard, Beardo, Dawn, and Dave were the judges. The prime minister started with her first demand, "Nice that yall showed up to the audition. May the auditions for the Evil Queen please walk to the stage? Each of you will read a quote, and that is it. Ain't nobody got time for yall to read all of the script."<p>

Dakota and Staci walked to the stage, and the former shoved the latter as she walked past her. She grabbed her piece of paper, and started to act the script emotionally, with a dark voice, "When she breaks the tender peel, to taste the apple in my hand, her breath will still, her blood congeal. Then I'll be fairest in the land! [cackles, then pauses] But wait! There may be an antidote. Nothing must be overlooked. [looks through her book] Ah! Here it is! [reads antidote aloud] "The Victim of the Sleeping Death can be revived only by Love's First Kiss." [to herself] "Love's First Kiss." [slams the book shut] Bah! No fear of that. The dwarfs will think she's dead. She'll be buried alive!" Dakota received claps from all of them, and smirked cockily at Staci.

The brunette cleared her throat, and walked past Dakota without paying attention to her, before she read her quote, "Silence! You know the penalty if you fail. But to make doubly sure you do not fail... [holds up a box] bring back her heart in this." She wanted to read another one, "Snow White lies dead in the forest. The huntsman has brought me proof. [holds up the opened box] Behold her heart. [repulsed] "The heart of a pig! Then I've been tricked!"

Dave and the others clapped, as he spoke, "Good job the both of you. I can tell that this is going to be a tough choice. We would like to have all of the people trying out for Snow White walk up the stage please?"

Dakota remained where she was, and Ella and Dawn took Staci's place, not for a hug between the three of them. Ella raised her hand to go first, only for them to nod their head, "I am going to be singing With A Smile and a Song." She clears her throat before she sings, "With a smile and a song, life is just a bright sunny day, your cares fade away, and your heart is young. With a smile and a song, all the world seems to waken anew, rejoicing with you, as the song is sung. There's no use in grumbling, when raindrops come tumbling, remember, you're the one, who can fill the world with sunshine. When you smile and you sing, everything is in tune and it's spring, and life flows along, with a smile and a song."

Claps erupted through the room, with all of the judges but Sugar (who was sneering the entire time) enjoyed it, "Eh... I could have done better, but it was... alright."

"Stop hating Sugar. It was blissful, and MAGICAL Ella," praised Leonard. "Dawn, it is your turn."

The short blonde woman introduced herself, "Well, I am Dawn, and my friend Ella recruited me to audition for Snow White." She soon started to sing, "Just whistle while you work, and cheerfully together we can tidy up the place, so hum a merry tune. It won't take long when there's a song to help you set the pace, and as you sweep the room, imagine that the broom is someone that you love. And soon you'll find you're dancing to the tune, when hearts are high the time will fly so whistle while you work."

Claps were heard, and Dakota was a bit tired from her previous audition, "Sorry, but I am only going to sing a line or two. Forget it, I am going to do the whole song." She was doing a bunch of vocal exercises, before she started to sing, "Some day my prince will come, some day we'll meet again, and away to his castle we'll go, to be happy forever I know. Some day when spring is here, we'll find a love anew, and the birds will sing, and wedding bells will ring, someday when my dreams come true."

All of the judges clapped, with Beardo saying, "Boy this is going to be tough for us to choose."

* * *

><p>Sky was watching after Nakoma, and needed Zoey and Jasmine to come to her house for some girl time. The three of them were in her living room, and Zoey was the first to speak, "I got your text, and you seemed a bit off at school today. What is up?"<p>

The raven haired mother started to embarrassingly blush, before she admitted to her friends her dilemma, "It is... Dave."

"Oh no, What did he do now? I was there when the whole cheating scandal, Keith, and the pregnancy was made public, and he was a monster to you," the australian teen worried, as she grabbed Sky's hand.

She started to blush increasingly, as she started to explain to them what happened, "Well, Dave and I made an agreement for him to start sleeping here more, just so Nakoma can get used to seeing the both of us together. Well, he was in his nightclothes, and when he was singing to her, and holding her, something in me... became... queasy, and... warm. He looked... good. When I looked at him, he was looking at me."

Jasmine sighed, "Please do not tell me that you slept with him? That is what got the two of you in this situation in the first place lad."

"I did not sleep with him Jas... though I wanted to," Sky admitted, before cackling. "I told him to sleep on my bed, because him sleeping on the floor or a couch would be unsanitary, and... I... wanted... to touch him. I kind of... wanted... to sleep with him. If he touched, or kissed me, I am sure that... things will go there."

Zoey added her two cents, "All I will say is that you need to tread lightly Sky. You do not want to be having sex, and you are not in a relationship yet. I felt so... disgusting when I gave Cameron my virginity, and I STILL have never slept with Mike. Get in a serious relationship with him, so it will be more meaningful."

"Oh my goodness. You slept with his best friend, and you never slept with Mike after all of this time?" Jasmine said aloud, coming off as more critical than she wanted to. "I am sorry for that... It is just... that... you Wawanakwans are... interesting. What happened with you and Mike? Just from school and gossip, it seems like a lot happened."

The redhead sighed, before she explained, "Well, your fellow cheerleader Anne Maria was the other woman. Mike suffers from something called Multiple Personality Disorder, but when all of this was happening, I did not know that. He turned into this jerk guido guy, and he hooked up with her. Apparently they knew one another from back in the day. He refused to tell me the truth, and after a blowout with Anne Maria, I went to Cameron for comfort. Long story short Sky, do not even go that route, unless you really want to be in a relationship with Dave."

* * *

><p>Dave went to Mike's orphanage, and saw Mike hanging out with Max and Beardo, but joined them nonetheless, "Hey guys. Hi Mike, can I speak to you privately?"<p>

"Yeah, come in my room. I need to take my pills," he responded, causing the both of them to walk past the receptionist, for Mike to assure her, "I have a visitor that will be here for a few hours probably." The two ended up in his room, and Mike took a few pills to pop in his mouth, "What is up?"

The scrawny teen with the hair gel in his hair smiled, before he started to explain, "Have you ever... grew an attraction for someone that has done you so wrong, and when you try to stay away, it is hard for you to? I think that it... is... happening... to me."

Mike grabbed a water bottle that he drank, "That is interesting. Sorry, I have to take my pills to help control my disorder. Aren't you and Ella a thing already? I never knew she did something bad to you."

"No Mike... not at all. Ella and I are just friends. I am speaking about Sky," Dave revealed, which caused Mike to choke on his water for a few seconds.

He tried to clear his throat, and to recover from the water entering the wrong tube in his throat, "Wait, I am confused. From what I know, Sky was messing with you when she had a boyfriend, and took forever to take a paternity test. Are you sure that you are not confusing this for anything else? It has only been weeks since you two were arguing about everything when it came to your kid. What happened?"

Dave got gleam eyed, as he started to replay the events, "Well, we were in Math class, and Sky asked me to have a sleepover, though it was for our daughter to get sued to seeing the both of us together. I got a bit excited. We hummed and sung our baby to sleep, and Sky has the most beautiful voice. Her voice led me to her bed the first time."

"Alright, I do not need to know the details of your sex life. Just continue explaining the story."

"Alright. Well, I changed into my comfortable night clothes, and she changed into hers. Her figure got... curvier and fuller since she gave birth, and I just wanted to... Anyways, she asked me to sleep with her on the bed, and I did not know if she was trying to seduce me or not." The father started to blush and laugh like he is lovestruck.

Mike did not know how to react to this, but gave a contrived smile, "Good... for you Dave. What are you going to... do?"

He bit his lip excitedly, "Well, if things continue like this, I am going to have to go with my heart, and to make things official with her. But only if she is interested. I am not going to make a fool of myself again."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**So the play Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is starting up, and old feelings between Dave and Sky are starting to return. Let's hope things turn out well for them. The next chapter will contain Sam and Topher struggling with their injuries, Jo and Brick's odd relationship, and the entire engagement mess. Thank you for your support, and have a Merry Christmas, Kwanzaa, etc. I am sure I will publish another chapter before the end of this year.**


	11. Ending agreements, and starting recovery

The doorbell was rang, and Brick ran down the stairs, as he knew that his girlfriend Jo was at the door, "I am gonna get it." He went to the door, and opened the door, to smile seeing his girlfriend, grabbing her for a hug, "JOANNA. I am SO glad that you are here. Let's go on our walk."

Jo was dragged from the steps and out of the driveway, as they jogged to school, "Why are you so jumpy? Did the ants in your pants finally get to you?"

"No Jo. I am feeling a lot better after that fight I got into with Lightning. I am thinking that I might be able to go back into military school, but health is such a beautiful thing."

"I am glad that you are in a good mood, but I need to speak to you about something," Jo told him, causing Brick to slow down, and tilted his head, as a signal for her to start talking. "Well, I have noticed that every single time that I am at your house, you always try to pull me away, especially if your mother is home. Why in the hell are you hiding me from her?"

The teen with the buzzcut got increasingly nervous from that question, but he knew that he had to be honest with her, "Well... uh... my mother... really... isn't the biggest fan of you, and... I do not want her to know that we are dating." He saw her mood instantly changed, and she started to run to school, not even trying to delve into it, "Jo, why did your mood just change?"

"Are you SERIOUS? You are seriously not asking me that," she lashed out angrily, though she refused to stop, "I have PUT UP with that BULLSHIT of an arrangement you have had for the past month with Jasmine, and I have done NOTHING but support you. Shawn got up and told that crusty ass man that he is dating his daughter, and will continue to do so. I am going to do the same, or whatever the hell we have, is done."

Brick instantly started to panic, which showed in his eyes, "PLEASE do not do that Jo. If you knew your own good, that would be the last thing you do. My madam mother would lose it. She is all about this arranged marriage between Jasmine and I, and..."

Jo instantly cut him off, "I do not care. If you do not tell her, I will, or we are finished. I would be nice to get more time to focus on getting into bench pressing more, which I would not do if I was with you."

* * *

><p>Sam was extremely late to school, since he was just released from the hospital, and wanted to go back to school instantly. He had to be in a wheelchair for a while, just so he could recover from the surgery. As he wheeled to the door, he opened it, only to have everyone in his English class to look at him out of anticipation, worry, sympathy, and many more. Blaineley dully stated, "Welcome back Samuel."<p>

Dakota and Staci ran up to Sam, and shoved one another to be the one to wheel him, with Staci winning. "I have missed you so much Sam. I am so glad that you are feeling better. You can sit beside me," she welcomed, wheeling him to the desk beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, I am still recovering form the surgeries. While it hurt, it was cool to see a bunch of metal, and knifes and stuff cut me open, and see all of the blood, bones, and muscles in me. You know how I like the squeamish stuff. Dakota has been really supportive of me," Sam explained, as he looked at the blonde, who went back into her seat.

Staci gave Dakota a dirty look, before she went to speak to him, "You should steer clear from her. She is the reason why you got into a fight with her ex, who is obsessed with our principal, leading to the car crash."

Scarlett saw Sam engage in the dramatic conversation, sick of him always being of these situations. She grabbed a bunch of books, and slammed them on his desk, "Thank you Staci, but your work is no longer needed." His friend instantly went back to her own desk, where Scarlett gave him the stern look, "You really need to keep away from trouble, since you clearly cannot handle it. Your academic average has taken a downward path since you have become an appalling "jock". "

Sam rolled his eyes form his cousin`s mothering and patronizing behavior, "Thanks Scarlett, but no thanks. I am not your son, and it is not your duty as a cousin to lecture me. Those two ladies are probably the best people that I have ever met."

The blonde woman was looking at Sam endlessly, feeling a sense of guilt and sorrow in her, "It is so sad what happened to him. He was working so hard to fit in, and he was doing so well for himself. He moved back here for a greater life, not to get into a car crash that will change his body forever."

"Girl, whateva. He is fine. Leave him alone. There is a reason why the two of you broke up. Just because he looks like a mushroom, don`t mean that he ain`t a wolf in sheep`s fur," her shallow friend warned her.

* * *

><p>Topher and Rodney are in the weight room for gym class, and the former is struggling to lift a 10 pound weight. There was clear struggle on his face, and the teen was shaking from lifting up the weight to his shoulder, only to drop it, "AAAAGH. I can`t even lift up a 10 lbs weight Rod. I... I am so worthless. How in the hell will I pass gym? How will I become a top athlete? I feel so worthless."<p>

Rodney was bench pressing 140 lbs with no effort or sweat, though did see his friend struggle, "I am so sorry that you are going through this. Maybe you should switch Gym class with something else. You were in an accident 2 weeks ago."

"I CAN`T Rodney. I will not get chicks if I am not an athlete. I will not get the scholarships, the programs, and the exposure I need if I am not an athlete. You know how prestigious my family is, and with my brother Tyler already being a failure, the pressure is on me."

The redhead got up, and went to take the weight from Topher, "While girls are lovely... and there is so many shapes, colors, textures, tastes, hairs, and forms of them, they should not be the first thing on your mind. You need to go to physiotherapy. I am a bit confused as to how you fell on your arm, when you got into a car crash."

The dirty blonde teen sat down, and stretched his arm, as he started the story, "I forgot you were not there at the party. Well... Dakota and I were having a... moment, and we... kissed. Sam stopped by, and he started a fight with Brick. He then got into a fight with Lightning, and things were getting too carried away, so I left immediately. I did not want my face to get ruined. Sam like the wannabee troublemaker he is, followed, and chased me out of the neighborhood. He blamed me for everything, and when the car was coming, he GRABBED mt arm, and the car hit me, where I flew on my side, and my arm was the first thing that hit the floor. He... he is just jealous that Dakota does not want him anymore."

"Topher, Topher, Topher. I have known you for a few years, and I know how we both are when it comes to the ladies, but you... you just do not care about hurting them. You cheated on Dakota with Samey, and now you are cheating on Samey with Dakota. It is not cool, and you come off as a jerk. You need to set your priorities straight to be very honest. When will you learn that messing with more than one woman is a good thing," Rodney lectured, clearly feeling some disappointment.

His skull was too hard to take in what his friend said, "It is not my fault that the ladies find me irresistible. Now if I do not get back in shape and recover from the accident, that will not happen."

* * *

><p>Shawn was at his home, which was owned by his oldest sibling, who was never at the house. The doorbell rang, and he saw that it was Dave and Brick, which he ran to open the door, "What`s up zombie slayers. Nice to get my 2 closest friends at my house. That is really weird that you two are my closest friends."<p>

"It is fine sir Shawn. Though we had a rough start, and we have known one another for a bit over a month, you are the coolest, most down to earth person on the basketball team," Brick explained, as him and Dave made their way into his house. They looked around to find a lot of metals and trophies, "Woah. Where did you get all of these trophies and metals from? Are all of them yours."

The brunette brushed it off like it is nothing, "Yes. I have been in martial arts since I was 3, so all of them add up. Do any of you want anything?"

Dave got right to the point, "I have known you for years, and it is rare for you to invite anyone to your house. There must be something that is really bothering you for you to invite us toy your house. What is it?"

Shawn sat on the couch, only to sulk, "Well, there is something that is bothering me. Should I even be with Jasmine anymore? Is anything going to come out of our relationship?"

Both Dave and Brick were extremely shocked that Shawn was even thinking this, "What... why, why would you even think about that? You are obsessed with her."

"Brick, if anyone should know why I am thinking about it, it is you. You were there when we were there with her father and your mother, and it was clear that everyone was comfortable with you potentially getting together with Jasmine. He was making friendly jokes with you, all 4 of you were laughing, like you were a big huge family. Things have been strained since then, and she and I cannot sneak around for much longer. So I am wondering if we should simply just break up."

The soldier went for his phone, and was immediately texting someone, which Dave gave a dirty look at, but ignored soon afterwards, "You should probably talk to her. The biggest issue with Sky and I is that we were never that good with communication, and it is something you and Jasmine have. I am sure that it is not easy to have her boyfriend and father arguing. All of you need to tell your parents that this...arrangement thing is dumb, and to cancel it, since both Jasmine and Brick are taken, and neither want it."

* * *

><p>Sam and Topher were both advised to speak to a school counselor, which both Samey and Dakota have been using. The two boys entered, right as Dakota was crying, "Hello Samuel and Topher. I am glad that you can join us. I do not know if you have been aware of this, but your girlfriends Dakota and Samey have been to me to deal with the trauma of the crash. Your cousin Scarlett was offered this, but she rejected."<p>

"S... Sam is not my boyfriend. Neither is Topher. Both of them are my ex boyfriends."

The counselor got right to the hard questions, "Now I want to hear from the two of you. How did you even get to the road, and into the car crash? Neither Samey or Dakota could provide me with the answer, since neither were there."

Sam made sure that he was the first to speak, "Well, I was with my cousin Scarlett and her friend Max at the party, and we were sitting down. We saw Topher hitting on Dakota, and he kissed her. I will say this; he kissed her, and she did not kiss back. Brick saw this, and then he said he can't stand cheaters, which is why he does not like me. I went up to him to tell him to not talk about me, and then we got into an argument, which almost turned physical. Soon enough, my friend Lightning joined, and then he defended me to Brick, which turned into a fight. Everyone was surrounding us, and then like the punk he is. Topher ran away, not wanting to get caught. I went out after him, and I grabbed him, so he could not leave. The car came to hit us."

"I did NOT cheat on Samey. Dakota has been using me as a toy since the summer ended, and she has kissed ME MANY times over the past month and a half. SAM wanted to act like he is a big, cocky man, starting a fight with Brick and I. If HE DID NOT INCESSANTLY GRAB ME when I was trying to leave, NEITHER of us would have been in the crash," the blonde teen man yelled, in response to Sam.

"You DID."

"NO I DIDN`T. You LEGIT ruined my life. My body will NEVER be the same again. I will most likely NEVER be able to do sports AGAIN."

Dakota ended this argument, "You DID cheat on Samey. COUNTLESS TIMES. SHE cold not handle it, and could not handle that YOU were winking at me, which is WHY she FOUGHT ME at our first cheer match like the WEAKLING she is."

Samey was biting her tongue, but did not want to refrain herself anymore, "Dakota, I am not going to yell and I cannot believe that we ended up physically fighting, but you are not innocent. You have been agitating and provoking me ever since you met me. In the newspaper club, you would sit on his lap, wink at him, take personal insults at me, and so on. All I want id for my boyfriend to recover, to help him recover, and for her and Sam to LEAVE. US. ALONE."

The therapist was definitely overwhelmed with all of this drama, "Well, I can tell that there is a lot of hurt and trauma in the four of you. What you need to do is to help one another, and if you cannot do that, leave one another alone. This partner and ex partner drama is nothing compared to the trauma that this fight and crash has given all 4 of you."

* * *

><p>Jasmine and Jo left gym class together, and while the two are nowhere near friends, they have gotten used to one another. The tall teen was putting stuff in her locker, as Jo decided to tell her something, "Look... This is so weird to me. I know we are not buds and anything, and that is fine with me, but I heard about you and Shawn considering to break up. But it does not mean you will get ANY closer to Brick."<p>

This was complete news to Jasmine, and her face froze for like a good minute, completely astounded, "Wait, what? I never heard anything of this. Where did you hear this from?"

"Brick told me. Apparently he was at Zombie`s yesterday, and Shawn said that he is considering to break up with you because of all of the drama with your father, and him not wanting to deal with being something you want to hide. Sucks, but... he is a loser."

Shawn just so happened to show up at that time, "Hey my Jazzy Jas," reaching to kiss her, only for his dark skinned girlfriend to put her hand in between them, "What is the matter?"

Tears were coming out of her eyes, before she started to question him, "Are... are you going to leave me?"

"What? Where would you even get the idea from?"

Jasmine grabbed tissues from her locker to wipe her eyes, before she continued her thought, "We... well, Jo told me that... Brick told her about... you saying that you should p... pr... probably leave me because of the drama with... my... my dad. I... I knew that it was... stressful, but... you.. you should have told me that you were leaving me."

Shawn went to hold her cheeks to reassure her, "I an not going to lie, I did question it, but I only questioned it because I did not know that if you being with me was the best thing for you. You, Brick, and your parents seemed so comfortable with one another, and if we have to sneak off to be with one another, like we did to go to the party, than we shouldn`t be together, because you are too amazing to have anything about you and your life to be hidden. I thought I was holding you back."

"You would never hold me back Shawn. I... you know what, you do not deserve to be something that is hidden either. You are too amazing, and wonderful to be hidden, and we are good together. Trust me when I say this, this arrangement with Brick WILL end soon, even if it ruins things between my father and I," Jasmine revealed to her boyfriend, before giving him a huge smooch.

Jo softened a bit, before realizing that she was growing warm, "Ugh, I have turned into such a softy. Anyways, this only reaffirmed that I need to tell Muscle`s mother about us."

* * *

><p>Jo knew that Brick was not home yet, which is why she knew this was the perfect time to speak to his mother. She knocked the door, and almost immediately, his mother opened the door, to have a stone face, "Oh, hello. I was not expecting you to be here. Brick is not here, so you will have to come another time," before trying to close the door on her face.<p>

The teen stopped her from closing the door, and entered, "I actually came to see you. I do not see this conversation being a long one, but it needs to be one that needs to happen."

"Oh no, what happened? Is my son in trouble? What happened to him? Did you do anything to him?"

Jo cut her off, "No, he did not do anything... other than not telling you that him and I are going out."

His mother started to instantly laugh, thinking it is ludicrous, "I am sorry, but that is a good prank. I know for a fact that he is dating Jasmine. You were there at the dinner. They were having such a good time. And besides, why in the hell would he date someone like you? Have you looked at yourself?"

"BITCH, have you looked at yourself? Do not insult me, and think you are going to get away with it. I do not give a fuck if you are in your early 60s. Anyways, we are together, and he is too scared to tell you because of this bogus engagement. I just felt like you had the right to know."

"Listen here. I am NOT going to have some lad disrespect me in my home. How DARE YOU speak to me like that? You are trying to speak to me like you know MY SON better than I so. I know you are a liar, and I know you are trouble, so I will say that you really need to stop."

The blonde teen took out her phone, and went through her texts, "Well, here are some texts that he sent me. He said yesterday, "Come to my house early. I do not want my mother to see us together". Another one dated back to August, when we were coming back here, said "When we go back to Mississauga, we CANNOT say anything to my mother about us being together. If we want this to work, than she needs to not know. I know you are still mad about that... arrangement, but I will handle it soon." Here are the texts," right before handing the grown woman her phone to read through the texts.

Brick's mother started to read through the texts, and her eyes signaled shock, disappointed, and hurt, "I cannot believe that he... he would... hide this from me."

As soon as she came to a realization her son entered the house, "MOMMY, I'M HOME. Let's watch Young and the Rest...," stopping when he saw Jo and his mother in a negatively shocked expression, and he knew something was wrong, "Wha... what happened? Why are you here Jo?"

"I am here because since you would never tell your mother the damn truth with your no backbone ass, I told her the truth about us being together, and the LAST thing that you want is to be in that awful arrangement with Jasmine," Jo replied, kind of proud that she is stirring up trouble.

The teen with the unibrow squished up his hands in frustration, and squinted his face, "WHY would you do that? I specifically told you to do that. And you did not even TELL ME that you were going to do this. I did not want her to know like this."

His mother pointed to Jo, and then pointed to the door, Leave. I need to speak to my son about this."

"I am not going anywhere."

Brick went to grab his mother's hands to ease her, "I did not want this arrangement, I did not. But father forced this, and you clearly approved of it too. I did not know how to handle this, so I did not say anything. Jo and I... it is complicated, but I want you to end the arrangement with Jasmine. She is with that man you saw yell at her father at the dinner, and neither of us want this. You cannot force us to be together, and I will say right now that there is no way on my life that I am marrying Jasmine."

She was trying not to have a panic attack, but controlled her breathing, "Just tell me this... how long. How long have the two of you been together?"

"Since August, so... we have been together for 2 months. I will tell her father myself that this arrangement is over, and if I have to suffer some major consequences for it, than I will deal with that. Nothing against you and dad, but I am sorry... I can't do this. I wish Jo did not tell you in the way that she did though. Not impressed."

Jo grunted miserably, "Well it is clear that you were not going to do it, but you went to gossip, just like you told me that Shawn and Jasmine were breaking up, when that was not the case."

The middle aged woman hugged her son, and gave Jo an extremely dirty look, before saying her final piece, "I will try to do what I can to get your father to break up this engagement you have with Jasmine, though I do think she is the girl for you, and is a good match. If you do not want it, than I will not force you to be unhappy. Now with THIS issue, I disapprove it. I disapprove it 100%. I know that the two of you have been friends, and even in previous years, I have seen her constantly disrespect you. You have not seen how she disrespected me minutes before you entered. I cannot force you two to part ways, but I will NEVER approve of this relationship."


	12. Scax fallout, and past hookup worries

Lightning was at his locker, stirring his protein shake, before noticing that his girlfriend is approaching him, "Lightning, we need to speak. I am sick of all of this weird stuff between us since that party."

"Lightning is not the one who started all of this. You were. You did NOT need to fight that girl at our first game. You are always hating on some girl. It was Jo in the summer, and now it is Amy," the jock retaliated, clearly not liking where things are with them at the moment, and was about to walk way, only for her to grab him.

Anne Maria was not in the mood for his antics, "We need to speak about this. I just... just... feel like there is... a disconnect and a lot of disrespect. Why in the hell would you bring someone I HATE into MY HOME, WITHOUT even consulting with me? That is a jerk off move."

He grunted and rolled his eyes, only to give a half assed apology, "I am sorry for doing all of that. I miss you, and I miss your curves. Amy is just a... family friend to me, and she was my first girlfriend."

"First girlfriend? How long did you two date for? A month? A year? CLEARLY she has some attachment to you, and you have some attachment to her. I will not be involved in another love triangle with someone, if that is the case. And it SEEMS LIKE you miss the sex more than you miss me. All I need to know, is that you must NEVER speak to, or associate with that heifer again."

The black man just closed his locker, and walked to his class. Amy and Rodney entered the school, causing the hot headed italian to approach the couple in an angry state, pointing in her face, "LET ME tell you something, BITCH. You BETTER not speak to MY MAN AGAIN."

Rodney put Amy behind him, to block two girls, "Anne Maria, I would like to ask you to leave her alone. She did not do anything to you, and you continue to attack her. Please leave her alone. The last thing she cares about is Lightning."

"I am not the issue Anne Maria. YOUR MAN cannot leave me alone. There is a REASON why he came to ME after our fist fight. I have known him since we were little children, and you only started speaking to him a few months ago. HE is obsessed with ME," bragged Amy, only for Anne Maria to try to swing a punch at her, only for Rodney to catch her hands.

The country man wanted this to end, "I told you to leave her alone. Let's go Amy," and let go of Anne's hands, to hold Amy, as they walked past the angry former Wawanakwa student. When Anne Maria was further away, Rodney complained, "I told you that you should not engage with her OR Lightning. It would not do you any favors, and it has not done you anything so far. Just leave them alone."

Amy shoved him off of her, not liking being bossed around, "If I ASKED YOU for advice, I would give it, but I did not, which means you should most likely NOT give me unneeded advice. They are trouble makers, and if they want to mess with me, I will mess with them too. That is how it works."

* * *

><p>Scarlett, Max, Cameron, B, and Staci are in the science lab for their class, and are working on dissecting animals, "Wow. I have to admit that Pahkitew High has a lot of impressive scientific materials. These beakers are impressive, and Wawanakwa never had any of these impressive beakers."<p>

Max was trying to create a huge scientific reaction, throwing everything, and anything together, with nothing working. He angrily threw the beaker across the classroom, "AAAHHHHHHHH. I SWEAR these substances are rigged for nothing to blow up. I KNOW that I am the ULTIMATE genius."

"SHUT UP Max. Do you know how foolish you are looking? Why would you do something so stupid?" grumbled Scarlett in utter embarrassment. The class looked at them, and she slowly moved away from him.

Staci, B, and Cameron were giving Max dirty looks from his reckless and careless actions, which clearly embarrassed his friend. Staci had to complain to Max, "For goodness sakes, don't you understand the importance of the science clubs to this school? From what I have studied, the Science program is the best in the school region, and treating their stuff like crap is ridiculous. You area complete joke, and you are embarrassing yourself."

The short man blew them all off, "I will do WHATEVER I want, because I AM the supreme being. And assistant, I told you before to NEVER talk back to me. These substances suck, and I will TREAT IT like trash, because it is trash."

Their teacher walked up to Max to scold him, "Max, you know you will have to pay for that. I swear you make orphans look so bad. What a catastrophe."

"SHUT UP you aging miscreant. I threw it because these chemical substances you gave us was CRAP. You RIGGED THIS, so you can make Max look like a fool. OFF WITH YOU," Max yelled, before throwing some vinegar in the teachers face, walking off right after.

Scarlett groaned, and put her hands through her hair angrily, "UUUGGGHHHH. I do not know why I continue to be friends to him. He is such an imbecile and a colossal embarrassment. Clearly having no parents is the reason why he thinks that he is evil, and has no coherent sense at all. If ONLY I had more friends. I want to disassociate myself from him."

"It is not normal for a friend to bash someone that they consider a friend so much like Scarlett and Max has about one another. There is a lot that is not right about them," Cameron said to his friends, clearly disturbed. He asked Scarlett, "If you hate him so much, why do you continue to deal with him?"

The teen with the glasses responded as she took off her gloves, "He sees me as some sort of assistant, and he was not entirely bad, but he just got more loony. The miscreant dyes his hair purple. I guess I stay with him because he makes me look better, and is a good sidekick for me...I guess. He has grown up to have no one, and when this little shrimp came to me, I thought it was perfect. Max is becoming too much though." She still got weird looks from Staci, B, and Cameron from their weird friendship.

* * *

><p>Rodney took Amy to his farm, and she was instantly complaining, "UGH. Why did you take me to your mush farm? Can't we just go into the house?"<p>

"Well, I want you to see all parts of my... uh.. poops... uh... our future... my home. I have to feed the chickens, milk the cows, shovel the poop, and so much more. want you to learn with me," he told her in a love struck tone, as they headed to the cow barn, and pulling out a bucket. He knelt down, to start milking the cow, so its milk went into the bucket. Rodney looked at her, signalling her to join him, "Come and try it out."

The twin hesitantly walked to her boyfriend, and knelt, struggling to hand her hand over to him, complaining the entire time, "I cannot believe that you want me to touch this nasty ass cow. I do not know why you do not take it out of its misery, and chop its head. I wish I could do that to your sister."

The redhead eased her hand on the cow utter, instructing her how to squeeze for milk, "I do not like the way you treat your sister, but that is another thing. In order to pour out the milk in the bucket, you need to squeeze the utters, and pull at the same time. Like this," demonstrating it visually to her.

"Ugh, Lightning never made me have to do any of this," grunted Amy, before she tried it on her own. She did not care to notice how rough she was being, yanking the utter too hard, causing the cow to waddle up, and kick the bucket down, before running out of the farm.

Rodney instantly got panicked, and got up to chase after it, "NOOOOOOO LUCY COW."

Amy sat there, grabbing her sanitizer from her bag to use on her hands; not even giving a second glance to Rodney, and the direction him and the cow went. "I so wonder why half of the time, I decided to go out with this damn farmer. GROSS. I am the head cheerleader, and I deserve A LOT better than this."

He soon eased the farm, and they both entered the farm, with Rodney sighing, "You know, you did not have to pull on her utters so hard. Now we have no milk to use for dinner. I guess it was a bad idea for you to try to help out with my farm stuff. It is clear that it is not your deal. And, uh Amy... I prefer it if you did not... like... compare me to your ex Lightning."

They left his farm, and walked towards his house, as she blew off his complaint, "Why are you do intimidated by him? If you were so good, and better than him, you would have nothing to worry about. Stop being a pansy, and serve me some food."

The bulky man gave her a doubtful look, before they entered his house, and immediately went to the kitchen, to prepare her some food.

* * *

><p>Anne Maria was wearing her extremely pink and revealing lingerie that she got from Victoria's Secret; posing in the mirror and kissing the mirror, "MMMmmmmpphhh. I look so smush-ilicious. Everything is gonna be perfect to get things back on track."<p>

The doorbell rang, and she ran to her blinds, to see Lightning's car, "Perfect." She ran down the stairs, and opened the door, to pose sexily in front of her boyfriend. Anne Maria greeted him with a silky voice, "Hello my lovegun. I dressed up... or should I say... dressed down for you. Come on in."

His hand was grabbed by her, and his eyes lit up, "Mmmm. Lightning is gonna get some tonight. It is about time. There is no reason for Anne to hold back from sexing Lightning. Do you know how long it has been?" They went up the stairs, and as soon as they went into her room, she pounced on him, and they fell into her bed. He let her savage, and kissed all over him, though he did not realize that she was desperately kissing him.

"I bet that I am the best that you never had," Anne Maria hissed, as she went to kiss his lips, and trailed down to his neck to nibble on it. "Amy can never do what I could do to you, could she? I have all of the curves, and all of the skills," she continued to brag, as she went to take off his shirt.

Lightning was starting to get turned off, and pulled his shirt down, "Sha-Lightning is not in the mood for all of this. Like Lightning wanna hear his girl compare herself to an ex of his. Not attractive Anne Maria." He pushed her off of him to another part of her bed, and he got right back up.

The curvaceous teen was stunned from him not wanting to be all over her, "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Why in the hell are you getting up right when we were going to smush? I DO NOT know why you always have to make things so complicated."

"Like Lightning said, it is such a turn off how unsecure you are with other women. You fought with that redhead over Mike, fought with Jo over Lightning, and NOW you are fighting Amy over Lightning. Girl, this is some tiring stuff. If you want to have sex with Lightning, don`t EVER whisper some next man or woman on the bed," he ranted, as he made his way our of the room.

Anne Maria watched him leave the room, and walked down the stairs, for her to yell, "It is JUST US here. You have been here for like 3 MINUTES, and you are leaving NOW? I tried... I tried." The italian teen knew that things were not the same from that instant.

* * *

><p>Max left his room in the orphanage, to join all of the others in the main living room. He sat down to see Mike, B, and Beardo look weirdly at him, as they heard of the drama in the science lab. Max is never one to like being looked at weirdly, so he defensively asked, "Why in the hell are all of you looking at me? I am NEVER ONE to mess with."<p>

"Calm down Max," advised Mike, as he started to explain themselves, "B told us of the drama that happened in your science class, and apparently Scarlett and Cameron were talking about you."

The purple headed teen jerked his head to Mike, clearly astounded by the news, "Really? My assistant has been running her damn mouth about the only one who cares about her? What did she say?"

B gave Mike a "why would you say that" look, and when he looked to Max, it was clear that he would not let this go. He reluctantly told him what happened, "Well, aft er you left, Scarlett went on a rant about you being an embarrassment, using the excuse of being an orphan for your crappy behavior, and that she is your only friend. Scarlett said that she hates you low key."

"I do not know why you all needed to tell Max and to be the middle man between all of this. Despite that, I did tell you that Scarlett is a snake, and that you should watch out for her," spoke Beardo, who asked Mike and B a question, "here did you two hear all of this?"

Mike looked at B, before he revealed, "Well, B told me that Cameron and him were in the science class, and from what I have heard, Cameron was the one that was speaking to Scarlett about Max. You need to watch out for Cameron. While he can be very innocent, he stirs up a lot of trouble, Maybe this is all a misunderstanding, and you should talk it out with Scarlett."

"NO. I will NOT talk about anything with that sociopathic BITCH. I always knew she was jealous of me. It is the master slave dynamic, and she is tired of being a slave. She has always had issues with her family. Hell, even her own brother hates her. The malevolent Max WILL put Scarlett in check, and he WILL confront her form her shady behavior. Max does not like pathetic people like her, and his SLAVE needs to be put in line," the tiny teen lashed out threateningly, heaving angrily.

Beardo whispered to B and Mike, "It was so not a good idea for you to fuel the fire with him and Scarlett. They are both crazy."

* * *

><p>It is lunch time the next day, and Anne Maria made sure to sit beside Samey. Amy was at the opposite side of the crew, which gave them the perfect opportunity to speak, "Anne Maria, I know something is up. If this has anything to do with Dakota, I am simply not interested."<p>

Anne Maria shook her head, and blew that off, "Naw girl. I ain`t worried about that stuff. I only got involved int he fight at the game, cause I did not want her to be attacked. I DID come to question you about Lightning...and his relationship with Amy. I need to know all about it, since there is clearly some unresolved stuff between them."

"Oh," Samey sighed, feeling a sense of relief. She explained all of the details to Anne Maria like it was no big deal, "Well, our family, and Lightning`s family has been really good friends for decades. They went to high school together, so there is a lot of history there. We were brought to a lot of their games, events, and diners, and Lightning and Amy always got along, and their bond was always there; even from when we were little children. They would bully me together."

She grunted, knowing that there was a lot of history, "Well, there was a lot of baggage, and baggage that I cannot get rid of. Interesting to know. Now get to the good stuff. When they were dating."

"Well, they started dating in junior high school. They would grind on one another during the school dances, be the poster couple in the school, and our parents really liked them together. I have honestly, and genuinely never seen her happier than she was when she has been dating Lightning. It is so unfortunate what she is doing with Rodney. She forced us to go over to his house a month ago, and they were bragging and blushing about them, having the craziest sex. And Rodney was in the other room. Completely disgusting," the nicer twin revealed with disdain in her facial expressions, and her voice.

The poofhead was extremely shocked with what she was told, and tried not to go over there, and shred the two of them over there, "Thank you for telling me this. He thought I was crazy for not wanting him to do anything to do with her, but if only you could realize that you are being put into the same position that I am in. Dakota and Topher have A LOT of history too. Their older siblings Lindsay and Tyler are dating, and their parents are really good friends."

Amy saw that Samey and Anne Maria were talking, and the fact that it was private was worrying her, "I want to go over there, and to see WHAT in the POSSIBLE HELL those two bitches can be talking about, other than being a bunch of lame wannabees that are only on the squad to fill 2 bodies, and to be on the bottom of the cheerleading pyramid."

Lightning looked to the two teens speaking, and saw the both of them look back at him, "Lightning do not know what Sammy sha-told her, but Lightning does not know why they are looking over to us in our direction."

"They are stirring up trouble. They are trying to take down the Queen Amy, and they will fail miserably. Samey over there is jealous because her crippled and handicapped boyfriend does not like her, and that Anne Maria is nothing else but a rebound."

Rodney was sick of this, and gave his girlfriend a demand, wrapping his hand around her, "Just stop this, and leave them alone for once. Goodness."

* * *

><p>There was a lot of tension between Max and Scarlett, as they were eating their lunch silently. They were looking away from one another, before Max decided to open his mouth, "There is a reason why assistants are assistants, because they are not better than the master. Assistants should not run their mouths like they are the big bosses, and act like they are important."<p>

Scarlett turned her head to her weird friend, clearly annoyed with this behavior coming from him, "You know what Maximillian, your absurd, and frankly zoo-like behavior has gotten on my last nerve, and I am sick and tired of you acting like you have more power than you really have. Your Napolean Complex is saddening to watch, but it is not an excuse for your horrid, delusional, and illogical behavior. I can only assume that you heard what I said in Science class after your barbaric antics were shown to the teacher?"

"All of them told me of the SHIT talk that you have been saying. Bitch you are lucky. Without me, you would not have had any friends. Do not EVER talk badly about your master, to him, or behind his back," Max threatened, with his hands up in her face, which did not faze her at all.

She grabbed his hand, and twisted, which definitely caught Beardo, B, Cameron, and Staci's reactions. Scarlett continued to argue with Max, "You know what, let me tell you something. Enough with he nice smart talk, I am going to go right hood on you. You are NOTHING special Max. Your human body is not a normal looking one, your torso is a lot longer than your legs, your head is shaped like a distorted arch bridge, your nose is like a pig nose, and you overall resemble more of a mutant than a human being. You would NOT pass half of your classes if I did not do all of your assignments. Your PARENTS LEFT YOU because you are an ugly, useless, unintelligent BRAT. You are NOTHING SPECIAL MAX. GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD. I AM THE MASTER, and YOU are NOTHING."

The anger in Max was too much, and he did not like hearing the truth, so he grabbed his food and drinks, and threw it all on Scarlett, seething through his gritted teeth, "Don't you EVER talk about me like that. You have been a SHITTY FRIEND to me. Talking about me in front of people who barely know you or I. I thought I could trust you but you RAN YOUR MOUTH like the BITCH YOU ARE. No wonder why your brother Harold left your home as soon as he can. Tired of your crazy ass. You talk about him being the crazy one, leaving your family for that Leshawna girl, but I do not blame him A BIT."

Beardo made sure that he went in between Max an Scarlett, just in case things do not get any more hectic, "This really is not a big issue that the both of you need to be arguing over."

"No. It has been abundantly clear that our friendship has been fake and shallow at best. Max, you will soon realize that I was the superior one, and messing with me WILL be the worst thing you have EVER decided to do," she glared, before squirting hot sauce in his eyes, and storming off dramatically.

Sam saw this, and wheeled after her, both of them entering the school, "What happened Scarlett? Everyone just saw you and Max throw food at one another."

The teenage girl tried to not think of the most despicable things, but it was hard to, "Max thought that I would put up with the colossal embarrassment that he is, and he was mistaken. I could castrate him if I wanted to. I could dissect him to see if he is REALLY a human being. I could do SO MUCH to him. He thought throwing Harold in my face was a good idea? AT LEAST my parents want me."

"Stop Scarlett, stop. Do you think that acting like this will do any good for you? I told you before that you need to go to therapy. This is not right. I know he is your only friend, and he stabbed you in the back, but...really? You are usually more composed than that."

"I do not care Samuel. He thought that I was a nice little girl beforehand? He messed with the wrong one. His buffoonery has backfired, and I PROMISE I will ruin his life, and I WILL enjoy crushing him spiritually, mentally, psychologically, emotionally, and maybe physically."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Scarlett and Max were the ones who appeared the least in the story so far, so I needed a chapter to solely focus on them. You saw a bit more on how Rodney and Amy's relationship is like, and clearly him and Anne Maria are feeling a way about childhood exes Lightning and Amy being in the same proximity again. Thank you all for the support, and see you next year. Happy New Years.**


	13. Staci Matchmaking and Zoke dates

Ella had dropped out of being Snow White, so she can focus on being the director. Dakota was performing, and she was not the most impressed so far, "Dakota, you need to sing with a higher octave, and you need to not sing through your throat. You did such a good job on your audition. I do not know what happened."

"I am sorry. Things have just been a bit stressful, you know," she apologized. Dakota cleared her voice, before she went to singing, and frolicking around the stage, "With a smile and a song, life is just a bright sunny day, your cares fade away, and your heart is young. With a smile and a song, all the world seems to waken anew, rejoicing with you, as the song is sung. There's no use in grumbling, when raindrops come tumbling, remember, you're the one, who can fill the world with sunshine. When you smile and you sing, everything is in tune and it's spring, and life flows along, with a smile and a song."

Dave turned to Sugar, and spoke with her about Dakota, "She seems hoarse. I am sure that she has not been the same since her exes left the hospital."

Sugar can really care less, "Ain't my problem. We busted our utters for this play to work, and we have 3 weeks to get this together."

The princess was a bit confused, and just wanted to move forth, "Staci, please take center stage. Thank you for your work Dakota."

Staci walked past Dakota, and did her breathing exercises, so she can get in tune. She soon said her lines, "THE HEART OF A PIG! THE BLUNDERING FOOL! I'll go myself. To the dwarf's cottage... In a disguise so complete, no one will ever suspect. Now, a formula to transform my beauty into ugliness. Change my queenly raiment to a peddler's cloak. Mummy dustto make me old. To shroud my clothes, the black of night. To age my voice, an old hags cackle. [Cackling] To whiten my hair, a scream of fright. [Screaming] A blast of wind...", and started dramatically twitching, and creating her own transformation.

Beardo instantly clapped, and went to hug Staci, "Perfect job. I can tell that you are gong to be the star of the October play. You will be the standout." The brunette smiled from the reception, while Dakota was saddened, which soon turned into anger.

* * *

><p>Cameron, Zoey, and Mike were sitting together at lunch, though there was a lot of awkwardness between the two. Mike asked Zoey with desperation in his voice, "I know you have been going through a lot, but... I was thinking, that we started going on dates again. I know that you are pregnant, and I am going to take care of this baby, but we need to furnish our relationship as well. Where do you want to go?"<p>

"Well, I do know that we need to start doing things together, outside of going to parenting meetings, but I am starting back up at work again. In Jersey, Anne Maria's family offered Cam and I spots in their Mississauga restaurant, and I am going to take my first shift tomorrow," explained Zoey. She saw the sadness in her boyfriend's face, she cupped his face to assure him, "Unless you want our date to be at my work."

The tiny teen looked at them sadly, mumbling to himself, "I wish that I can get a girlfriend. It would be nice to have a companion."

Just in that moment, Staci approached them, and sat across the three of them with a sheepish smile on her face, "Hello you three. It has been a while since we have talked."

"It has been a while, but if you are here to start trouble as usual Staci, it will continue to be a long time that we will ever speak. What do you want?" Zoey asked, wanting to get right to the point.

Staci looked at Zoey, feeling the tension between the two, only to turn to Cameron, "I am actually here for Cameron. I know that you are working at the Olive Garden, and I need you to help me out A good friend of mine and I need to book a reservation for tomorrow, and I specifically want you to wait for us. Is it possible for that to be arranged beforehand? I know that you are good at what you do, and my good girlfriend wants to see for herself," clearly hiding that she is trying to set him and her friend up.

He looked at Staci, and could tell there was something mischievous about all of this, though he ignored it, "I can tell you that I wait the Northeastern part of the restaurant, so I will have to book the reservation over there for tomorrow after school. I will make sure that things will be good for you and your friend. Who is this friend of yours, and what are you two planning to discuss, if you do not mind me asking."

"You will find out soon enough, she told him, before getting up to walk back to her seat.

* * *

><p>Staci was in her home, and saw that Sierra was already in the house. The two friends rushed to hug one another, glad that they can see one another again, "AWWW SIERRA. EEEEEEEEE. It has been SUCH a long time since we have seen one another. Since the summer. How is the University of Toronto? How is Uni? I know that things have been tough with your breakup with Cody and all."<p>

It was clearly still an emotional topic for Sierra, as she tried not to cry, only to hug Staci tighter, "You know, it is sad, but I need to move on with my life. I spent so much of my adolescence being a desperate girl for him, and I cannot do that anymore. I am taking a small break from school, and wanted to come back here, since I do not have any classes for the past few days."

The two walked into the kitchen, only for both to be embraced by Staci`s parents, "It has been forever since we have seen you Sierra. You have lost weight. I see Jersey has done you great as well. I always told Staci that I want her to follow your path."

"Father, I am doing fine, and even if I wanted to follow Sierra`s path, I am doing really well at the newspaper club," she objected, as her and Sierra went to hug her mother.

The middle aged woman hugged the two of them, as she was proud of the both of them, "Your parents told me all about your accomplishments at University, and I am proud of you. I am proud of Staci getting the part of the Evil Queen, which is a reminder for you to practice your lines soon Staci."

The young girls soon left Staci`s parents embrace, and rant to her room, as they started to giggle, as they were still overwhelmed with their reunion, "Okay, I have a plan for you Sierra. One of the reasons why I offered you to come here was to... hook you up on a date."

Sierra`s face froze when she heard Staci`s announcement. There was no emotion that could be read from Sierra`s face, as she did not know how to handle this, "I am still... I do not want to say it is too soon, since it isn`t but... I do not know what to think of it."

"I know that you like a lot of shorter guys, and I know that you are really, really not attracted to guys with a lot of muscle, and you HATE abs, so... I arranged you a blind date. Actually, he works at where we are going to tomorrow, but I am sure when you meet him, you two will hit it off instantly," the bigger girl explained with happiness in her voice, not even paying attention to Sierra`s hesitant expression.

* * *

><p>Dakota was at Sam`s house, entering with a bunch of flowers, games, her script, and a cheesecake. She greeted Scarlett, "I heard of the fight you had with Max, and with everything you are dealing with, I feel really sorry for you."<p>

"Your sympathies are not needed. Sam is upstairs in his room. He is trying to walk, so beware," Scarlett bluntly replied, ending whatever conversation they could have had when she walked off .

The blonde rolled her eyes at Scarlett`s sharpness, before walking up the stairs, and entering Sam`s room to see him slowly and painfully walking, "Hi Sam. I wanted to check up on you, and to see how you are doing. I am sorry that your dreams for this year can`t some true."

The gamer chuckled as he painfully walked to Dakota, "Being an athlete? I will be fine. I thought that being able to hang out with the cool athletes like Lightning, Rodney, and Topher was a good things, but they did not even check up on me, or ask if I was okay after I got back to school."

She sat down on his bed, as she twiddled her fingers, "I know that you wanted to lose weight, and be the cool guy. I know how badly you wanted to be that, and how hard you worked to lose all of that weight, and to solely gain some muscle. You did not deserve anything that happened to you, and I am sorry that Topher is not making your life easier."

"I am going to be blunt when I ask this, but I really don`t care. What in the hell did you see in Topher that would cause you and him to date so long? It is clear that he has some interest in you for him to be cheating on his girlfriend with him. Never mind, he sometimes considers that Sammy or Samey girl isn`t his girlfriend. It is nice to see that after everything that happened, you still care for me so much," Sam spoke with a lot of appreciation and vulnerability in his voice, as he sat down beside her.

Her mood instantly saddened when she had to relive her entire relationship with Topher to explain to Sam, "Our parents knew one another, and they liked one another. Lindsay and Tyler always got along, but Topher and I never liked one another as children. When we were going through puberty and stuff, I started noticing things about him, especially with how good looking he was. Despite that, I was still repulsed by him, and I wanted nothing to do with him. My parents and Lindsay told me to try it out, and her boyfriend Tyler said that Topher likes me. He asked me out, and I said yes. I learned a lot more about him than I thought I did, and there is a lot more to him than people initially know about. We had a lot of fun together, since he showed me that he can be a really good guy, but an issue that was always there with him is carelessness and selfishness. After a while I got sick of the abuse, and when he got me pregnant, he forced me to get an abortion, and then left me." She got up to turn on his console, and to bring the both of them remotes, "Enough about me. Let`s play video games."

Sam grabbed the console, and smiled form the sincerity of his ex girlfriend, "You are still the best thing that has ever happened to me." She blushed as they started to play the game that was turning on.

* * *

><p>Zoey was working at her first shift since the school year started, and she was slowly serving some food, "Here you go. I am sorry for being so slow, but being pregnant will do that to you." She walked back to the stools, and sat down on a chair, breathing extremely heavily, "I am so tired. I do not know if I will be able to do this for my entire pregnancy. I feel so much heavier."<p>

Cameron went back to the waiting stool, to see the receipts, and to check on the woman carrying his child, "Zoey, are you alright? You look really, really stressed, and I have never really seen you like this."

"I am overwhelmed, and I am stressed. This is a lot of workload, and I am only 5 months pregnant. I need a damn break Cam. I do not know how... how I am going to do this," she whined, as she clutched the bump that was showing on her stomach.

He went to look and see that Staci and a tall friend of hers in his waiting section, and he knew that he has to go over and wait them. "I have to go wait another table," Cameron told Zoey, before grabbing a notepad, and walked over to the two. The geek put on his charismatic behavior for his guests, "Hello Staci. I am glad hat you chose to come to my waiting area. Welcome to the Olive Garden to the both of you. How may I help you?"

Staci patted Sierra, and announced, "Sierra, this is the guy that I was referring to. He went to our school last year, but I do not think either of you paid attention to one another. Sierra, this is a friend of mine Cameron, and Cameron, this is my best friend Sierra. She is in college now, but went to Wawanakwa last year."

Sierra looked at him, and it was clear that she was instantly smitten and attracted to the tiny black teenager, shaking his hand, "It is really, really nice to meet you officially. I never knew that Staci had such attractive and cute friends," instantly hitting on him.

Cameron could not deny that this amazon that he saw through the halls last year was attractive, and was blushing nervously when she hit on him, "Th... t... h... tha... thanks Sierra. Uh, what would the two of you like to eat?"

"Get us some garlic bread, mashed potatoes, and shrimp if you can," ordered Staci.

* * *

><p>Staci and Sierra were served their food, and Cameron soon joined them for his break, grabbing a plate of food for himself and sat down, "So, tell me more about yourself. You seem like an extremely interesting girl. I have to say... the purple hair looks nice on you."<p>

The post secondary woman instantly giggled and blushed from his compliment, "Oh Cameron, thank you. Well, I am in University for Journalism, and I have been to a few parties. All of them are pretty lame though, but it IS fun to see people get totally wasted. I would much prefer making statistics and theories about various things. I am very much a numbers person too. What do you plan on doing for post secondary school?"

"Well, things are about to change, but I am still hoping that I can go to University of Toronto for Biology, but I am about to have a... never mind. Money is an issue though."

Sierra took this as her time to flirt back with him, "If anything, you can room with me," before cackling, only for Cameron to gulp nervously, and smile sheepishly.

He ate his food, and swallowed it before he answered, clearly feeling a bit off, "Well... Staci has always said that you taught her everything she knows when ti comes to Journalism, and after reading her articles, I have to say that the skills you taught her are very exquisite. And I remember reading your articles last year, and you have such a way with words. I am impressed."

"I feel like the third wheel, so... I am going to go... to Zoey. Have fun you two," Staci announced, feeling like she was on the outs int he conversation. She got up to walk to her former friend. With a smile on her face, she stood right beside Zoey, and started a conversation, "Hey Zoey. It has been almost a month and a half since we have spoken. How are you?"

The redhead was extremely hesitant of Staci, and leaned back from her, speaking with a monotone voice, "I am fine. I am not going to give you anything to write a salacious story about me in the newspaper, and I am not going to engage in your gossip. I do not have the time or the energy for that Staci."

Staci felt the tension, and wanted to clear things up, "I do not know why you are so mad at me. I do not understand. I thought you were the free, nice, and forgiving girl. Are you still mad that I exposed you in Jersey? When will you get over that? You need to have female friends, and you have none at the moment."

"I have female friends, but almost none of them are from Wawanakwa. The Pahkitew girls are a lot more friendly," she responded, though noticed that Cameron was laughing with a taller and older woman. Zoey had to question this, "What is Cameron doing with...Sierra, I think her name is?"

Zoey's defensive behavior was bother her, "Listen. Sierra has gone through a hard time, and I know that her and Cameron would get along. They have a lot in common. And I can tell that he is a bit jealous that you and mike are together, and he is the third wheel. They need to date...or at least have someone to talk to, yah... unless you really have feelings for Cameron."

She went to drink her water, before she clarified it to Staci, "I have no romantic feelings for Cameron. I truly want him to find the love that Mike and I have for one another, and if that girl over there is that, than good for him. Unless you are sending me an apology for all that you have done to me, than this conversation needs to end."

* * *

><p>Mike entered the room, and saw that Staci and Zoey were speaking, causing him to grow nervous, and to instantly go over there in a protective mode. He wrapped his arms around Zoey, and kissed her cheek before speaking to Staci, "Hello Staci. I hope things are not getting too bad between you two."<p>

"I was just going," Staci said, as it is her way of saying goodbye to them. She walked off without uttering another word.

Food was given to Zoey, which she smiled at, "Thank you. I ordered food for you. Lets go to a stool babe." Mike took a plate, and they walked to a stall to eat. A they were eating, she started the conversation, "It is nice that you came here. My first day back at work was not the best. I got really, really tired, and the conversation with Staci is really tense."

He grabbed her hand, not liking the sound of her tiredness and sadness, "I am sorry that your day was not the best. Maybe it is not the best thing for you to be working at the moment."

"Enough about me Mike. How are you? I know that you made a lot more friends than I did. I want to focus on you?"

Mike smiled, as Zoey was clearly still interested in him and his life, "Well, Max and Beardo relocated to my orphanage after theirs burnt down, but I never spoke to them until recently. Max seems very... loopy and over the top,but he has a lot of good in him. Beardo makes these awesome sounds. When I am at the orphanage, they make my time really fun over there."

Zoey sounded interested in Mike's new friends, "You should take me to meet them. You did meet Dave and Sky through me, and that worked out well, so the same will happen with your friends, I presume." She took a piece of her chicken and rice in her spoon, and went to feed it to him, "You should try the chicken and rice. They added a new spice, and it is so tasty."

He opened his mouth for her to stick the spoon in, and he moaned from the tasty food, "Impressive. If you are not feeling better, I can easily take you home right now You need to relax, and to lay down."

She was blushing from his attentiveness, "I am so glad that I have you for a boyfriend. My parents really like you, because you are a really good man. And hopefully after Cameron dates that girl over there, we will all be happy, and we can be a trio of friends again."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**It is a shorter chapter, but there was not much to do this chapter. Sierra made her cameo, and there will be more cameos of the first generation through this story. There was more of Staci, which is rare. I got 4 chapters published in the Christmas Holidays (I would be lucky if I publish this much in a normal month). The updates will be less (like once a week). Thanks for all of the support.**


	14. The mess that is Scott and Sugar

Scott was ditching class, and was laying on the bench, drinking beer that was in a bottle. After pretty much quitting the teams he was on (though not officially), he has continued to go on a downhill spiral, burping aloud, "WOOOOO that was a belcher. Papa would b...be...be proud." His phone soon started to ring, which the country boy went to pick up, "He...heeeeyyyyy."

"Scott, I TOLD YOU to speak to me properly. Knowing you, you're probably drunk off your mind. Anyways, I do not have good news," his father spoke over the phone.

Scott did not even give his father a chance to speak, before he started ranting, "Good news like WHAT? You stop coming over to fuck my mother, only to go back to your home with ROD'S MOTHER? You for ONCE be a GOOD PAPA? You for being a NO GOOD MAN? Cause if THAT is not good news, than that is the BEST NEWS TO ME, cause I...I want...I could care LESS about a deadbeat papa."

His father was completely taken aback from hos sons harsh words, stuttering, "W...I was not re...referring to any of that. The b...ba...bad news is that the kid that your a...aunt, uncle, and cousins k...kil...killed are getting su...sued, and you'll...ha...have to be a wi...witness for the de...defense...Goodbye," before abruptly hanging up, to avoid the tension.

The teen closed his phone, as the reality hit in. B really did it, and B did not want to stop until him and his family is demolished. Sugar walked up to sit beside him, with a bunch of ketchup on her lips, chowing down on a burger, "HEY SCOTTTY POO. WHAT UP?" She noticed that he was in a saddened mood, and shook him, "Come on and tell Mama Sugar what is wrong."

"Will you STOP with all of that," he complained as he swatted her arms and hands from him. "That fat prissy bitch named Beverly wen tot the court on my family and I. He blames us for killing his parents, but they were all a bunch of losers anyways. I personally think that they were all too busy on their phones, being the techies they are, causing the car to swerve, and to hit my uncle's truck. B and I have some bad blood."

She had no words for that, and handed him a hamburger, "Well, Sugar don't know nothing about the law and stuff, but here is a burger to help you cheer up. These burgers have kept me happy since my Wizard left me. These burgers will be your friend too."

Scott took the burger, and unenthusiastically saying, "Thank you for giving me my best friend... burger," before eating the burger reluctantly.

* * *

><p>Dawn, Ella, Beardo, and B were walking through the forest during lunch time, with the 4 growing pretty close over the past 5-6 weeks. "It is so nice to spend our lunch in the forest, walking around to enjoy the presence of the animals and nature."<p>

"It is. All of us but B have been so busy with the play, and it is nice to just have some time to enjoy the aspects of our environment," agreed Ella. She looked t B, questioning his whereabouts, "So, what have you been up to B? I know that drama is not the biggest thing on your mind, though I ma sure you would not have an issue being a grip, but you have been so busy with other stuff since the election."

The overweight man soon revealed to them what he has been doing, "Well, you all know about the upcoming paternity test we took, which we should be getting back in a week or 3, but I also filed the paperwork against Scott's family. I was hoping to start a science club, but with the drama between Scarlett, Max, and the Science department, that clearly is not happening."

Ella and Beardo took out a mat for all 4 of them to sit down on, putting their lunch in place. Beardo bluntly asked to put them off, "So, what is the deal with you two B and Dawn?"

"What do you mean?" replied Dawn, a bit taken aback.

The raven haired girl excitedly explained to them, "Well there is clearly a lot of history between the two of you, and there is a lot of chemistry between the two of you. Both of you will be the Pahkitew equivalent of Snow White and Prince Charming. Or Cinderella and Prince Charming. Aladdin and Jasmine are too flashy for the two of you."

The blush on Dawn's face was clearly too bright to ignore, "Well, Beverly and I...dated a year ago, and it was nice, but...there were a lot of complications in our auras, and it...seemed like a friendship instead of a relationship, though there is still the attraction. It was our first relationship, and we did not know how to handle it."

"We can still try Dawn," he hinted with eagerness in his voice, causing Ella and Beardo to ooh dramatically. The former couple were blushing awkwardly.

* * *

><p>Rodney rang the door of Scott's house to anxiously wait for him to open up. Things have been getting a bit awkward with them since Rodney is putting more focus on Amy, and Scott is pushing him away. The door opened, and he saw his stumbling, drunk half brother, "W...WHAT UUUPPPP ROD. S...shocked yYYYYYOOOOOuuuu came to see your BRO."<p>

"You were not at school for most of the day. What happened?" He asked out of worry, entering the house to see a bunch of beer bottles on the floor, and a dozed off Sugar on the floor. The redheads' face shrieked in fear, pulling Scott further away from her, "Brother, what are you doing with Sugar? She is MAD trouble bro. I have to warn you to stay away from her."

He pushed Rodney off of him, and pointed his finger aggressively at the bigger dude, "You have GOT to be kidding me. You have NO right to tell me who in the hell to hang around with, having the girlfriend who probably gave Lightning and half of the football team STIs. And trust me, I would not tap that Sugar if she was the last woman on the earth. Look at her."

Amy soon barged in the house in an irritated and impatient mood, "BABY, WHAT is taking you so long. I have been waiting out there forever. Oh my gosh this house looks like trash." She soon saw Sugar passed out on the floor, and went to kick her stomach, "Oh my GOSH. Is this fat bitch alive?"

Sugar soon woke up from being kicked, and saw Amy hovering her over. She stumbled up, and pushed Amy from her direction, "Wha...what has...has happened? Sugar has a HUGE headache."

"You got yourself and my brother completely drunk and wasted. I know that you are trouble, and I do not ant you taking my brother down a bad path. Since he met you at that party, he has been ditching school, and has been ditching all of the basketball and baseball practices."

The twin soon wrapped her arm around her boyfriend, looking around in complete disgust, "Like, your brother Scott was trash enough, but our prime minister ditching school us so utterly pathetic."

More and more annoyance was growing inside of Scott, causing him to grab both of them to drag them to the door, "You know, I am sick of dumb fucks telling me how ta live my life, and I am sick of seeing you two together, acting like yall are the be all, end all. Get the fuck out of here. Scott be doing what HE wants to do."

After the both of them were kicked out of the house, Sugar stumbled over to Scott, before falling in his arms, "WOOOHOOOO. You sure know how to have a good drink and a feast. Being presidents and stuff with Ella, and working with my ex wizard on the play."

* * *

><p>B was at home, in Cameron's room. The tiny nerd looked at him, questioning, "How do you think Scott reacted to the news? I am sure he probably lost his case, now that everything is going to court."<p>

"It is something that needed to be done. It is mid October, and the crime happened in August. Sure, they went to jail for it, but someone can easily bail them out. The law and the court system are different in the States. Knowing Scott, he hit the bottle when he got the news," he venomously commented, not feeling any sympathy for the redhead that he conflicts with. B continued on, "I heard that he is a total mess now. Ever since that girlfriend of his left him, he has been hitting the bottle. Dawn spoke to him a while ago, and he is not doing well."

Cameron shook his head, "He causes all of his own problems. He started trouble with almost every single guy at our school one way, shape, or form. I am glad that you are fighting for justice Beverly. Are you fine... like emotionally?"

"Why would you even ask that?"

"Well, you have bottled up a lot of things, and while you have been talking a lot more, you are not really dealing with the psychological stuff, or...mourning properly. You need to speak to a therapist, or at least an adult figure," advised Cameron.

He did not want to admit it, but he knew Cameron was right, "You know what Cameron, you are right. I need to speak to an adult figure about this. My aunts and uncles were the most unsupportive people when my parents and siblings died, and it is a bit too much to deal with."

He soon went silent for a few minutes, which concerned Cameron, "What is wrong? You have never been this quiet since the summer."

"No, I was just thinking. After everything that has happened since the summer vacation and everything. I have noticed that there has been a significant change, with Scott running Dawn's innocence, and everything that he has personally done to me. I think that it is the best that Scott and I have a calm, collective conversation to get a lot of closure, and to stop all of this madness. I feel so much resentment, bitterness, and a bunch of...disgusting emotions that I do not want to have. I need to get this off my chest."

His tiny friend looked at him in worry, I understand, but remember this, Scott and calm do not go together."

* * *

><p>Dawn and Ella were looking over a bunch of tapes that the cast of Snow White has filmed, just so as directors, they could see what each actor and actress can improve on. "Dakota needs to not be so over-dramatic. I know that her father is a famous actor and director, which I think is why she feels like she has to act so hard."<p>

After watching Staci act through the video, Ella added her input, "Well, I like how Staci pronounces her lines, and I like her facial expressions while reading the lines, but her body language could be a bit better." She took out a bunch of papers, and started looking through them, "There is so much paperwork that I have to do. Being a prime minister is so hard, especially when I have to work with someone who does not want to make peace."

"How do you know that she does not want to put things aside, and to make amends? Have you tried to speak to her?" the moonchild curiously asked her.

Ella sighed as she stopped looking through all of the paperwork, "I have not tried to make amends with her yet, since there is too much tension. I want to speak to her when she is not so mad, but I cannot put this off any longer. You are right. I am...extremely nervous though. Can you be there to join me?"

Dawn did not know how she felt about this other than uneasiness, "Are you sure that you think it is a good idea for me to mediate the conversation? From what I have seen of Sugar she is extremely defensive and aggressive, and with a friend of yours being there will have her feeling attacked. Lets forget about Sugar`s negative aura for a moment. What is going on between you and Dave?"

The raven haired teen could not help but blush,"Ohh, Dave. Nothing really. When we went to the nice dinner a month ago, we were flirting and stuff, but nothing has come of it. We have not talked like that as much. Do you think that him and Sky are back together? Or he is going out with someone else? I really want us to be the pair like Prince Charming and Snow White, but I do not want to scare him."

She looked at Ella with doubt, "I have not gotten to know Dave and Sky really well, though I know Dave better from his help with the play at first, but just from reading both of their auras, and seeing them around the school, there is a lot of love between the two of them, and there is a light pink aura when both of them are together. There are a lot of feelings there between the two of them, but Dave is very serious when it comes to trust. He seems a bit too prideful to ever take her back. There is also the fact that they are raising a kid together, and old feelings will rekindle. I just do not want to see you set yourself up for failure."

"Thank you Dawn. It is really nice to have a positive, but constructive friend. I will take all of this into consideration when I speak to both Dave and Sugar."

* * *

><p>It was the next day during lunch time, and Scott actually managed to stay in school long enough to be around for lunch. Him and Sugar were eating a bunch of fast food, and the redhead was extremely shaken up when Beverly walked up to him, "What the hell do you want, punkass. I do not know why you are suing us for money, and to get my family more jail time you ding dong."<p>

"Listen Scott. I am not trying to argue with you, but I need to clear the air," he interjected, before turning to Sugar, "Uh, if you do not mind, can you please go elsewhere for this?"

The blonde gave him a glare, "I ain't going nowhere. Whatever you gotta say to him, you can say it to my face too."

B swallowed, right before sitting in front of the two intimidating teens, "Fine. I know that things have not been on...the best of terms between the two of us, but I am sick and tired of all of this toxic stuff. I do not want to have to be worrying about you planning to beat m up at any time."

"Please remember who went after who on the limo in the summer? If you were not suck a PUNKASS and NOT go to the cops for drug dealing, we would not be here. You are making my family go broke, do you realize that? I tried to ask you to not do this, but you still did it anyways. There is nothing for us to speak about," dismissed Scott, not even looking at him.

The bigger man sighed from the attitude he was receiving, "You know what Scott? If you did not hide this entire situation from me, and then make me out to be the bad guy, than I would not have taken it legally."

He continued to give B the most heated glare that Scott has ever given, "Drop the case. I DO NOT want to have to testify for or against my family in court, and have you run our finances TO THE GROUND all because your parents PROBABLY had a heart attack, causing the crash."

"Don't take me there Scott. I am warning you now. Do not take me there."

"Or WHAT? I have been going through HELL for MANY reasons, and at this point, I have NOTHING to lose. My girlfriend cheated on me with a punk loser, half of my family is in jail, my parents are paying for a damn lawyer now, I've been sucking in school, and the ONLY thing that is keeping me calm is some alcohol."

The tech obsessed teen rolled his eyes, "And you are an alcoholic. That is no ones fault but your own. It was pretty clear that Courtney was using you, but you DUMPED DAWN TO JAIL for a girl who could not CARE LESS about you. I honestly thought that we could have a civil conversation, but it is clear that we cannot have a calm conversation. A waste of time."

Scott saw him get up, and had his final words, "YOU started this all. FUCK YOU, and I will NEVER forgive you for all of this."

* * *

><p>Dave was speaking to Ella during lunch, and was nervous with Ella batting her eye lashes, "Uh...Ella, are you alright?"<p>

She slithered her fingers across the table to hold his hand, caressing it softly, "I know that there is...a connection between the two of us, and I know that we are going through our separate things, but I know that there is...something between us, right?"

"Uhhhhhhh, we are very close, you are right Ella. Why are we having this conversation?"

"When we had dinner, I felt like there was a spark between us. I am very aware that there is still something going on between you and Sky, so I am asking...are you and Sky in a relationship?" she shyly asked, with a bunch of blush on her face.

He knew that things were getting complicated, since he was extremely close to two wonderful girls, "Ella, I told you this beforehand. I am not ready to be in a relationship. I have an 11 week old child to raise, and I have to co-parent. I thought we already had this discussion. I do not...see...the two of us...really... going there."

Ella is trying to not get overly emotional, and felt like a fool, "Well, it kind of seems like...you...are leading me on. You are so charming Dave, and it is hard for... a girl like me to resist. Just please, please give me a chance. I know you went through so much anguish with Sky, and I will be nothing like that. I do not want to come off as desperate, but you cannot flirt with me, and give me mixed signals Dave. It is not cool at all."

The nervousness on Dave was extremely apparent, and he did not know how he was going to get out of this, "Well...I...this wasn't...well...," stuttering, and trying not to look at her, though he saw Sky, and he finally found a way to get out of this weird conversation, "I need to speak to Sky about... uhhh...baby issues." He got up and rushed to Sky.

She sighed in sadness, and knew that it was best if she spoke to Sugar, "From one weird conversation to another one." Ella got up, and slowly walked up to Sugar and Scott, "Sugar, we need to speak...please?"

The Pageant child glared at Ella intensely, and knew that she was intimidating her, "What the hell do you want, ya skinny harlot?"

"Well Sugar, I want to make amends with you. I though that we were the best of friends this entire time, only for Leonard to tell me something completely different, especially with you selling stories about me to the newspaper club. Why would you do something that is so malicious to a friend of yours?"

Sugar got right to it, not scaring how cold hearted she was, "Listen BITCH. I DO NOT like you. I NEVER DID like you. I only DEALT WITH YOU because MY wizard wanted you around. You be speaking all dem FIGHTING WORDS to me, and the ONLY reason I did not WHOOP YOUR ASS all of those years ago is because of MY WIZARD. YOU PURPOSELY signed up for Prime Minister JUST CUZ I was signing up, and you wanted to prove that you were SO MUCH FUCKING BETTER THAN ME, but guess what? YOU`RE NOT. YOU STOLE MY MAN BITCH."

She was completely disgusted with Sugar`s behavior and words, especially since spit and food was flying from Sugar`s mouth onto the raven head`s face. Ella kept her composure, "I have no romantic feelings for Leonard at all, and he does not have any romantic feelings towards me Sugar. I like Dave. I have been nothing but nice to you, and despite what you are saying now, we did have some good times. There is no need to have all of this negative energy. I am all about the positive energy."

The angry and hurt tears were starting to leak from Sugar`s eyes, as she started pointing frantically to the princess, "LISTEN. I...I...I LOVE him, and he LEFT ME when YOUR NAME came up. I...I have spent 7 YEARS with that man, and YOU TOOK HIM from me. I have done my BEST to give Leonard ALL THE LOVE that he deserves, but YOU would ALWAYS overshadow that. You would ALWAYS interrupt, or give him something better. I have ALWAYS been the third wheel in MY OWN RELATIONSHIP.

"Sugar, I do not want to deal with all of the yelling and fighting. Can we please just speak with an inside voice please?"

"NO. I have done EVERYTHING I COULD to keep that man. I have lost weight for him, I have taken classes for him, I have driven him around protected him from bullies, and SO MUCH MORE." Sugar completely broke down in tears, "I MISS HIM SO MUUUUUUCCHHHHHHHH. WIZZAAAAARRRRDDDD."

Scott turned to look at Sugar, and was clearly overwhelmed. He got up, telling Ella, "You can deal with this," before he left.

Ella knew she had to console Sugar, though it was an understatement that she was scared to approach her. She got up, and wrapped her arms around Sugar, who surprisingly did not push her off, "It is okay Sugar. It is okay to be vulnerable and emotional. I personally know that Leonard misses you too. He wants you to speak to him, and he wants us to be friends as well. Come on Sugar. We are the Prime Ministers of the school. We need to do this."


	15. Credit Recovery Study Sessions

It is Study Hall time, where kids who were performing poorly in academics were sent to catch up on their work, though it did cut them out of their spare periods, or lunch. Sky, Dave, Zoey, and Mike were sitting in a group with one another, with Dave complaining, "I do not know why I am brought back here. A teen father should not be spending his free time here. I have much more important priorities than this."

"It has been a stressful school year to say the least. I am embarrassed that I have not taken care of myself to get my work done. Bring pregnant is so not fun," whined Zoey. She looked to see Anne Maria, enter the room, and her face was completely frozen, "No. You have got to be kidding me."

The Jersey belle met Zoey's eyes, and the intense glare that the two shared was definitely establishing that nothing was forgiven or forgotten between the two of them, "Take a GOOD LOOK Zoey at what a free woman looks like. You will NEVER get freedom for it again after you be having that baby," walking right past her.

Lightning, Rodney, and Amy were sitting at a table together, and saw Anne Maria not sit anywhere near them. Amy thought that this was the perfect time to question things between her ex, and her enemy, "Soo..., it seems like nothing has gotten better between you and Jersey girl. Tel Amy what happened?" sliding her hands to grab Lightning's.

Her boyfriend took instant notice by this, and split apart their hands, "That...that is not respectful Amy. I am... right here. You are never so aff... affectionate to me. You never had been like this to me. Wh...why are you two so close?"

"Sit your ass down, and shut your white mouth up, punk," Lightning demanded, shutting his ex's boyfriend down, giving Rodney the heavy glare of his, with his nose flaring excessively. He returned his attention to Amy, and held her hand, explaining to her, "Anne Maria and Lightning have not sha-talked in who knows how long. Lightning thinks that things are ending between us. She is too damn jealous for Lightning, and Lightning is tired of her dramatics. She be too boring."

Amy caressed his arm, not caring about her boyfriend on the verge of tears, "I know you Lightning. I know you a lot better than Anne Maria ever has, and ever will I can tell that she is not good for you. You need to move on from her."

Mrs. O'Halloran bolted into the room, putting her stuff down on the desk. She looked at the others, before announcing, "Well, Study Hall has officially started. I am Mrs. O'Halloran, and if you need help, ask me."

Anne Maria was reaching out for her books, only for them to fall off the desk, right where near an attractive, tanned skin, blue-eyed teenager was sitting. He picked up her stuff, and placed it on her desk, looking in her big bold eyes, "Here is your stuff. I am Justin by the way. You are a cheerleader, correct?"

"Yes, yes I am. You have the most beautiful eyes. Nice to meet you Justin. I am Anne Maria," she greeted with a husky tone, definitely liking what she was seeing. She peeked over to where Lightning was every few seconds.

Justin winked at her, and went to caress her hands, "You seem like you are very stressed, though you are such a beautiful girl. There are some wrinkles and some blemishes that are on your face, but I know the perfect product that can improve those."

The curvaceous girl's eyes lit up, "A jerkoff that I have dealt with is why I have all of these blemishes. You can take me to the store right after we leave here. I need to get my mind off of certain things."

"Perfect," grinned Justin, with his pearly white smile, only making her giggle even more.

* * *

><p>Scott entered the study hall room, with Blaineley lecturing him, "Do you own a clock back down at where you live? I know in the suburbs, there are such things as a clock."<p>

He just rolled his eyes, and completely ignored her, as he walked to the desk, where Rodney was sitting by himself; sadness written all over his face. Scott sat down beside his brother, and knew something must be wrong, "What is happening Rod? I know when something is bothering you."

Rodney started to rethink his recent interactions with Amy, and started to grow sad, and a bit teary eyed, "Well... Amyyyy... she... Lightning... things... I am sorry that I am st... stuttering. I think that Amy and Li... Lightning might as well get ba... back... back together. I... I'm wasting my time with her."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Breathe properly, and explain things after that."

The extremely muscular teen started to control his breathing, and to look over to see Amy and Lightning still talking, "I have spent all of my time this year doing her homework before mine, and most of the time, I do not even get the time to do my homework. She has insulted my home, she has insulted my family, and she only uses me for a sex toy.. I am tired of her putting me in the dominatrix. She never lets me on top, and I want to show her how to be loved, but it is so hard. Lightning makes her smile without even trying. Samey told me that there is a lot of history between one another, but I cannot... compete. But I still love her."

Scott got right to the point with his brother, "She does not love you. She never loved you. It has been clear to me since Day 1 that she is only using you as a personal assistant. Forget about her, since she has so forgotten about you."

* * *

><p>Mike, Zoey, Sky, and Dave went to Dave's house, with them deciding to continue studying at his house. They were studying for Math, only for Dave to grow tired of that, "Well, I do not feel like studying Math anymore. Let's discuss... Macbeth, since we are looking over it. I am a bit confused by it to be honest. Can anyone explain it to me?"<p>

"Well, it reminds me of The Lion King. Hamlet is like Simba, and his uncle is like Uncle Scar, who kills his father, and his father's brother, like Scar killed Mufasa in the Lion King. Hamlet needs to prove himself, and he also has these witches that are like after him. There is so much more to it, but that is the jist of it," explained Zoey, without even breathing between words.

Mike wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, "You are so smart Zoey. It is such a shame that the pregnancy caused you to forget about your schoolwork, and to lose your focus."

The redhead went to drink her bottle of water, and , "It happens. I did not handle my schoolwork and pregnancy very well. I needed to organize things better, and I am still performing poorly at work. With things being a bit strained between Cameron and I, so it makes things worse. I feel bad that your schoolwork has been put back because of me as well."

"It is perfectly fine, and do not blame yourself for my poor school performance. Things have just been really stressful, and that is no way your fault. There is no way that I am going to put my school work before making care of you and your child. How did the two of you handle his?" asked Mike, looking at Sky and Dave for advice.

The teen parents looked at one another, with a bit of sadness sin their face, only for Sky to sadly explain their situation to Mike and Zoey, "Well, we did not really... support one another during the pregnancy. When it was found out that I was having a baby, there was an issue with paternity, since I was dating someone else. Dave refused to speak to me for months, and even wanted to take Nakoma's from me when she was born. Thank the spirits we got past that." She gave Dave the sultry look, before asking him, "Dave, do you mind if I sleep over here tonight? I have my bags."

He went to grab her stuff, and started walk up the stairs, "My parents are almost never home, so you can definitely sleep over. I will make the bed extremely comfortable for us."

Zoey and Mike gave one another a confused look, before she went to ask Sky what was up, "Uh... Sky? Your daughter is not here. Isn't it weird that you and Dave are having sleepovers without her? And why is he trying to make things extra comfortable for you? It seems a bit weird."

"It is... nothing Zoey. My parents will just drop off Nakoma here. Dave and I are not sleeping together," Sky objected with a stumble in her voice, with her blushing all over. "There is nothing going on."

* * *

><p>Anne Maria was walking along with Justin through the mall, and he took her to The Body Shop, "So, here is where I work, and I will walk you through some of the items," he assured her, as they walked through the aisles.<p>

"I have to admit, while some may make fun of men who personally groom their bodies, it is something that is so hot to me. A clean man that smells, tastes, and looks good is never a bad thing," the jersey belle flirted without even attempting to. She saw a skin product, and held it up to him, "Tell me about this one, and use your expertise to see if this is good for me to use."

Justin took the product from her hands, and studied it for a moment, "Well, it is used for dry skin and from the small wrinkles that are forming on your face, it would be perfect to treat it, and make you even more of a beautiful star than you are." He opened the can, and took some of the cream out, right before caressing her cheek with it.

She was a bit shocked that he started caressing her cheek, as he applied some of it on her, enjoying his soft hands, "That... that feels nice. I can tell that you are one of the better workers here. You should drop out of school, and just spend all of your time here, especially since by that huge employee of the month picture, you are one of the best."

"Trust me, I tried to drop out, so I can use my talents and good looks to good use, but my momager wanted me to stay in school. I was supposed to graduate Wawanakwa last year, but they failed me, since I was away doing too many photo shoots," he expressed, with sheer narcissism in his voice. Justin rushed to take out a photo of himself from his bag, and gave it to Anne Maria, "This is one of my more risque shots."

She looked at the photo shoot, and it was a nude Justin sitting on a chair, with the soccer ball covering his genitalia, causing her to moan, "Ooh. You definitely got the... stuff. It is nice to have a study hall buddy now. My boyfriend... if we are even dating still is a jerk off who is ignoring me."

* * *

><p>It is lunch time the next day, and the same people were in Study Hall again. Amy and Lightning were trying to go over Health notes, but neither could keep their eyes off of Anne Maria giggling with Justin, "Wow. Your girlfriend is a complete tramp. Do you see how she is with that Justin? He is a hunk, but you are a taken woman. Have some respect."<p>

Lightning rolled her eyes when he saw his girlfriend speak to another guy. He lifted up his shirt to flex his right bicep, "Lightning has no worries. Sha-Lightning has twice the sha muscles that dude has. Now Lightning has been wondering. Why do you sha still hate your sister, and why are you not with Rod dude over there?"

"Oh, my sla... I mean my boyfriend. I do not know, and I do not care. We had a hookup when he worked with my father in the summer. He will get over whatever his issue is, but I will not have the time to deal with his cry baby stuff," Amy ranted without any sort of cafe or sensitivity. She started to pretend gag when she started talking about Samey, "Are you seriously asking me what is up with Samey? The usual. She is needy and pathetic now, just like she has always been. The desperation on her is pathetic. She is nothing but a bunch of Big Brother slop. I want to kick off her and Anne Maria from the cheer squad. They screwed up on the cheer performance, and she is chasing after a man that does not want her. It is really funny."

"Let's try to sha focus on this whack Health homework. I need to do well to even be able to get into the schools I want," Lightning suggested. The both of them looked through their notes, and tried to study, though it was clear the both of them were studying.

Blaineley walked over to the cackling Anne Maria and Justin, tapping her on the shoulder, clearly irritated with their loudness, "Anne Maria, it is time for you to move. I need you to sit with Mike, Zoey, Sky, and Dave."

She waved at Justin, and gave Blaineley a dirty look, "With them? Whatever. It will be cool to see them squirm at how hot I am." Anne Maria swayed her hips arrogantly, before she went to go to the people that she would least want to be around, giving them a dirty look before sitting in between Mike and Zoey.

The tension between the three of them, and the glares Mike and Zoey were not making it easier. Feeling extremely uncomfortable, Mike went to ask, "Uhh... Anne? I need you to please stop looking at Zoey and I like that. It is very unsettling, and unwelcome."

I can look at you two however in the hell I want to look at you two. You both have made me look extremely bad, and you both are a bunch of jerk offs. Stop hating that I am better than you. Shocked that you have not went to jail again," she maliciously threw shade with a sneer on her face.

Mike started to panic and grow angry from her mentioning his jail past in front of his girlfriend, and tried not to show it, which was hard with Zoey's shocked expression, needing to know more, "You... you went to jail? Why have you never told me this? It is something that would be important of me to know of."

Anne Maria smirked as Mike stuttered, explaining his story, "Well, I wanted to come clean about everything, but then the news about your pregnancy took precedence, and everything else was put on the back burner. It is not as bad as you think it is Zoey. It is nothing to worry about."

"Oh really? We are gonna go with that story? There was a few times where I had to go to court appearances with you, and that one time where I had to bail you out. You do not want to go there with me you two."

Zoey was confused with Anne Maria's motives, "Why did you feel the need to say this right now? Anne Maria, I really hope that you find acceptance and happiness. This drama that you force yourself into is something that you do to feel important, because form what Courtney told me when we hung out in the summer, is that no one pays attention to you at home. I am so sorry that you receive no attention, and that your boyfriend is ignoring you for his ex."

She flipped her poofy hair, tensing up when Lightning was brought up. Anne Maria felt the need to lash out to hurt them, "Do NOT talk about my man like you know who he is. You better HOPE that Mike does not end up getting you arrested, and have you attend his court cases for sexual assault, assault, and all of that stuff. He is a bad man, and I got A LOT more tea on you."

"Anne Maria, STOP," Mike growled through his teeth.

Mrs. O'Halloran gave them the biggest sneer that she has ever given, grunting angrily, "YOU THREE. STOP with the TALKING. NO ONE cares about your pathetic teen drama."

* * *

><p>Rodney looked around to see who he can sit with, "I wish Scott showed up today," and saw that Dave and Sky are the only options he felt like having. He walked up to the pair, and cleared his throat to catch their attention. The redhead asked them with shyness in his vice, "Uh..., is it fine that I can sit with you two?"<p>

"You can definitely sit with us Rodney," Sky responded, and sensed that he was off when he started to sit down in front of them. Her and Dave looked at one another, and felt the awkwardness at the table, causing Sky to break the silence, You know you do not have to feel uncomfortable around us, right? Every time you are around someone like me, Jasmine, Sammy, Dave, and even Shawn, you get nervous. Why is that?"

He sighed, and gulped nervously, "Well, every time I am at Amy and Samey's house, I feel like none of you like has never liked me, and because you and Jasmine are her friends, the two of you follow. I remember someone calling me a stuttering freak or something. I would walk around, and you would literally turn your shoulder on me."

Dave continued on with his work, not even wanting to get involved, "This conversation does not pertain to me at all. Not even something worth adding my two cents on."

Sky groaned form the ridiculous of the statement, knowing that from her perception, it was not true, "Rodney, that is a lie. From the moment that we met you, you were obsessed with Amy, and listened to her every single whim. She told you to snub us like we were dirt, and that is what you did. You did not try to get to know any of us Rod. You need to try to branch out and to get to know everyone. You were hopelessly in love, so you ignored us to please Amy."

"Amy just told us that you all were just awful to her, and from what she told me, it matched how you all will act," the farmboy replied, though he does feel bad that he did not personally get to know them. "I was told by her that you all thought I was weird, and I sp... spoke funny. She said how no one but her would like a country bu... bumpkin like me, especially you, Jasmine, Samey, and... and your boyfriends. Including you Dave."

The scrawny father looked at him, "Since when have I ever said that? I personally do not have any conflicts with anyone. I have never even spoken to you before, so why would I hate you? You have not even heard of all the nasty things Amy has done to people in past years. You really need to stop taking her word like it is the word of god. She is clearly using you. I would not be shocked if she gets back with that bulked up black dude over there," pointing to Lightning and Amy laughing with one another.

Amy could not help herself but laugh at Lightning's mean comment to Justin, "Oh my gosh Lighty. You cannot just say that he is just as fruity as the products he sells at his works. It is VERY suspicious that he is working at a cosmetics place or whatever, and from the photo shoots I have seen of him, there is a lot of nude pictures. There is one pic where he shows off his ass. It would SUCK to have your girlfriend flirt with a gay man. What are you going to do about that?"

Lightning saw his woman move closer to Justin, which sent a jolt of anger all through him, "You know, sha-Lightning has to check them. I'll be right back." He walked over angrily to the pair, making sure that he was hovering over Justin intimidatingly, demanding answers, "What the hell is going on? Why is it that Lightning's lady has spent all of study time with some man she CLEARLY does not know, but not with her own sha-awesome Lightning?"

"Are you serious Lightning? You have been sending all of your time with your lesion covered bitch Amy over there. I was by myself, and I made a new friend named Justin. He hooked me up with some nice skin creams, so I can be looking better than I ever had. You can leave now," Anne Maria responded with attitude and a hair flip.

The model clearly sensed how uncomfortable things are, and noticing that stress is one of the main reasons why wrinkles are formed, he got up, and cleared his name, "Well, I just wanted to say that I just met her like a day ago, and she seems cool. We are just friends, and I will easily back off if that is what you want. I am not all about the drama," before walking off to sit at a different table.

After Justin left, Anne Maria glared at her boyfriend for his behavior, "You know you are damn wrong for how you acted, and you KNOW that this is more than Justin. I honestly do not know if this is even worth it between us. The FIRST warning is that you left your father call me every name in the book in Buffalo. The second one was when you did not tell me about your history with Amy. You then disrespect my home and my wishes for bitching at me for who came to MY party, though you secretly invited the MAIN person I did not want at my house. It all went downhill from me. If you want to go back to her, than fine by me."

"Bitch, did you just dump sha-Lightning?" the cocky athlete asked in complete disbelief, only for her to continue with her stern face. He saw that she was serious, causing him to growl at her, "You know what? Sha-fine. You will be begging Lightning to be in your bed soon enough; bitch", before walking right back to Amy.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Well, things with Anne Maria and Lightning are not getting easier, and Justin made a cameo appearance. There will be 2 others form the first generation cast who will cameo in the next chapter. The end of October is coming soon. You can review if you want to. Thank you all for the support.**


End file.
